Izumi: The Prototype pro
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: "Bio-engineered quirk: Unstable Biomass" Six years ago, a new type of quirk was brought into the world. One that allowed it's user to shape-shift and regenerate at will. To do so much more, to be so much more. To be the prototype for what could have been the final state of human evolution, had quirks never gotten involved. The wielder of that quirk, one Izumi Midoriya. [Sequel]
1. Chapter 1

"_Special feature for all viewers at home tonight!" _A man with a portly figure and bald head announced as he pointed to the camera in front of him, and in this particular at Izumi through her screen as she relaxed on the edge of a building, very barely fitting on without falling. She was clad in a full body black suit with green markings all around it. "_Who is the Prototype? Those who live in Mustafu will already be aware of this mysterious vigilante but for those who don't know, six years ago an unlicensed vigilante began to start showing up, stopping crimes pro's were too late or misinformed or even outright unaware of to do anything. The first known sighting of this mysterious fighter was at a test opening of I-Island, where they stopped a psycho from nearly releasing a mass outbreak of hyper-accelerated black death upon the guests."_

"Ah yes, Srijan, because my story can never begin without you can it?" The greenette commented with a frustrated sigh. "Well, at least I have my powers thanks to you so you did at least one good thing in your life."

"_After that they mostly stopped petty criminals, however they notoriously also unmasked the truth of the terror that plagued the city for months, a serial killer known only as the Flame Reaper, in reality just a little girl whose father failed her. This vigilante has now been operating within the city for years and yet still no one seems to be able to catch them, nor even pinpoint who they might be. Even reports of their gender seem to be unreliable, as many comment they have a deep masculine voice, however their body has changed in observations over time from a more muscular one befitting a man to one of a healthy woman. We recently went to the city this mystery person seems to have devoted themselves to protecting to find out if they think they have a mysterious protector or a ticking time bomb of a villain."_

Multiple interviews flashes by, some lauding the Prototype as a hero and others cursing her out as just another vigilante, and citing her powers as proof she was monstrous somehow. In the end it really just boiled down to most people's opinions on vigilante's however it seemed a majority of people had actually come to like her over time. That was a nice pick me up to find out before her… visit.

She sighed as she looked down to the building below her, shifting back into her regular clothes. Just a simple green blouse and black skirt, along with similar black flats and socks. She leaped down and landed in the alley, walking out and beginning to cross the road to her destination.

As she did she looked over to see a giant beast of a villain causing all sorts of problems. The greenette grinned a tiny bit as she thanked whatever god their might be that she had gotten the day of school for this, as he totally would have made her late today.

At the moment, three pro's were combatting the beast. A long time pro backdraft who was protecting the civilians, another pro named Death Arms did his best to catch any falling rubble and finally one up and coming hero made entirely of wood, aptly named Kamui Woods, fought the villain head on.

Izumi took a quick glance around to make sure no one could see her and pretended to sneeze, shooting out a chunk of red sticky bio-mass that splattered onto the giants eye like a web, blinding him. Immediately after that, a giant of woman came along, kicking the villain in the face and ending the fight. Had this been any other time, Izumi would have been looking for anything to write down notes on.

Now however, she had something more important to do as she turned to face the building before her. Mustafu detention center. With a sigh she made her way inside

She came here every two months at least nowadays, though once upon a time her visits had been much more infrequent. What did always remain the same is it took a lot of mental preparation before she could walk in, with all the baggage behind them.

She requested the same person to visit she always did, and took the same seat she always did in the visiting area, separated from the prisoners inside only by a wall of plastic glass and metal walls, hooked up to phones to talk. She already had her phone in her hands by the time the girl she was waiting on arrived.

Outfitted in an orange jumpsuit that clashes with her long black ponytail and square glasses, along with her nervous demeanor, Rei Homura did not fit in at this detention center. "Hey, Midoriya."

"Hey Rei…" They started, Izumi taking a breathe to steady herself and think of how they could continue. It was always hard for them to talk. Seeing as one of them had killed several people in a twisted belief they were delivering justice and the other was the one who put them away, it could get awkward for them quick. "How's….life?"

"I…. well about as good as I can ask, I guess." The girl said with a sad smile. "I always thought being too nice in a prison would get you into a lot of trouble but, at least here it's worked for me. I don't like fighting back because… You know… but the other girls here actually sometimes look out for me. Still…"

The spectacled girl looked away and Izumi sighed. She could only imagine how easy it would be for someone in Rei's position to end up depressed and she certainly always seemed like she was. It was one of the many things that made the greenette want to break down crying every time she walked in here. "What… what about you? How's school going, still…."

"Yeah, I'm still distant from the guys. No real change there." Izumi said, scratching the back of her neck. "Aside from that, I do fine in class and Kacchan- I mean… Bakugou hasn't done anything in a long time. I think he worries if he tries anything I'll make him look weak in front of the school."

"Yeah… so he is still as volatile as ever despite that then. What about… work? How is that going?" Rei pondered and Midoriya froze for a moment, causing the imprisoned girl to sigh. "Midoriya… It's ok to talk with me about it. You know I don't hold a grudge…."

"Right… right… it's just…" She took a breathe, meeting her once best friends eye. "Well I've made a lot of progress with my powers. I figured out how to do that memory thing I did to you on command for one."

"You mean that memory stealing thing, or reliving or whatever?" The black haired girl asked with a frown, shivering. "Never really liked that, but well done."

"Aside from that, powers are as standard as ever. I just think of new weaponry, though there are two you might be interested in. Remember… remember back when we were still at school, I once absorbed his flamers?" The girl asked and Rei nodded. Making sure the guards couldn't see, Midoriya showed her his wrist as a metal tube started to poke out her palm. "I figured out how to reproduce and repurpose them. I've been calling them liquid launchers, because well… they launch liquid. Though if I have gasoline in their I can make them like proper flamers as well."

"That's… actually really pretty cool." Rei smiled, adjusting her glasses. "And the other one?"

This one was a bit harder to hide from the guard but the girls entire lower arm bulked up into a big and fleshy bulge, about twice as a big as a human head. At the end where a hand would usually be there was now a giant hole inside. "Bio-blaster. Kinda got the idea after I named the other one, can put in as much biomass as I need and launch it all out at once."

"Heh… you really are creative with that quirk of yours." The black haired girl said, looking away. Midoriya changed her arm back to normal. "You still want to go to U.A? It's almost time…"

"Yeah… I do. It will be weird to go after everything I've been through but I will do my best." Midoriya said simply, with a determined gaze.

"I hope…. I hope it goes well for you, Midoriya." Rei said, a fake smile on her face causing the greenette to frown. She knew why the girl didn't particularly like it, it meant she'd visit less. "I think that's visiting hours over by the way, sorry to keep you."

"It's fine.. oh and Rei?"

"Hm?"

"You can call me Izumi, you know…"

* * *

Just a few blocks away, a skinny blonde walked out of a supermarket clutching a bag of groceries with a frown. He looked up as a noise drew his attention and noticed a villain made of slime making a getaway.

With nothing more than a frustrated sigh steam began to rise from his body as he bulked up into a large, muscular form.

"It's like there's no stopping these villains."

"Oh there is, because I AM HERE!"

* * *

With nothing better to do now that she had left the detention centre and not having anywhere near enough mental energy to go to school, Izumi had decided her best course of action was to go spend time with the one person she'd actually managed to keep something of a solid friendship with since she met them. Pulling out her phone, she searched her contacts, knowing the girl she was thinking of had the day off as well.

As she began to text her, the greenette had walked into a tunnel and stopped for a moment as she thought of how to word the text. She always did get a little caught up on details like that.

Right as she figured out the perfect way to phrase it though, the world flashed into inverted colours for just a moment and in a fraction a second she whirled around as he arms burst into tendrils and reformed into two massive sets of claws. Experience had taught her one thing, flashes mean danger.

In this case, the manhole cover just behind her blew off the ground and a slime monstrosity wormed it's way out, grinning cruelly as it took her in. "Oh your perfect kid! Come here!"

Normally, she would just side step out the way before an attacking villain could perceive her moving but stuck in a tunnel as she was that wasn't an option. She did try to turn, so she could run and switch into her costume but the slime grabbed her before she got a chance.

"Now just sit still and don't struggle! It'll only take about a minute before you drown and I can use your body like the suit it is!" The villain laughed and despite the situation Midoriya rolled her eyes. A normal kid WOULD drown in about a minute she was sure.

She was not a normal kid. That's pretty much the one thing she definitely wasn't, she didn't even really need to breathe to operate. Hell she didn't even possess proper functioning vital organs. What that did mean though was that she had a few moments to think while the slime villain slowly began to realize his plan wasn't working.

She still had her claws ready so she decided now was as good a time as any to try out an idea she had. The joints that connected her claws to her arms shifted and got more loose, and on both sides they began to spin, tearing apart the slime from the inside.

"I AM HERE!"

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked up, finally partially free to see the world's number one pro, a towering muscular blonde known as All Might standing at the end of the tunnel. She didn't have time for questions though. "QUICK, SMASH HIM!"

"RIGHT, TEXAS **SMAAAASHHHHH!**"

And in an instant, slime splattered everywhere as Izumi dropped out, taking a moment to compose herself. 'What the crap…'

"Are you ok, citizen?" The blonde asked and Midoriya looked up, nodding as she began to stand, trying to think what to do. 'Should I ask for an autograph?' "Well done on freeing yourself for the most part, a creative plan! Check your pockets!"

Doing as she was told, she found a scrap of paper with the man's signature on it, making her grin. 'So fast, I wonder if I hadn't been distracted if I could have finally seen him with my powers.'

"I've captured the evil-doer with your help!" All Might said, beginning to walk away. "Now, I have to get him to the station. If you'll excuse me!"

Her eyes widened, and she realized something. A question, that she could probably only get answered if she asked now.

"Wait, hang on! I have to ask you something." She began, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as the pro stretched his knees.

"Im sorry, I'm afraid I don't have time, try my fansite! Now stand back, I'm taking off!" He announced, and this time Midoriya did witness his speed, slowed down to her to see how he actually moved as wind was kicked up. She was stunned by it for all of two seconds, before remembering it wasn't anything she couldn't do.

She ran forward at full speed, leaping into the air and using two tendrils to catapult herself. In no time she caught up with the blonde started to glide beside him, ready to form wings to begin flying if necessary as she grabbed onto him. "Hey come in, I really need to ask-"

"HEY!" He was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the girl and reacted, smacking her out of the air. Very barely she reacted in time to shot out a tendril and land on a nearby roof, getting up on all fours. "Shit! Kid are you ok?!"

"I… I'm fine… just caught off guard. I can tank worse." She said, standing up and turning to the blonde. Neither noticed the bottle that had been in the man's hand had disappeared. "I-"

"That was an incredibly stupid, reckless and down right illegal thing to do, my girl!" The blonde scolded with a glare. "I'll let you off with a warning just this once but you can't just-"

"I get called a freak a lot."

"I- wha- Huh?"

Sighing, Midoriya took a seat on the railing and closed her eyes, recalling every moment since she'd first been….evolved in that lab so long ago…

"I…. my quirk wasn't something I was born with. It's barely even a quirk. I can't really explain it concisely but it basically makes me able to control my entire biological form. Its how I was even able to catch up to you there, how I could create claws then start just rotating them like drills."

Silence. Midoriya assumed the man was quietly listening, mainly because she didn't want to look and see he'd left.

"I thought… I thought I would finally be treated normally, I'd finally have powers. I wasn't…. People still saw me as a freak, but they now thought I was a monster as well. I… I like to think I learned to stop caring but no matter how hard you try, you can't just ignore something when everyone says it to you over and over. I know why they say it… it does make me look like a monster, like a villain. I want to save others as a hero but my power is so suited to mindless destruction…"

"Wait a second…" All Might suddenly said, voice sounding slightly broken for some reason. "Those powers… I recognize them…"

"I guess what I'm asking…. Can I still be a hero, even if my quirk is one of a monsters?" She asked, looking up. Then her eyes widened as All Might was no longer there but a skinny, blonde haired man was.

One she recognized from a long time ago. "Toshinori?! What the-"

"Woah! How do you know who I am?!" The man asked himself, sunken eyes widening. "And… Your… you're the prototype…"

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! NOT THE PERSON SHE WANTED HAVING THAT REALIZATION! Then again… is this even the same person? This was so confusing.

"I…. I met you a long time ago, but in a different body. You won't remember. Where's All Might?"

"…..If I tell you the truth, you tell me kid. Deal?"

So many things screamed at her this was a terrible, terrible idea. She shouldn't agree.

"Deal."

And with that, two major secrets were about to be traded by complete strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya had about a million and one thoughts racing through her brain as she processed everything she was being told. The revelation that she had met the real All Might years ago would be weird enough but…

The blonde sat across from her, lifting up his shirt and showing her why he looked like how he did now. It was gross, even for her. (And she exploded into gore-y bits on a semi-regular basis!)

It was also terrifying to think about how it came about.

"I got this is a big fight a few years back. No one knows about this fight, not even some of my own friends. Because… I'm the guy who's always smiling, right? I can't ever be weak… or afraid… or anything but positive and encouraging no mater what. With it, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day." The blonde said, tone almost bitter as went on. A villain who could seriously injure All Might? The greatest pro alive?

"So, kid. I told you the truth." All Might said, looking up at her. The greenette sighed as she stood tall. "Now you tell me…"

There was a beat of silence, then suddenly red tendrils began swirling around Izumi's body. Her clothing was replaced by her full body black suit, the only part not on her being the mask, which she formed in her hands. "Yes. I'm… I'm the Prototype. Izumi Midoriya."

"…"

"I….. my quirk… Unstable Bio-mass…it gives me perfect control over my own biology you could say. " She explained, lifting her hand and watching as it shifted into a giant blade that went out from either side of her elbow. "I was… I was born quirkless. An experiment, to try to evolve people like me to be the same as people with quirks was going on a few years back. It turned out the doctor in charge was a complete psycho. I'm lucky I ended up the first successful experiment or else… I wouldn't even be alive today."

"So… your quirk isn't like a regular one then…" The blonde pondered quietly, seemingly interested as he stood up. "Still, that's hardly an excuse."

Huh?

She looked up, surprised to see he almost seemed mad. 'What? But I thought…'

_"Stop them? Well in all honesty, I don't stop vigilantism much. Make no mistake that I am not condoning illegal quirk use but while it may not be a popular opinion, I have something of a begrudging respect for them. There are of course those who are no better than criminals killing other criminals but some are just decent folk who couldn't become pro's for some reason."_

'I thought he would be fine with me!'

She had a feeling if she actually had a heart still, it would be beating like crazy in her chest right now. "What do you me-"

"You're a child! You started how long ago?! You've been illegally using your quirk for years, potentially making things much harder on pro's!" The man exclaimed angrily, causing her to flinch back. "You are not licensed. You are not a pro. Stop pretending kid, you can't be a pro if you break the rules all the time! You can't be a hero!"

Silence hung for a moment after that. All Might seemed to shrink back as he actually processed his own words, and how they had come out. Midoriya's legs shook as she took in that message.

Even the number one hero said she couldn't be a pro….

"Wait kid-"

All Might went to say something else but it was too late as he blinked and suddenly, the greenette was gone without a trace. Blinking, the blonde sighed. "So that's what that looks like to other people… Idiot! She's a kid! She wasn't even there!"

He didn't even address the part where she called herself a freak.

* * *

Midoriya did her best to ignore the stinging in her eyes as she ran into a nearby alley, just wanting to be out of sight from everyone. Dammit, she could control everything else about her biology, why did she still have to put up with functioning tear ducts.

Ignoring the sensible part of her brain that tried to remind her she always reformed them when ever she regenerated, she started to punch at the wall, as lightly as she could. She wanted to smash it full force but she didn't need to add demolition of a private property to her record.

She gritted her teeth as she looked around, just searching for something to do to try to distract herself, knowing being stuck with her thoughts wouldn't be good. She always knew, if she ever did meet the man she'd be reprimanded for her work but… she never expected him to be so angry about it.

Not to mention crush her dreams so quick. It had gotten so easy to ignore it at school, now that she had the powers she did. They all would say she couldn't but they hadn't even tried to become pro's, they just wanted to put her down so she never felt too bad about it anymore.

Being told from someone who was a pro? Especially one like All Might…

BOOM!

Her eyes widened and she turned to see a giant smoke cloud rising from somewhere in Mustafu's market district. 'Holy crap that's big!''

She started to run forward without a thought, lifting her mask to her head. 'Better check if anyone… is…'

She stopped as All Might's words echoed through her mind again.

_'You can't be a pro if you break the rules all the time.'_

She looked at the mask in front of her, gripping It tight. She couldn't just sit here though!

When the world flashed, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Looking around however, she couldn't spot any discernible threat to herself. Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth and shoved on the mask, leaping into the air.

She didn't have time to doubt herself like this. Regardless of what he said, she couldn't just stand by if someone was in trouble.

* * *

'Idiot idiot Idiot!' Toshinori berated himself mentally, for quite a plethora of reasons at this point. He had arrived at the scene of the explosion just in case, only to find it was a scene of total devastation.

The monster he had caught, the slime villain had made an escape. He'd captured someone as a hostage, the pro's couldn't fight back with whatever the kid's quirk was affecting the field and the skinny pro's time limit was up.

This was a complete shitshow!

They needed someone who could actually damage the sludge! Or something that could get the boy out. They needed….

'Idiot! Idiot! I'm pathetic! I ran out my time limit, I could do this! I…'

Sudden rapid footsteps caught his attention, and he turned to see the Prototype running at the scene with her mask on. A tiny part of him wanted to make a comment about her ignoring everything he said, it was good thing she did.

'At least she can actually hurt the villain.'

She leapt over the crowd, and for the briefest moment, he could of sworn she was looking right at him.

* * *

Izumi's mind was practically blank as she ran towards the crowd of civilians, picking up more speed. She only had one goal here, make sure no one was hurt, then leave. She could at least do that!

But… as she was running, her senses began to pick up on people talking ahead, picking out bits of conversations she wasn't supposed to hear.

_"I can't believe that villain got a kid!"_

_"Yeah, and none of the pro's can even do anything to save him"_

_"Wasn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?"_

_"Well I guess slime isn't easy to fight against…"_

Slime? She blinked as she saw, just past the crowd, green gooey appendages flying about. 'No! No no no! How?!'

Then it occurred to her. In her excitement to talk with All Might, to get an answer to her question, she had collided with him at one point. Made him spin around quick, the bottle the villain was in must of fell out.

She stopped running. 'Dammit, this is my fault! He was right….'

For a split second, she considered not intervening at all, for fear of worsening the situation. However, from her vantage point she could see through the crowd, into the scene of the fight and spotted the victim.

The entire world seemed to fade as she met the red, seemingly terrified eyes of Katsuki Bakugou.

_"You got lucky! You caught me off-guard. Don't you go thinking your better than me, your still a worthless pebble for me to step over!"_

_ "I'd prove it right now, but my mom's waiting. Don't even think you stand a chance of becoming a hero. A monster like you has no chance."_

_"It's not a damn heroes quirk! You're a freak! Those claws are something a villain uses!"_

Were it not for the horror of the situation, Midoriya could almost laugh at how this had played out. As it was though, she settled for taking a breath…

And leaping into action.

She shot above the crowd, eyes briefly meeting sunken ones she was surprised to see, however she only took them in for a moment. 'Why's he here?! Well that's obvious- NOT THE TIME BRAIN!'

Most of the civilians and even the pro's saw her enter the scene, landing on the ground. Before a word could be said though, she disappeared from view, reappearing directly in front of the slime villain.

"What the- Not you! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME, BITCH!" The slime villain screamed, a slime appendage flying through the air, towards the girls right side. She lifted her arms, a solid shield forming and deflecting the blow as her other hand turned to claws, tearing a hole in.

The slime villain came down with both his hands next, however he already had lost, as Midoriya reached in and pulled out Bakugou with all her strength. "FUCK OFF, I DON'T NEED HELP! GET OFF ME-"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP KACCHAN!" Midoriya shouted back, not wanting to put up with this as she ran, carrying him to the pro's. She knew she'd regret I, the second he went silent in surprise. She turned back, only to see the slime villain was still coming at them.

"You think one single competent hero can stop me?!" He cried out, clearly more desperate now he lost his hostage. Suddenly, his body expanded and dozens of tendrils rose up, ready to come down on them all.

"MAYBE NOT!" A new voice called out. Midoriya grinned despite herself as she turned to see a large muscular blonde rushing forth, likely the only one who could keep up with his movements. "HOWEVER I DO BELIEVE TWO OF THEM CAN! **TEXASSSSS SMAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH!"**

The punch collided with the slime, and in an instant the villain exploded into pieces as a storm of wind was kicked up. Izumi shot out some tendrils around her to keep everyone on their feet.

The cloudy weather cleared up, and a bright sunny shined through, illuminating the man who had just rushed in to finish the fight. All Might stumbled back for a moment, before raising his fist to the sky.

People began to cheer, and the shapeshifter sighed in relief as she let go if her tendrils. Of course, she wasn't in the clear just yet.

"Prototype…" A male voice called out and she turned to see Death Arms and Kamui Woods stomping towards her. "You are under arrest for-"

She had been ready to just book it and spend the rest of the day as some random man or woman at the library until the heat died down, however before she could…

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, my friends." A boisterous voice got all their attention, and they turned to see All Might walking towards them. "This vigilante is with me for now, I'm afraid it's incredibly important business. I appreciate you are just trying to do your jobs, however I must prevent you from doing so, I am sorry. Prototype…. Come along."

"Uhh… Yes sir!" She nodded quickly, making sure her voice came out deep like she always tried to do talking while under the mask, running to his side and following him through to an alley while the other pro's stared on dumbstruck.

The only reason she agreed to go with was curiosity. Why would he save her from being arrested after how he reacted earlier. They got further and further in until they hit a dead end and the man let out a sigh. "Ok, let's both change back to normal first."

As he said that, he deflated while the girl's body swirled with tendrils and she tried on a slightly different outfit, opting for a hoodie over a blouse now it had gotten colder. At the odd look the man gave her she explained quick. "My powers make wearing normal clothes a hassle, so I just create them."

"So… that's just skin…."

"Yup!"

"I.. am going to chose to not ever think about that or bring that up again." All Might said, with a frown. Shaking his head, the skinny blonde wiped away a small drip of blood that escaped his mouth. "My girl…. I wanted to apologize to you."

"Huh?"

"It is no excuse for how I acted but… that fight I told you about earlier? Following it, I learned of your debut. Initially it brought me here to try to find you, as something less taxing and more simple to get back into hero work. I couldn't, and with my only memories of you from before being associated with that fight… My anger got the better of me." He said, as he began to pace. "Still, none of that is any excuse for how I treated you earlier. Kid… I wasn't going to do anything there."

"Huh?..."

"That boy, I wasn't going to risk hurting my time limit. Then you came in… Somewhere along the way… since that fight I'd forgotten the most important part of being a hero, one you seem to embody even despite what you've dealt with." All Might smiled as he walked up to her. "You did the right thing, regardless of all other factors. You tried and succeeded in saving someone's life, even when you were told not to."

Blushing, the girl scratched the back of her neck with a smile. This was a change of pace from earlier. "It wasn't anything special…"

"That's why…You, Izumi Midoriya…. I wish to pass my quirk onto you, as my successor."

….

…

….

"Uh… kid?"

"I'm sorry, I must of misheard you." Midoriya said, with a nervous grin. "Quirks can't be passed on, so there's no way-"

"Oh but there is a way, young Midoriya! Seeing as how your own abilities came about, is it truly so hard to believe?"

"Well… I guess not." Midoriya conceded, placing a finger to her chin in thought.

"Allow me to explain my other secret if you will. My quirk…. It is called One for All. It works by being passed down from person to person, so they can cultivate the power, adding to it and passing it along. It is the great power, of seven people before me atop my own, that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero!" The blonde explained, holding out his hand that almost seemed to be glowing. This sounded like an amazing power, something that would be decisive in so many ways… "This is your choice! Do you want to accept my awesome power or not!?"

There was a beat of silence. Izumi took a steadying breath, then looked up at the man with a smile.

"Nope."

….

"Wait wha-"

"That sounds like an absolutely amazing power. Something that incredibly though, it should go to someone who both deserves it and can really benefit from it. I don't want to sound egoistical but… my quirk is already enough to be a great hero. I want to be like you but… I think I can still reach it without. Not to mention, with how my powers came to be, it destroyed my 'quirk factor' or whatever it's really called. I might destroy the power if I take it."

"A… valid concern." The lanky man said, clearly still caught off-guard by her refusal. Scratching the back of his neck the pro looked away. "Drat, that was about the closest thing I had to actually show I was sorry as well."

At that, Midoriya laughed, turning to walk away. "Hey, you don't need to give me a token of apology or anything like that. If you really want to do something though… Me and friend of mine, we both want to go to U.A."

"Ah, my old Alma Matter."

"If you would, I'm sure we'd both appreciate you giving us your opinion on how much training you think we still need to do to get in." Midoriya explained, and waited on the blonde's answer.

"Well…. Not like I have anything better to do anyways. Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"Dagobah beach, I train there a lot."

With that, the girl ran off with the stupidest grin on her face. She whipped out her phone and sent an apology text to her friend, who she had said she would meet up with ages ago.

'Trust me though, Itsuka, you're gonna love this.'


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi bounced on the balls of her feet, excited as she knocked on the door. She was (mostly) always excited to come to this residence however her excitement was definitely added to with the experiences she'd gone through that day.

The door was unlocked and slowly opened, revealing a giant of a woman with long flowing orange hair in a casual business outfit. When her eyes landed on the greenette a smile appeared on her face. "Here as Izumi or?"

"Izumi, miss Kendou." Midoriya nodded with a grin, and the woman laughed as she turned around. Midoriya walked in as she grinned at the familiar house. Still as warm as the last time she'd been here.

"Itsuka! The broccoli nuisance is here." The giant woman called up the stairs, shooting a teasing grin back at the teen behind her. There was a loud bang, before a teen a little taller than the greenette scrambled to the top of the stairs, face splitting into a massive grin as she saw her.

"Izu!" She shouted happily before she practically threw herself down the stairs and into her friends arms. The two laughed happily, wrapping each other in a tight hug. "Took you long enough!"

"Careful, Itsuka. I'm not always going to be able to catch you." Midoriya said, with a grin of her own. A light smack against her arm caused her to laugh.

"You totally will. You'd never let anything happen to me, even if it killed you." The Kendou pointed out, pulling back to look the shapeshifter in the eyes. "You kind of have complex like that. So why were you late? I had an entire thing set up for you…"

"Well sorry but I kinda got up doing something with… our friend." Midoriya grinned, and the two redheads in the room rolled their eyes. "Hey, it was worth it though, guess who I met?!"

"The Prototype?" Itsuka questioned teasingly, and Midoriya rolled her eyes as the two finally let each other go, heading up the stairs. At the smaller of the two teens pout, the redhead placed a hand on the shapeshifters shoulder, rolling her own eyes. "Ok, who?"

"All Might." Midoriya said simply, and Itsuka stopped at the top of the stairs, facing the greenette incredulously before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah right." The girl chuckled, before she noticed the look she was getting from Izumi. "You… You're not kidding. You're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope."

The taller girl took a breathe, placing her hands together over her mouth, before moving them down in a chopping motion. "You are a lucky bitch."

"LANGUAGE!" A voice called from downstairs and Midoriya started to laugh as her friends face flushed red, the two finally walking into the girls room.

"SORRY!" Itsuka shouted back, before closing the door and turning to the vigilante. She hurried forward, a look of excitement in her eyes. "So… Come on! What's he like?!"

There was a moment of silence as the shapeshifter closed her eyes in thought, before suddenly a shit-eating grin spread across her face while her body burst with red tendrils. Her hair turned gold and spiked up at the front while her body puffed out. To Kendou, she'd become a perfect copy of the pro himself. "A bit like this!"

"Oh ha ha, Izu." Itsuka said, rolling her eyes as one of her hands turned giant, smacking her friend. "Any more funny jokes?"

"Nope, just an awesome bit of news." Midoriya laughed, turning back to normal. She opened her eyes, smiling genuinely. "I managed to convince him to give us a once over to see how much we still need to train for U.A!"

"You…. Convinced the number one pro…. To- Woah wait hold on! Us?!" The redhead questioned surprised. "As in me and you?! Together?!"

"I mean… yeah." Midoriya confirmed, frowning as her eyes seemed to dim a bit. "Do you… not want to find out? I[m sorry-"

"No, don't be sorry! It's awesome!" Itsuka quickly assured, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "Just… why bring me?"

At that, Midoriya did smile, laughing despite herself. After a moment, where Kendou could only look on confused the greenette took the red heads arm in her own with a smile.

"Because, I remember the first time you ever properly talked to me." She said simply, nodding to a pendant that was hanging on the wall. "When you tried to give me your good luck charm, you told me you wanted to go into heroics and I said 'I hope to see you at U.A.'"

"Man, you're memory is scary good." Kendou deadpanned, bringing another bout of laughter from Midoriya. "I just remembered the pendant. So…."

"So, it's not going to be just hope anymore. We're going to get in together, right?!" Midoriya asked with a determined grin, and the taller girl nodded as she gave one of her own.

"Right."

"In the meantime, what do you want to do?" Midoriya asked, and Itsuka's eyes lit up as she hurried over to her TV, pulling out a DVD case.

"Well there's a new Stephanie Multiverse movie I got recently! Want to watch?" She asked, and Izumi nodded as she took a seat on the bed.

"Sure! Snug pile?" The greenette asked and Kendou nodded vigorously, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the two.

"It would just feel weird without." The redhead said, as she wrapped her arms around Midoriya once more. Silently, the shapeshifter agreed.

* * *

When the two had finished the movie, Itsuka had fallen asleep on Midoriya's shoulder and the smaller girl had ended up having to tuck her friend in before she headed for the window.

She pulled up her phone quickly, texting the redhead the time to meet her at Dagobah so they could have their test then she'd leapt out the window, shifting into costume and swinging away,

It was starting to get dark out and Izumi had no real plan for what to do now. Her mother had gotten used to her coming home late, so she was hardly in a rush to get anywhere as she leapt between building to building.

This was easily the best part of patrolling to her, having the freedom to go from running along a roof or a wall to gliding and swinging through the air. Amazingly, even after she had learned how to make functional wings (barely) she'd rarely use them as they just weren't as fun as swinging around and using her agility.

The world flashed suddenly and she stopped, dropping down and immediately listening out, instinct taking over.

"Please…. Don't do this…."

"Get off her!"

Smack!

"Well well, aren't you a feisty one-"

Already the vigilante had heard enough, pinpointing the location of the voices to a nearby alley and flying in. A burly man with dark hair, and white tips was stalking towards to woman. One was actively fighting back while the other cowered against the wall.

Midoriya was so not waiting to find out if this was what she thought it was, dropping behind the man. "Hey, jackass! Watch your step!"

"Huh-" He turned, a look of annoyance on his face before it morphed into fear as he realized who had been talking. "Ah! Stay away! I wasn't! I wasn't really gonna!"

A line of flesh shot out, grabbing his feet. The Prototype disappeared from everyone's view for a moment before they could see her once again, in the air above the man.

She felt a ball form in her palm, before it began to pulse and she threw it down. The man caught it confused, before it suddenly explodes into tendrils trapping him on the ground. 'Gotta love flesh grenades.'

"You two ok!?" She asked, voice turning deep as she addressed the two women. They just nodded quietly, staring at her. "Hopefully being stuck here a while will teach him his lesson. If he ever bothers you again, I usually find out when people start asking around for me. See ya!"

With that, she took off, satisfied grin on her face. She continued to flip and swing around, finally landing at her apartment and walking inside as she formed a simple t-shirt and shorts as pyjamas.

"So then I'm already covered in feathers, fighting a cow and Izumi comes flying through the window full speed-" She heard her mother retelling one of the… weirdest tales of her time as a vigilante. She walked into the living room and saw who she was talking to, smile immediately coming onto her face.

"Aunt Kokoa!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing both the women's attention. Her aunt was a well built woman, with a good posture and pretty blue hair that fell down to her back. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she noticed he niece and she stood up. "I didn't know you were coming up!"

"Hey, wanted to keep it a surprise for my favourite niece." The woman laughed, pulling the greenette in for a hug.

"I'm your only niece." The girl pointed out, earning herself a light flick against the ears. "I'm not wrong!"

"True, but I can still get you in trouble for being a smartass." The woman said simply, finally letting go. "So, were you out being amazing like usual?"

"I'm not that good…." Midoriya shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.

"Should you really say that in front of Inko?" Kokoa question with a grin, and the two turned to see Inko just giving the two a good natured glare. "She is protective."

"So are you. Besides, she's my daughter! Of course I freak out when she does this kind of stuff." The plump woman said, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm just glad Chizue actually texts me whenever she shows up at the Kendou's house. At least I know something then!"

"Heheh, sorry mom. I can't exactly text and glide though." The youngest of the three said, scratching the back of her head. "Well I could but probably shouldn't."

"Yeah, that could end bad." Her aunt nodded. Izumi grinned as she pulled out her phone, checking the time. "So anything interesting happen then? I heard you were out for quite a while!"

"Well… there is one thing that was pretty cool..."

* * *

The next day, school had been a slow grind for the girl as she just wanted the day to be over. She never really talked with her old friends anymore and a majority of the school either still hated her or were terrified of her. Typically both.

Ok maybe threatening to tear Bakugou apart at one point after he'd pushed her too far had a lot to do with why no one was willing to go within three feet of her, which was fair but still it was annoying.

Speaking of Bakugou, he was stomping towards her now. She let out a groan as she looked up at the blonde, while he glared back. She wasn't going to have whoop his ass again was she? The boy never seemed to learn his lesson when it came to fighting her.

"I know what you do, Deku." He growled simply, and Midoriya felt her eyes widen. Then she remembered her slip up when she'd saved him the previous day. 'Oh shit! Bakugou please-' "I didn't need your help. Never even think I need it! No one needed a monster like you to even go near them."

He was actually whispering, harshly but still whispering. That was good. However the comments weren't as good. "You going somewhere with this, Kacchan?"

"I would have been fine on my own! I am better than you and you know it you damn nerd! Don't think all that fucking stolen experience is going to do you any favours!" He snarled, turning to walk away. "I'm the hero, you're the villain!"

She decided to ignore everything about that comment, not even wanting to go near that can of worms. Instead, she simply popped a part of her food into her mouth and absorbed it inside her, before smiling innocently.

"Ok Kacchan. Go beat the slime villain on your own. You are saying you can do it." She pointed out, trying not laugh as the boy let out a weird squeak of anger. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the girl stood up. "Seriously, you need a hobby. This got old a long time ago."

With that, she left, leaving the blonde to just glare after her.

It was half five by the time both Midoriya and Kendou got to the beach. They had met up beside a vacant spot where a warehouse used to be. It hadn't been rebuild since it was destroyed in a certain greenette's fit of anger a few years back.

"So he's somewhere around here?" Itsuka asked as the two walked along and Midoriya nodded. "I can't see anyone… You're definitely not pulling my leg?"

"Ahaha! I can assure you, Young Kendou that Young Midoriya doesn't lie when she says she met me!" A boisterous voice announced, and the greenette couldn't help but grin at the surprised look that fell upon her friends face. "Because I AM HERE!"

The two looked behind them to see the muscular blonde they normally only ever saw televised, standing before them with a grin. He still just wore a casual outfit consisting of a white shirt and green pants however despite that he was instantly recognizable.

"Holycrapholycrapholycrap All Might knows my name…" Itsuka freaked out quietly and Izumi chuckled. The red head wasn't as big a fan of the number one hero as Midoriya but she still looked up to the man. "I-it's really n-nice to meet you sir!"

"Hahaha! Just All Might is fine." The blonde said, cracking his knuckles and looking around. He looked over to a section of the beach where there were piles of trash stacked up tall. "So, this is Dagobah? It looks a little worn down over there."

"Ah, people use this place for illegal dumping a lot." Midoriya explained, scratching the back of her neck. "The currents flow back here so it ends up in this pile. I try to help clean it up a little every now and then when I'm not… you know…. But it piles up so fast I can't get much done even if I use my powers."

"A shame, however at least you try to help give back to the public! Something that should always be rewarded!" All Might said, a calculating look on his face before he turned back to the two girls. "Well, let's not waste time! You are both curious if you have what it takes yet to pass the entrance exam at U.A., correct?"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"Well then, let us begin with the most simple of tests." All Might said, holding his arms out the side. "Come at me with all you can muster! Don't worry about hurting me, I can take the hits. Young Kendou, you first! Don't hesitate to use your quirk!"

"Y-yes sir!" Itsuka nodded, turning to Midoriya for a moment. The greenette gave her a supportive nod and she walked up the man, enlarging her fists to their biggest point at the same time as she threw a punch to his chest. "Take this!"

All Might's feet dragged across the dirt as he was knocked back, laughing at the impact. The red head frowned for a moment before he began to talk. "Not too shabby kid. I actually needed to use some of my power there to stay upright. Smart using the momentum of their growth to add to the power, if you keep practicing strikes like that you should definitely be strong enough to take on the entrance exam's faux villains."

"Thank you sir!" Itsuka said quickly, bowing and hurrying back to Midoriya. Two pairs of expectant eyes turned to the greenette and she looked down at her fist before frowning. "Izumi?"

"You sure you want me to go full power, All Might?" She asked with a concerned tone, looking up at him. "My own natural strength when I'm not trying can be pretty excessive, if I actually go full power…."

"Hey kid, I'm the number one pro for a reason." The blonde assured with a thumbs up. "I can take whatever you got to dish out! If it makes you better though, you can try going for half power first, that sound good?"

"…Y-yeah, ok. Half power is a good start." The shapeshifter nodded, walking up to him. "Brace yourself!"

Her fist collided with the man's chest faster than he could keep up with, hitting dead centre. Midoriya blinked and then she frowned as her eyes widened. Behind her, Kendou's jaw dropped.

One second, the blonde had been standing beside them and the next following the attack he'd flown halfway across the beach, colliding with one of the piles of trash.

"Shit!" Izumi exclaimed, immediately hurrying off as fast as she could move towards the pile. Itsuka did her best to keep up, but Midoriya was running at the fastest she could manage, beside the blonde at his point of impact almost instantly. "All Might! Are you ok?!"

"I…. think you… were right. Full power… would be a…. bad idea…" The blonde coughed from in amongst the trash which Midoriya quickly pulled off him. He had fallen out his muscle form, back to being skinny like the girl had saw the previous day.

"All Might! Midoriy….a…. what the?!" Itsuka finally caught up, looking between the two confused. "Midoriya?! Where'd All Might go? Who's this?!"

"It's still me…. Young Kendou." The lanky man coughed out, before bulking up again with a sigh. "I see I can't get away with only one of you knowing my secret then…"

"What…" The redhead blinked, totally surprised. Midoriya scratched the back of her neck, not meeting either of the other two's eyes.

"Sorry…" The greenette said quietly.

"It's fine my… girl. I did tell you to do it." All Might waved away, before grinning. "I will say, keep that up and you'll probably be the highest scoring candidate there! Now, as for you, miss Kendou…"

All Might launched into his tale of his old battle, giving the red head the same explanation he'd given Izumi the previous day. As it went on, the girl went from confused, to enraptured but saddened.

"You… can't fight…" Kendou repeated quietly, looking away. Midoriya sat down in the sand, annoyed at herself for accidentally revealing the man's secret when his boisterous laugh got both their attention (And confusion.)

"Ah well! What's done is done, no point worrying about it. As long as you understand miss Kendou you can't go telling people about this!" The pro explained sternly, waiting on the girl nodding before he continued. "In face, this might be for the best."

"Huh? How so?"

"Well, you two are clearly bright kids and I still owe you for yesterday I feel, young Midoriya. I would like to offer both of you training for the next… is it ten? Yes ten months until the exam begins!"

Both teens gaped at that, before sharing excited grins. They turned back with equally excited gazes. "Yes sir! Please!"

"Well then! We might as well get started! Young Kendou, why don't you go text your parents about where you are, in case they don't know."

"Right!" the red head nodded, running off while Midoriya finally realized something. 'Wait a minute, that's odd…'

"All Might?"

"Yes, my girl?"

"How do you know Itsuka's name? I never told you." Midoriya pointed out, prompting the blonde to laugh once again. He really liked doing that, she was starting to notice.

"Simple, I overheard both of you talking on the way in." The blonde explained.

"And the real reason you want to train us?" Midoriya asked, getting a confused glance from the pro.

"'Real' reason? I gave you my reasons. Though I will admit there is another one." All Might said, crossing his arms. "That punch, aside from being ridiculously powerful… it wasn't entirely dissimilar from my own quirk."

"Huh?"

"In terms of strength I mean. I guess, I want to make sure that power is treated properly as well. No offense, my girl."

"None taken, I'd do the same." Midoriya shrugged, as they caught up with Kendou once more. "So what's the training going to be anyways?"

"Garbage." The blonde said simply, getting odd looks from both the teenagers as silence overtook them. The man pointed back at the heaps of trash with a grin. "Young Midoriya was onto something with helping out this beach get cleaned up, and it would be the perfect training exercise as well to increase your own physically abilities! That is, if you are willing to follow my training regime to the letter!"

"I'm willing to!" Itsuka nodded, before looking over to the shapeshifter and grimacing. "You get the easy way out of this whole thing as well, don't you."

"Hey, I can't help it if I was made perfect." Izumi laughed, pulling her friend into a side hug. "I doubt I'm actually getting out easy anyways."

"You are correct young Midoriya! While young Kendou trains her physical body, you will be improving your fighting instinct by fighting me." His grin then turned slightly more teasing. "Though, I do hear you already have some of that."

"I'm…scrappy?" Midoriya excused lamely, getting a laugh from the two. "So when do we begin?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. Let's get to it you two!"

"Yes sir!"

So, for Kendou, ten months of hell and extreme training began.

For Midoriya, ten months of getting constantly punched in the face began.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed since their training had began on Dagobah, and Itsuka had moved onto her fourth heap of trash. At the moment she was trying to haul a whole truck without using her quirk to test her strength while Izumi…

She was using her speed to stay hidden just behind the man, footsteps light before she pounced, aiming for the head. All Might heard her just in time, turning and punching the girl with enough force her body split in two before she reformed.

All Might never held back for her, partially in revenge for her initial punch and mainly to give her the best training possible. The first time he'd done it had been hilarious though. (Well for the greenette, for the blonde it might be the source of some trauma. He had taken an hour to stop freaking out even after the girl had reformed.)

"Nice try, young Izumi!" The blonde called with a laugh as the girl's feet dragged across the sand, before she used her tendrils like bungee's to slow herself down. "Aren't you more of a brawler though? Sneak attacks weren't your style I would have thought."

"Nothing is my style, and everything is!" Midoriya called back, shooting a tendril at the blondes foot before he could react and pulling him off his feet. She leapt above, aiming a kick for his chest to knock him into the ground. "I'm versatile like that!"

Before her foot managed to land though, the blonde grabbed her and swung her around, launching her into the side of the truck Itsuka was dragging, getting a shout from here. "Watch me, you two! I don't have the super durability you too do!"

"Sorry, Itsuka…." The greenette said, rubbing her head and standing up. The blonde walked up to them, giving the signal they could take a small break. The red head walked over to the greenette and collapsed onto her shoulder, making Izumi laugh. "Truck heavier than you thought?"

"I mean yeah, I've never tried to move something that heavy without my quirk before, I didn't realize how impressive it actually was when quirkless people did it…" The girl moaned, rubbing her head into the shapeshifters shoulder. "I might just take a nap here a moment…"

"No naps, my girl!" Their teacher laughed, as he shrunk into his smaller form. He gave them both a once over with his sunken eyes, smile on his face. "Young Midoriya, you need to work on improving your ability to change tactics as soon as necessary. You kept committed to that kick even after I made my attempt to block it. I understand that being as powerful as you are, likely means you don't get a chance to spar against people who can keep up with you often but you must always assume your opponent is able to beat you if you don't put in your all."

"Yes sir!" Midoriya nodded, bowing slightly as she did before going back to her original position.

"Young Kendou, looking at your progress so far I think it would be a good idea for you to start with the lockers over there. They should be more in your wheelhouse at the moment. Take them to the steps out of the beach and I'll do the rest."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Occasionally, due to the blonde's new long term stay in Mustafu city, he'd end up involved in hero work as was his job. He'd mostly take on simple crimes as they occurred, ending them quickly.

He also was developing a record for stopping the most crimes occurring hidden in the shadows of alley ways or in the depths of abandoned buildings. The only one who truly stood way above him due to how long they'd been doing it was the Prototype herself.

As a natural consequence, the two had began to run into each other more and more as they found out about the same criminals at the time. Usually this would also result in the same conversation every time.

_"Should you really still be doing this now, my girl?"_

_"I can't exactly just leave it, when I used to be the only one who found out in time. Don't get me wrong, the pro's in Mustafu are getting better but we've always been one of the worst for these hidden crimes. If you don't find out, then I'm the only one who knows. You know how bad the crime rate used to be here?"_

_"Yeah, Just…. Be careful. I can't bail you out if someone finds out who you really are."_

_"Right…"_

Of course, the media had picked up on it as well, multiple headlines being printed about how they kept being seen in the same area lately. They didn't particularly care, as none of them had even come close to guessing why they were actually working together.

Still, it was a little frustrating for Midoriya with all the dirty looks she got from Kacchan as a result. Perhaps the most blatant example of the two working together had come from a villain attack that had occurred on the beach while they were training.

Itsuka had been the first to spot an odd crew of people stomping towards the group, quirks being used without regard. Izumi and All Might had been just out of sight, in there regular forms when the shapeshifters danger sense had went off.

She'd been wrapped in her costume just a moment later, and her mentor took the hint to change into his muscle form.

"Well, well, well. Look at this guys. Some stupid chick's decided to impose on our turf!" One of them had called, a malicious tone in their voice. In an instant the greenette had leapt atop one of the trash heaps to see Itsuka backing off slightly as the thugs walked towards her.

"Your turf?! I've been training here for months!"

"It's our turf now, girl." Another snarled, as Midoriya formed her claws. She didn't need to go all out on the intimidation factor like this, but she wanted to. She dropped down in between them all silently. "What the?!"

"Leave." She said simply, in her deep voice as she slowly stalked towards them. Some of the other thugs began to back of but the two at the front put up their fists, trying to control their shaking.

"We-We aren't scared of some r-random freak like you!" One said, trembling voice oh so convincing. "We can t-take you!"

"I highly doubt you can, young man. However even if you could, you'd bring me own ire down upon you." All Might's voice said, causing them all to look back and see the man. Though he was smiling, he radiated a silent aura of anger. "Never threaten my girls again. Never threaten anyone again. Leave!"

With that, the thugs ran away, all except for one who decided using his quirk instead was a good idea. His quirk that had been nothing more than a light spray of water, like a water pistol to the two powerhouses before him.

Needless to say, he didn't win that fight. Normally that probably would have been the end of that but after it was over, Itsuka had looked up with a teasing grin.

"'Your' girls?" She asked, raising a brow as she smiled. Midoriya blinked, having not even picked up on that while the blonde flushed.

"W-well you are my only students! Of course I'm a little protective." The man waved away, walking off. The two girls behind him just shared grins at that.

* * *

One day, in the seventh month of their training, All Might had been more distracted than usual. He normally was still able to give a completely even fight, usually in his favour with Izumi but today she landed blow after blow on him with ease.

His head constantly turned towards Itsuka, who was busy trying to haul the truck from before once again, finally managing to budge it. After the third time the girl had kicked him halfway across the beach without him preparing for it she'd decided to address it.

"All Might, you ok? You've been kind of out of it for a while now." She pointed out, offering a hand to the man while he shrunk down into his skinny from, sighing.

"Just…. Have a problem on my mind I can't figure out the answer to." The lanky blonde explained, taking a seat on a nearby bench, the girl following behind. "Do you remember how I told you about One for All those months ago?"

"Of course, would be kinda hard to forget." The greenette nodded, dragging her feet against the sand. "You stockpile and pass on power, to simplify right?"

"Yes. You see my girl… I told you I have been looking for a successor but I haven't told you for how long, have I?" The lanky man questioned, to which the greenette shook her head. "Pretty much just after I got my injury. I tried looking for you to get back into the game, like I explained but… I couldn't keep up with what I used to be able to do. I'm constantly growing weaker, I can feel it. I need to find a successor soon…."

Midoriya gulped at that, looking at the ground. It was weird to think about, someone who had always been the strongest person she'd known about since she was born getting weaker. Then it clicked in her head why the blonde would bring it up again.

"Are you thinking of giving it to Itsuka then? Is that why you're getting distracted?"

"Yes. Normally… Normally it wouldn't take me to long to figure out if I considered someone absolutely worthy of One for All. Make no mistake, in terms of morality and such, I would give it to her without a doubt but…. I need my succesor to be someone with the drive to never give up, to run in and fight no matter what, no matter who. Someone who will fight to embody the very ideals of being a hero…. My successor needs to be someone like you, young Midoriya."

She blushed a little at that, scratching the back of her neck. All Might sighed as he leaned back, and Izumi turned to him with a questioning gaze. "So what makes it so hard to decide with Itsuka?"

"Those thugs from a while back are a good example. I do commend young Kendou for doing the responsible thing, backing off and considering running for help as she isn't a pro yet but you…. You leapt in without hesitation, not backing down just because of some punks. The thing is…. From what I've seen of you both these past seven months you both have an amazing drive and desire to be a hero, I just… I don't know if Kendou would be able to take it all the way. I need someone who can be… the symbol… of peace…"

"I…. guess that would be pretty annoying." Midoriya nodded, missing the twinkle in the blonde's sunken eyes as he realized something. "I hope you can find a good candidate."

"But I already have." The blonde said simply, getting a look from the girl. He gave her a grin as he stood up. "I've been trying to make my successor as the symbol of peace and my successor for One for All the same person for my own ease but… Young Midoriya, you match up too perfectly for what I'm looking for. You have the power to match up to One for All on your own. Though you may not accept my power, will you accept this? My offer to train you as the next symbol of peace?"

Her throat went dry, her eyes went wide and the entire world seemed to stop moving. Her…. The next….symbol. This was a decision that needed care, elegance, deliberation.

"Uh kid? I-"

"YESPLEASETHANKYOU!" The girl blurted out before she could stop herself. Biting her tongue, she shook her head and looked back up at the man. "I mean, If you really are sure, I would appreciate it immensely."

"Nice save, Kiddo." The man laughed, placing a hand on her head and ruffling it a bit. "Now…. What do you think? Though I know your biased. Do you think Kendou would be a good candidate for One for All?"

"I…. won't pretend I know enough to justify a proper decision but if it was me…" The girl placed a finger to her chin in though, before smiling. "As long as she had a guiding hand in the right direction, she could probably manage more than you'd ever suspect. Still, you're the expert so…"

"Right… I'm the expert." All Might repeated quietly, as the two walked back towards sparring. "Shall we try your whipfist power next?"

"uh, I don't know, that's only really for non-human-"

"TOO LATE, WE'VE BEGUN!"

And once again Midoriya was punched in the face, repeatedly.

* * *

It was the final day of their long road of training. The two girls had been looking forward and yet dreading this day for so long now, as the day of the U.A. entrance exam was also today.

They wouldn't be able to do anymore, so they were at the best they could possibly be before going into the exam. Still, All Might had called them down the beach as early as possible before they went off to the exam, having something important to tell them.

"Ah, young Midoriya, young Kendou!" Their teacher called out, grabbing both their attentions. They turned to see him running down the length of the beach, the sand practically sparkling, as the water at the edge of the beach reflected the first rays of the sun. The blonde stopped before them both with a wide grin. "Well my girls, I have to say both have you done tremendously! Young Kendou, this beach is absolutely spotless, well done!"

"Thank you, All Might." The girl said with a bashful smile, bowing. Then the muscular man turned to Midoriya and suddenly threw a punch that the girl caught, flipping around his arm and kicking him in the face before leaping back with a grin.

"Good reflexes, young Midoriya." The blonde commended, rubbing his cheek and turning back to them. "You both came to me ten months ago to see if you had what it takes to get into U.A., at the time I already thought you to could pass the exam but now I know for a fact you both deserve to get into my old school. With your drive and determination, you will both be amazing heroes. You already are amazing students to me."

At that, the two friends shared a hug in excitement.

"Now, young Midoriya, you should get on your way to the exam. Young Kendou, I must keep you a little longer." The man said, getting an odd look from the red head. Midoriya however grinned, already having an inkling to what this was about. "I need to tell you about my quirk. Young Midoriya already knows, so she can go."

"I'll see you both later!" Midoriya said, smiling while she turned and took off. Trying to resist the urge to swing to the exam was really difficult but somehow she managed, getting to the station in no time.

She was finally on her way to joining U.A., Itsuka beside her as it was supposed to be.

Nothing could ruin her good mood today!

Then Bakugou climbed aboard the train.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride has been… awkward to the say the least. They had sat in silence, not meeting one another's eyes as they waited. It was a long fifteen minutes, that was for sure.

Eventually they arrived at the station and got out, neither really acknowledging each other, except for one moment as Midoriya stayed behind to wait on Kendou. She'd expected Bakugou to just leave but instead…

"Deku?" He asked, voice lacking his normal growl. Curious she turned to him with a quirked brow. Then he smiled, far to evil looking for someone who was supposed to be a hero. "Give up, fail the exam. You're gonna regret it if you don't."

Once upon a time, she might have trembled that or even listened, but now she just turned to him with a bored expression. "No, I don't think I will. Do me favour and take a hit on the head, maybe then you'll fix whatever is wrong in your head. Just a thought."

"Tch. Fucker." The blonde snarled, turning around and stomping off as another train pulled up. Looking around, the girl grinned as she saw her friend jumped out, turning to her with a beaming smile.

"Izu! You sneaky little…" The red head laughed, punching her friend in the shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Not really, but I guess you said yes?" She asked, and Istuka nodded as the two separated. "Nervous?"

"About as much as I would be anyways. Come on, we don't have much time before they close the gates." The taller girl said and the two hurried along, laughing amongst themselves and talking about what they were expecting to find inside.

They knew robots were involved, but not much about the machines themselves. Kendou was expecting some dumb hunks od metal while Midoriya was prepared for full on artificial intelligence laser eye bots. Sure the greenette's was more fantastical but she'd seen a lot in her years as the Prototype, she'd learned it was best to be prepared for anything.

"Well, I guess I'll see you inside." Itsuka said, smiling as the two wrapped each other in a quick goodbye hug. The red head chuckled as she nuzzles her head into the smaller girls neck. "Don't you dare lose, miss I can do anything."

"Good luck to you to, Itsuka." Midoriya laughed, separating and walking her begin to walk down the path will she stayed behind a moment. "Maybe they'll have a Rock, Paper, Scissors contestant you can win at!"

At that, her friend just gave her the finger as she walked off while the shapeshifter laughed. Looking up at the school before her, she could barely believe.

So long ago, she'd been a random quirkless little boy with a dying dream and no real hope. Now she was the greatest version of herself she could be, with amazing powers and friends like Kendou helping her along, the number one pro hero as a mentor and even years of extra experience under her belt.

Nothing could stop her now! Except that crack in the ground her foor just caught in.

yeah, that could stop her. She sighed, ready to faceplant without a word however the impact never came. Blinking she felt a hand on her back and turned to see a brown haired girl holding her afloat, at a sideways angle.

A very steep angle, that was maybe showing off a little to much. "Uh…"

"Sorry, I used my quirk to stop you failing, but I figured you wouldn't mind!" The girl said. Midoriya just continued to blush as she tried to right herself. "Hey are you….oh…OH! I'm so sorry!"

"i-it's fine." The greenette brushed off quietly as the girl set her back on her feet. "You were just helping. I shouldn't have feel in the first place. Izumi Midoriya, you are?"

"Oh! Ochaco Uraraka!" The girl said, scratching the back of her head and radiating cuteness. Suddenly, Izumi was very glad she already had a reason to be blushing. 'Pretty….No bad brain! Focus!' "Isn't this all like, way nerve-wracking?"

"Well…. I guess it depends on what part you focus on, quirks, things like that." The shapeshifter shrugged as they both began to walk towards the building. "What exactly was that anyways?"

"Oh! My quirk lets me cancel people's mass so they float. I have a weight limit but you were surprisingly light." The brunette laughed, looking to her. "What about you?"

"It's… hard to explain." The greenette said, scratching the back of her head. No way she could fit the whole thing in to the two minutes they had left walking to the lecture hall. "To put a long story short, I can shapeshift and I'm strong. That's the important parts anyway for today."

"Oh, then I bet you'll do well! Hope I can meet you again sometime!" The brunette smiled, walking in and wandering off to find her seat. With a quiet sigh, Izumi took her spot beside Bakugou, and the presenter began.

"Oh wow it's present mic…." The girl muttered with a grin, once she recognized his massive blonde hair and overabundance of flair.

The presentation went well for the most part, with the man explaining the idea behind the practical test and written test as they all listened to him and Midoriya quietly noted strategies under her breath. However there had been one small mishap, when the pro had been explaining the different types of villain.

"Excuse me, sir!" A voice called and all eyes turned to a tall and bulky blue haired teen with glasses, who was raising his hand as he talked. "On the pamphlet we all received, it clearly listed four robots, not three! If this is a mistake then it is quite an egregious one on U.A's part. Additionally…. You! The girl with the long curly green hair! Stop muttering, it's distracting to the rest of us!"

"Uh… sorry?" The girl said, surprised. She was sure she hadn't been that loud. 'Didn't need to call me out so publicly like that though.'

"Well, to answer your question little listener, we do have a fourth type! It isn't worth any points however, so you should just think of it as an obstacle to try to avoid." Present Mic explained, satisfying the teen while Midoriya grumbled a little under her breathe.

* * *

After that little mishap, they'd done a written test for half an hour, and Izumi was more than confident she'd aced that part so now all that was left was the practical exam.

She and a group of other assorted teenagers all stood before a gate to a mock city, massive in scale. It was impressive a school could even build something like this.

Looking around to see if there was anything she should be careful about from other students, she noticed the brunette from before. 'Oh, I should probably wish her good luck.'

She had begun walking forward, only for a hand to land on her shoulder and get her attention. Looking around she came eye to eye with the blue haired teen from before, who was frowning at her. "She's trying to prepare for the trial ahead, what are you gonna do, distract her?"

Oh, that was it.

"Dude, back off!" She said, yanking her shoulder back with a frown of her own. "Why don't _you _focus on it, instead of trying to make me feel bad again. You don't even know what I was going to do."

"I-" The taller teens eyes widened, and he went to say something but before he could, he was cut off by Present Mic's voice from the speakers above.

"STUDENTS BEGIN!" He announced, getting everyone's attention except Midoriya, who immediately started to move. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL BATTLES!"

The greenette could hear the other students start to thunder behind her, practically a stampede as they all rushed through the door. For a second, beside the girl the blue haired boy caught up to her, and she noticed he had engines in his legs giving him greater speed.

Not wanting to have to risk another scolding or something, the girl started going full speed, easily leaving him behind. The world flashed and she grinned as a robot suddenly swung around the corner.

She heard shouts from the others behind her as the metal machines started to appear. The one before her stomped a leg down near her but she jumped over it easily, tearing through it's head with her bear hands before forming her blade on her right hand and her hammer fist on her left hand. 'Armoured. Better going with my stronger powers.'

Another flash alerted her to look forward and bigger tank like robot barrelled down towards her. 'Let's try this!'

She leapt into the air, flipping upside down above the robot and sending out two tendrils to bungee back down, smashing her hammerfist into the robot and causing dents all over. Where the plating had fell off near it's eye, she shoved in her blade with a quick thrust, seeing the light in the robots eyes die.

Her hands turned back to normal and she saw the brunette before fighting a cluster of them at once, and the blue haired teen tearing through one with his legs. 'Clusters probably are a good idea. Robots kick out a lot of heat from all that tech so….'

The world turned to a rich blue in her eyes as she looked around, noting a few people glowing red, and then she saw her targets through the walls. A group of ten three-pointers all wandering about the same area. 'Perfect!'

She leapt up the closest building and ran along the wall, swing other the next buildings roof with a tendril and diving for the cluster, landing in front of them all. A series of beeps came from them as they all turned to see her and she grinned. "Ten against one?"

They started charging towards her and she formed a set of claws, pointing the ones on her left straight towards them all and taking aim. "I love those kinds of odds!"

The claws shot off rapidly as she changed between, easily slicing through four of the robots in a couple of seconds before running to the next nearest robot and flipping over it, landing in the centre of all the bots. "Now this one is a special move i've been dying to try out! Devastator: Ground spike Graveyard!"

As she shouted this, she forced her remaining claws into the ground. A moment past of silence before the street suddenly started to rumble and all along it, massive spike burst out of the ground. Most were directed at the robots but a few just popped up here and there without direction. Something she could only use when no one else was around.

She laughed as she leapt up onto a building and sling-shotted herself over another, seeing a cluster of two pointer down below her. 'Whipfist or muscle mass? Ah screw it, let's do both!'

Her right arm shifted into a sharp, angled blade with a curve and two points, attached to a bunch of tendons ready to be launched at any time. Her left arm became coated in a stone like residue, up to her elbow and she could feel the weight behind it.

Grinning she dropped down from above and used stone-coated hand to shatter the first robot's Armour instantly, throwing her other arm up as she landed, going straight through another robots head and yanking back.

Flipping in front of the last robot, she grinned as she held the metallic head. "Did your friend drop this? Well I can leave it with you, right? Great!"

As she said that, she smashed the head against the robot and tore its own one off, smashing the circuitry inside. Stretching she let out a giggle. "God I wish I could go all out more. This is fun."

Hopping off the robot, she clapped her hands together with a grin. This was going well. Then the city started to rumble.

"What the…"

The world flashed, and she heard a cry of pain. Turning back as students bolted past her, looks of terror upon their faces she noticed two things. The first was that Uraraka had gotten trapped under some rubble, struggling to get out.

The other was the zero-pointer, the size of a skyscraper barrelling down towards them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she vaguely registered she could rub this in Kendou's face later.

She rushed forward before she could comprehend anything else, knowing just that the robot going over the girl would be incredibly bad. She looked forward, considering sending out a tendril and yanking the girl away however she decided against it. With the brunette stuck, she'd likely end up breaking the girls ankle in the process.

So, she settled for plan B, putting her arms into an x shape as she ran before throwing them down, creating a dozen small flesh grenades that flew under the robot monstrosities feet. "FLESH GRENADE CLUSTER!"

They all landed, exploding all around and creating a platform the massive robot got stuck in, trying it's hardest to fight. She still couldn't focus on Uraraka just yet!

She leapt into the air, swinging onto the robot's leg and punching a hole through the metal, stuffing both her arms inside. "Improvised devastator! Tendril Disruptor!"

Her arms exploded with dozens of red tendrils and after a second hundred of holes opened up all around the robots body as sharpened tendrils burst out, destroying it from the inside.

After that, she flipped backwards and landed beside the brunette, smashing the rubble around her foot and picking her up bridal style. She didn't have time to think as she bolted to the other end of the street, setting the girl down.

Looking back she saw the zero pointer twitching, ready to explode and she grimaced. 'That'll cause some collateral! Gotta…'

She put her hands together, focusing all her stored biomass to a single point and looking at her target. She only had one shot at this! "Final Devastator! Critical Pain!"

With that shout, she threw her hand forward and billions of interlocked and tightly packed tendrils burst forth, all hitting the giant robot in the chest and pushing it high into the air, parts of it falling off as the main body was thrown into the stratosphere.

"T-thanks, that was- LOOK OUT!" Before the greenette could even process what was wrong, she was shoved forward by the girl and looked back to see a piece of rubble crash into the ground where she would have been standing. "Are you ok?!"

"Uh! Yeah, but you didn't need to do that." The girl said, running around to see Uraraka looking panicked. Smiling, the greenette walked up to her. "I can handle that kinda thing. More importantly, are YOU ok?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I think so." The brunette nodded, giving herself a once over.

"Great, then we should get back to-"

"TIMES UP STUDENTS! PLEASE RETURN TO THE GATE!"

"-Never mind." Midoriya deadpanned, and the girl chuckled a little. Shaking her head, the shapeshifter looked up as the two began walking to the entrance together. "So, do you think you did well?"

"I mean I hope so but I have no idea." Uraraka shrugged with a frown. "You?"

"I think so. I didn't really hold back so…."

"Hey…Midoriya right?" The brunette asked and Izumi nodded. A grin split across Uraraka's face as she clapped her hands together. "How about we trade numbers?! You seem really cool, even if one of us doesn't get into U.A., and if we do then that just means we have some friends going in!"

"Heh, yeah ok. That sounds great." She nodded, pulling out her phone. Despite being composed on the outside, she was internally panicking on the inside. 'A pretty girl who isn't secretly planning to kill me who wants my number? Am I dreaming?'

It only took them a couple seconds to exchange and they both agreed to text one another when they got home. Looking around after that, Izumi smiled happily.

She didn't need to see the scores to be certain she'd done well enough to pass! Now she just needed to know how Kendou had done.


	6. Chapter 6

"You.. you broke your arm?!" Midoriya exclaimed as she inspected Kendou's body, the red head's left arm in a sling. "How?!"

"I…. kinda underestimated just how bad the backlash would actually be…" The girl laughed quietly, pulling away and turning to walk down the path as Izumi trailed behind. "All Might wasn't kidding when he said it was intense."

"Yeah but bone breaking!? I thought…." The greenette let out a frustrated sigh, catching up and deciding this was an issue to argue with All Might, not Kendou. "What exactly were you doing when you broke it?"

"Oh, well it was right as the exam was about to end. The zero pointer was barrelling down on us, and there was the big crowed of two and three pointers all in front of it. I was kinda worried I wouldn't be high enough in the rankings so I decided to use it…." The girl began to trail off, nervous grin on her face. Sighing, Izumi looked at her expectantly. "I…. brought down the zero pointer on top of all the robots. I may have also demolished a few of the buildings by accident. It was like a whole new quirk! Well… actually I guess technically that's what it was."

"…Well done, Itsuka. Just… well done." The shapeshifter said, shaking her head. "Can't leave you alone for a second."

"Says the girl who manages to explode into chunks every other day!" The red head laughed, shoving the greenette lightly. "So? What about you? Is your placement as uncertain and nerve-wracking as mine or is 'the great prototype' too good for that."

"Oh haha. Keep your voice down about that." Midoriya giggled, as the two walked into the train station. "And it's the fantabulous prototype to you."

"Yes, your majesty." Itsuka teased, sticking her tongue out. "So come on, let's here how It went!"

"Eh, there's really not that much to tell." Izumi shrugged, as the two boarded their train back to Mustafu. They took a booth, both sitting on the same side so Kendou could rest on the smaller girl. "I got to try out a whole bunch of moves I don't really get to utilize as much as I'd like. Oh, I did meet this one girl, Uraraka. Actually, she gave me her number. I kinda hope she gets in."

When she heard the red head gasp, Midoriya knew she made a mistake. The taller girl shot up excitedly, giddy look on her face and already the greenette could see all the incoming teasing. 'Oh no.'

"Oh my god!"

"Don't…"

"My little Izumi is growing up to be a romantic, getting girl's numbers!" Itsuka squealed, wrapping her good arm tight around the shapeshifter as she blushed. "I'm so proud!"

"Please stop…."

"Never! Oh I can't wait until your mom hears!" The red head laughed, and Izumi birefly considered literally melting. "Come on! Tell me about her!"

"Kendou…." Midoriya groaned, only for the girls grip to get tighter. "Itsuka…"

"Come on please?" The taller girl pleaded, pout on her face and the greenette sighed, a teasing smile of her own coming on.

"You're lucky your cute, you know that?"

"Not as cute as you!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere and you know it."

"What, am I not allowed to compliment my best friend?"

"Not when you're only doing it to try to escape my ire for teasing me."

"Fair. Still, come on. Uraraka? What's she like? Is she pretty?" The tall teen pondered and Midoriya nodded, scratching the back of her neck. "Tell me everything."

So she did, and that was how the two spent the majority of their train ride back, discussing a girl they barely knew.

Two weeks after they'd attended the exam, the results had come in. Midoriya had been out, patrolling for one final time and beating down thug after thug with ease, so she didn't know straight away until her phone went off and she'd seen the text from Kendou.

It had simply said to meet her at Dagobah as soon as possible with her results letter. Judging by the excited face on the text though, the greenette could already guess what Itsuka's result had been.

She'd rushed immediately home after that, fortunately not running into any more crimes along the way. She had landed on one of the higher balconies and changed back to her normal blue blouse and black skirt, hurrying home. She pushed the door to her apartment open quickly, excitement on her face and saw Kokoa and Inko both sitting on the couch, shaking in nervous excitement.

"Izumi! It's here!" The blue haired woman called, grabbing the letter and throwing it to the girl with a grin. "I bet you did amazing, sweetie!"

Opening the letter, she found a projector of some description inside and pulled it out, placing it on the table. The three woman leaned in, and suddenly a massive projection of All Might's face appeared.

"AHAHA! I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" The blonde laughed, causing the two taller woman in the room to jump back in fright from the sudden entrance while Midoriya just sat up straight. 'Wait, why is-' "I'm sure you are wondering why I am delivering this message, well the answer is simple, my girl! I am now in a teaching position at U.A high! Of course, you're not on this projection for that, young Midoriya! You want to know how you did. Well, let me just let the number speak for itself! You got…."

He screen flashed and a screen appeared behind All Might, showing the text 'Combat Points' and the number….

"Thirty-nine!" The blonde announced and Midoriya's eye twitched. 'So close to forty….' "Not a bad scoring at all, however on it's own it wouldn't be enough to pass."

The shapeshifter felt her mouth dry, and her eyes widened. 'No… I didn't…'

Then her mentor laughed, gesturing to behind him. "Good thing we have rescue points as well! I'm sure you remember rushing in heroically to save one miss Uraraka from the zero pointer. In the process of doing this, you earned yourself seventy rescue points! As well as that, miss Uraraka's decision to save you from the rubble gave her ten points, and with it you both have managed to succeed. You passed the test young Midoriya! How could a hero course ever turn down someone who acts to save another?!"

A grin started to grow on her face, and she felt two pairs of arms wrap tight around her in excitement. She vaguely registered Kokoa saying something about 'that being our baby'

"And, as if that wasn't enough. With your combined points, you gained a total of one hundred and nine points. The second place ranking overall had only eighty-two points overall, all from combat. Well done, my girl! I- Huh? Yes I'm just wrapping up now- Wait I have to do how many of these?! Oh geez…."

Midoriya laughed at her mentor's antics, the projection fading away and she took a moment to just enjoy this feeling. She was in…. she was going to U.A! She really would be a hero!

"Um, mom? Kokoa? I'd love to stay but Kendou wanted to meet me about her results so…" The greenette excused herself, standing up and beginning to move towards the door. However before she could get far she heard shuffling behind her.

"Wait Izumi! Just, before you go…." Inko started, pulling out a parcel from the back of the couch and placing it on the table with a smile.

"Me and your mom have been working on a little something for you, for when you got in." Her aunt grinned, taking off the lid. Walking over, izumi puled it out and found it was a pure black costume, covered in green stripes all over. It had a bunny like hood with red lenses, a flowery but not so huge it was in the way skirt,, black leggings to protect her modesty and finally, a metal collar of some kind, resembling teeth. "We know you love your costume but you can't exactly go in with it as your main one, so we looked at one of your old notebooks. It's changed up a little, cause you made it before… well you know, but we tried to keep your color scheme in tact."

The greenette was quiet as she looked it over, grin turning to a soft smile as she looked at her aunt and mother, before wrapping them both into a tight hug. "Thank you…."

"Just…. Put it to good use sweetie." Her mother chuckled, placing a hand on her head. "I know you'll make me proud. Now, go see Kendou."

"Right!"

It didn't take her long at all to get to the beach, hurrying as fast as she reasonably could and finding herself atop the steps, looking over the scenery until she spotted her friend and mentor, talking at the edge of the beach.

"Itsuka! All Might!" She called, bounding up to the two with a grin and getting their attention. They smiled back and Kendou rushed forth, wrapping her into a tight hug. "I got in! You?"

"Yup! I can't believe we really did it!" The red head laughed excitedly and Midoriya picked her up, twirling around lightly. "Hahaha! Hey! I get it, your strong!"

"Well done. Both of you," All Might interrupted, a much softer smile on his face as Izumi set down the new One for All user. "I am incredibly proud of both of you, you have no idea."

"Ehehe… thanks. Oh! Wait, I just remembered, you're gonna be a teacher at U.A. now?" The vigilante asked, cocking her head to the side and the man nodded.

"Yes, teaching the hero course. I was already going in before I met either of you, initially to try to find a successor but now, it's simply a fortunate way that I can teach the both of you, even if you won't be in the same class." The blonde explained, and the two girls shared a look of disappointment at that.

"Oh, we're in different classes? I'm 1-A." Midoriya muttered, pulling out her letter to show the taller girl. Sighing, Itsuka pulled out her own, and showed where it said '1-B' "Damn."

"That's a shame." Kendou muttered, turning back to their mentor. "At least we're both in though. We can just see each other at the end of the day."

"That's a positive way to think of it!" All Might laughed. "Now, I don't want to keep you both too long, as I'm sure you have stuff to do and it IS quite late. Young Kendou, I will need to speak with you tomorrow more in-depth about One for All, I do apologise if I failed to warn you as well as I should of. Young Midoriya…. Just be careful. The teachers are already wondering why someone of your calibre wasn't a recommended student, and they are hardly easy to fool. If they see too many similarities between you and your alter-ego, they will find out."

"So, I keep hiding my secret identity like I always have?" Midoriya asked with a grin,, before punching her fist into her palm. "Piece of cake!"

"Say's the girl who ends up revealing it to someone new every week." Kendou said under her breathe, pretending not to notice the look Izumi gave her for the comment. Sighing, the three turned to walk to the entrance of the beach

"So, want to do something on the way back sis?" Midoriya asked, before she realized what she said. After a moment, Kendou's grin turned teasing once more.

"Oh, I don't know _sis? _Anything you want to do _sis?_" She asked, placing heavy emphasis on the 'sis' part. Rolling her eyes, Izumi shoved her. A second later though, the shapeshifter got a hug from the taller girls. "Hey, I'm just kidding. If you want to call me sis, go ahead."

"Not that it's my place to say anything but you two did always seem like sisters anyways." All Might said as they reached their split off, where the girls would split from their mentor. "Well, I'll see you both later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Well, I won't get caught doing it at least." Midoriya called back, before turning back to Kendou. "But yeah, I do know a good café nearby, _sis._"

So, the two 'sisters' continued to laugh and tease one another as they set off for something to eat.

"HEY YOU HAG! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE UGLY ASS PHOTOS OF DEKU FROM WHEN WE WERE KIDS?!" Bakugou demanded, yelling down the stairs as his acceptance letter sat before him.

"UGLY?! HE WAS A CUTER KID THAN YOU EVER WERE! WHY DO YOU WANT THEM!?" A more feminine voice barked up the stairs, make the blonde snarl. "YOU AREN'T GONNA TRY TO PULL SOME SHIT ARE YOU KATSUKI?! I SWEAR TO FUCK-"

"SHUT UP! I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM!" He lied, letting off an explosion, before he noticed the book he was looking for in the corner.

He opened it up to one of the early pages and grinned as he came across one of him and the little fuckmunch playing in the pool. Back when Izumi was still Izuku.

He couldn't make the bitch fail the entrance exam, she would have definitely passed with her freak villain powers. U.A. wasn't a place for someone like her though!

So he would just have to run her out, by exposing her however he had to.

* * *

In the dark depths of japan, hidden away from the ordinary citizens and the heroes, two figures sat conversing.

"What do you think, doctor?" A breathy, quiet voice asked.

"Servicable, I suppose." Another voice hummed, however there was an annoyed tone to his voice. "Still… I'd say I was the better choice than this… Nomu…"

"Patience Srijan…. Patience. You're time will come as well. In the meantime, I imagine Kurogiri could do with some help keeping Tomura in check."

"Yes, master."


	7. Chapter 7

Izumi was quiet as she walked into the Mustafu detention centre. Tomorrow would be her first day at U.A. and in her excitement, she of course wanted to share the news with her friends.

Which included Rei, and all her energy had been sapped from her as that thought had gone through her head. Because the greenette made a mistake…. In the midst of her training she forgot to visit…

She quietly asked for the imprisoned girl at the reception desk and got told to go to the usual spot. She picked at a loose bit of her skin as she walked in, taking her seat.

Guards bustled about the place as prisoners were brought out and finally, after what felt like an eternity to the shapeshifter, a familiar head of black hair came out. Rei looked up, sad frown on her face then she realized who had walked in, and her eyes lit up.

Sitting down, both picked up their phones and Rei looked both relieved and yet concerned. Silence hung between them for a moment as they thought about what to say, before Midoriya finally took a calming breathe and dived into it. "H-hey. How a-are you?"

"Hi… Same as ever. Not much happens here." The girl shrugged, tugging at her orange sleeve. "You?"

"Well um…. Ok, first, before that. I'm sorry!" The greenette blurted out, looking Rei in the eyes. "I forgot to visit and that's just….. it's not ok. Regardless of whatever excuse, I shouldn't have done that to you and I'm sorry I did."

"I…. I mean…. You don't exactly need to visit me at all, so I'm looking to see you anyways." The black haired girl shrugged it off, however her eyes betrayed her real feelings about it. "I won't lie though… I was…. Pretty scared. Scared I wouldn't see you again."

"Oh…." Sighing, the shapeshifter looked down. "I'm sorry I made you worry like that then. I promise… I promise I'll try to visit more constantly from now on, ok?"

"Oh, but… You don't have to-"

"I want to, ok?" Izumi said, with a sad smile. After a moment of contemplation, a smile passes Rei's own face and she smiled back.

"Ok. So… Is there a reason? I mean, considering the time of year and your dream…. I think I might know." Rei laughed and the greenette shook her head amused.

"Yeah well…. I've been doing a lot of intensive training, like super intensive even for me and…. It was all for the entrance exam a few weeks ago." She said, chuckling when she saw the imprisoned girls eyes light up.

"They changed the time they take them at? Wait so then did you go!? Did you pass?!"

"Yeah… You're looking at one of the new members of U.A.'s hero course."

"Oh my god, congratulations! That's huge!" Rei said, though her smile seemed a little forced. "So…. You'll finally be a hero. Patrolling… with no time for-"

"Stop that." Izumi chastised, with a small smile. "I made a mistake ok, but that doesn't mean I will just stop coming to see you all together. I'll visit next week, same day. Ok?"

"Ok…." Rei nodded, rubbing her arm. It wasn't particularly inspiring in confidence but somehow the shapeshifter doubted she would get much more out of her. So the rest of the visit she simply regaled the tale of the exam to the black haired girl.

* * *

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A!" Izumi muttered under her breathe as she walked through the halls, taking in each door. She was in no rush, having gotten on one the early trains to get here. 'Aha! There we go- Woah….'

The door was unbelievably huge, and the greenette could only imagine the size of the student who would have made such doors a necessity. Shaking her head, the girl walked inside and to her horror the very first two students she set her eyes on were ones she recognized.

Bakugou's presence wasn't that surprising, though she had been hopeful they would have been in different classes. The blonde however was ignoring a scolding from another familiar student, a tall blue haired teen. 'Oh no…'

"Have you no respect for those who worked to craft these items? Our upper class man once sat here!" The tall teen said, only to be flipped the bird by Bakugou. "THAT IS JUST UNCALLED FOR!"

"I see you're wasting no time with making 'friends', Katsuki." The greenette snarked as she crossed her arms, getting everyone's attention. The blue haired teen seemed to be frozen as he recognized her. "Scold him if you want, but it's just going to be an exercise in futility. If it doesn't come out his own mouth, he won't listen to what's being said."

"Fucker." The blonde replied simply, crossing his arms. The strict teen seemed to want to say something to that but instead changed his mind, walking quickly towards the girl.

"Tenya Iida, from Somei academy. I recognize you from the exam." 'Oh here we go. 'Your attitude was-'' "I must apologize for my behaviour."

Wait, what.

"I take many things quite seriously, especially in regards to discipline and education. It was drilled into us at Somei that it is of the utmost importance however I see now that I may have gone to far in enforcing such discipline." Iida said, bowing. The greenette could only blink in surprise. "By your place here and your scores on the exam, you clearly are a more apt student than I. Forgive me."

"I…. don't know about the apt student part, but hey, as long as you aren't going to snap at me now." The girl shrugged, as the taller teen stood up. "Izumi Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

Iida went to respond but before he got a chance, a new voice spoke up. "Hey, I recognized that pretty hair. Midoriya!"

Turning, she smiled as she came face to face with Uraraka, who had a bright grin on her face. "Oh hey! Good to see you."

"I know! It's so awesome we even got into the same class! I can't wait to meet everyone here. I wonder what their all lik-"

"If you're just here to make friends, then you best pack up and leave." A gruff voice cut in. looking behind the brunette revealed a scruffy black haired man in a sleeping bag. Both Iida and Uraraka shouted in shock while Midoriya sighed. 'Great, I can already tell what type of teacher this is going to be.'

Ushering them into the room, the man sighed frustratedly as he looked over them all as silence finally descended. "It took you all seven seconds before you shut up. That isn't going to work. Rationally students would understand to be quiet immediately."

Izumi gritted her teeth.

"I'm Shota Aizawa. I'm your homeroom teacher." He revealed and Izumi let out a quiet inaudible sigh. The man pulled out a basket from behind his desk, placing it at the front and giving them all a look. "Come on. We're all heading to the field outside once you put these on. Don't take longer than you need to."

"Um… sir?" Izumi spoke up, getting his attention. "Can I speak to you a moment, regarding clothing?"

"What is it?" The man asked, seemingly completely uninterested in the conversation.

"I kind of have to absorb any clothes to use them, but that also means I can't exactly give them back. What do you want me to do?" She asked, and the scruffy teacher just sighed.

"We can replace it easily enough. Just take one."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get outside, everyone having been quick to change after Aizawa's instructions, no one wanting to anger the man on the first day. They all stood now, confused on a running track while Aizawa looked out to them all with bored, tired eyes.

"Normally the school would have you doing an introductory course, getting used to the school and such." He began, pulling out an electronic device. "This is a waste of time that can be spent on more important endeavours. Midoriya, you scored highest on the practical exam, come here."

"Yes sir." The girl grumbled as she walked up to him, and took a ball from his hand that he offered.

"Now, go stand at the marking over there and get ready to throw. What was your average in the ball throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked, with a quirked brow.

"37 metres sir."

"Ok. Now do it with your quirk."

She bit her tongue, avoiding making a sarcastic remark that she couldn't because she didn't have a quirk. Instead she took her place and took aim. She considered trying her bio blaster but decided to go with raw strength instead.

She winded her arm back, before throwing her arm forward with an explosion of bio-mass going through her arm, giving it a little boost. It went flying into the sky, until it could no longer be seen.

Turning to her classmates, she saw their eyes wide and jaws dropped, causing her to giggle. After a couple moments, Aizawa lifted the device to show her score.

"1030 metres." He announced lazily, before a more malicious grin came onto his face, causing Izumi's own smile to falter. "Now, we're going to do a series of tests much like this. You've been doing standardized tests all your lives, but you've never gotten to use your quirks."

'I guess that makes sense.'

"The ministry of education is still trying to pretend we're all equal, and not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational."

Izumi balled her fists. Was he right? Maybe. She could still remember when she was just a quirkless kid though, and hearing words like that would never fail to get under her skin.

"It's a way of gauging your potential. Whoever comes last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"What….."

"You can't do that, that isn't fair!" Uraraka complained, and Izumi tried not to smack her palm into her face. Not a smart thing to say to a teacher like Aizawa.

"Do you suppose life is fair? Do you think people who are trapped under rumble, inches from death with their only hope being a hero coming to recue them think life is fair?" he challenged, brushing his hair out of his face. "No, they don't. They have to rely on pro's who are competent and put together. Who have what it takes to save them. So show me that you can do that, and go beyond, plus ultra style."

Izumi tightened her fist at that, turning away and deciding to just focus on the tests. Keeping her comments to herself may have proven more challenging though.

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin."

* * *

The first test was simple, the fifty metre dash. Izumi braced herself, ready for the noise that would tell them to begin. She was against Katsuki, as the last two people to go.

"Hey, so what's the green haired chicks power anyways?" A purple ball haired teen questioned quietly, unaware as everyone else she could hear them all. "Her arm pulsed when she threw that ball but I didn't see what it was."

"I have no idea, though I think I recall seeing her shifting her body at some point. Transformation type, maybe."

The fastest time so far had been Iida, at 3.04 seconds. Impressive to be sure, but she could beat that.

"Begin!"

Explosions went off as Bakugou used his quirk to propel him, and the greenette grinned. Some jaws dropped as she was stood inspecting her clothing on the other side as soon as the announcement was over, Bakugou still moving.

The machine announced her time.

"0.57 seconds!" It said in it's weirdly chirpy robotic voice, and the greenette heard a few people muttering in surprise. 'Well, at least I shouldn't be in any trouble.'

* * *

After the dash had come grip strength test. People had gone four at the time, as that was how many of the devices were present. Midoriya took a breathe as she daintily lifted hers, doing her best not put any pressure on yet.

To her left, a tall raven haired girl was using some kind of clamp she had created and Iida was simply relying on his natural strength.

To her other side, a large muscular teen with six seemingly connected arms gripped onto his, and the score that flashed up got some people's attention.

"Woah! 560 kilograms? That's insane dude!" A boy with dark hair and unusual rounded elbows said excitedly, inspecting it. He turned, looking over to her after noticing her stare. "What about you, Midoriya right?"

"Oh, right. Oh let's see…" She nodded, looking down. She had no way to gauge a specific output so she decided to just grip as tight as she could. That was a mistake as the numbers went haywire, last reading somewhere in the thousands before the machine exploded in her face. "Crap! Oh no…"

"Well, that's frustrating." Aizawa commented as he walked over. He gave her a light glare, yet there didn't seem to be any real anger in it. "Try not to break school equipment from now on. I'll go get the last recorded score of the chip."

"Y-yes sir."

As she walked away, red faced she heard the purple haired boy from before speak up again. "Remind me to never get a hand job off her!"

Her face got worse, however she was at least thankful when the small statured teen took a sudden hit for his commented from the six armed teen.

* * *

The third test was the standing long jump. She was last up to the test, in a pattern she was beginning to notice. She certainly had no worries about this one.

Wasting no time as she walked up to the zone she began to run, until finally she leapt into the air. She cleared the sand pit. She also cleared the entirety of the U.A. building and may have startled a few third years.

Hey, she definitely cleared the sand pit though!

* * *

The rest of the tests all ended up in a similar vein, with the greenette performing excellently on each one. She was sure one or two people had been staring at her jealously at times.

She definitely had ended up in something of a pseudo-competition with the tall raven haired girl. She didn't really know how it started, but it had involved the creation of a cannon. After that, the two had just kept trying to do each other with shapeshifting and creation respectively.

"Alright, here's the results." Aizawa announced as they all crowded near him. He pressed a button and a hologram came up, displaying their scores.

**20\. Toru Hagakure**

**19\. Mineta Minoru**

**18\. Kyoka Jirou**

**17\. Denki Kaminari**

**16\. Hanta Sero**

**15\. Yuuga Aoyoma **

**14\. Tsuyu Asui**

**13\. Rikido Satou**

**12\. Koji Koda**

**11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

**10\. Mina Ashido**

**9\. Eijirou Kirishima**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro**

**7\. Mezo Shoji**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**5\. Tenya Iida**

**4\. Katsuki Bakugou**

**3\. Shoto Todoroki**

**2\. Momo Yaoyorouzu **

And finally, in first place the greenette grinned proudly as she saw her name.

**1\. Izumi Midoriya**

She did however feel bad for the Hagakure girl, who seemed to be invisible yet even despite that her stress was definitely able to be seen from a mile away. The greenette could only wonder… 'Will he really say invisibility has no potential? These tests would have been bullshit for someone like her…'

"And I lied, no one is going home."

Midoriya blinked, before gritting her teeth. She was happy for Hagakure of course, but she was slowly but surely considering adding their teacher to her list of people to 'Murder, but not really'.

A few students began to converse among themselves, and Iida and Uraraka came over the shapeshifter. "Midoriya, you were amazing!"

"Eh, just had a natural advantage is all." She shrugged, as the class began to follow their teacher back to the school. "I'm sure if we had other different, someone else would have come out on top."

"Still, some of your results are nothing to be trifled with." Iida said, placing a finger to his chin. "Some of the feats you are capable of pulling off already…. I can tell you will make for one versatile hero."

She blushed at that, grinning as she rubbed the back of her head. It wasn't just these two who were talking about her either, just the only ones saying it directly too her.

"Man, that Midoriya girl…. She's insane…." A boy with yellow hair that had a black lightning strike commented. "How do you even get that strong? I couldn't pin down her exact power at all."

"I think it probably has something to do with biological control." A girl with purple hair and earlobes similar to headphone jacks commented. "It's the only thing I can think of off the top of my head anyways."

Izumi grinned, taking a quick look back at her class. It faltered however, when she met Bakugou's eyes, and saw he had a grin of his own. Those red pupils were twinkling with excitement….

She beat him in a test… and he wasn't seething, but smiling.

That… that didn't bode well.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Izumi's day after the quirk tests has passed quick enough. They had met the rest of their teachers for the first time and Present Mic, a man with a loud voice and louder personality had actually had them all introduce themselves, along with their quirk.

It was a good opportunity for her to put names to faces and to learn what people would be capable of here. When she had her own turn, everyone had been surprised by her response.

"Well, if you want to get technical, I don't have a quirk." She'd said, rubbing the back of her neck and waiting for the surprised mummering to die down. "You see, I….. I used to be quirkless, as Bakugou can attest to."

Said blonde just grunted, but nodded to confirm she was telling the truth, which had everyone wide eyed.

"I…. I admit, looking back on it going into a shady questionable experiment as a test subject was not the best idea me or my mom ever had but, alas, it's what happened. Now I have what I can only describe as a Bio-Engineered quirk. It destroyed my ability to possess any other quirk, but gave me full control over my biological form. Apparently I'm what happens if you get to the end of natural human evolution, I have no idea If that's true or not."

Everyone had just been stunned into silence at that, Present Mic just looking at her with eyes of complete befuddlement. Giggling, she started making her way back to her seat.

Before she got all the way though, she did address them once more.

"If you want to keep it simple, imagine a somewhat weaker All Might could shapeshift and you have me."

She'd be a liar if she said she didn't absolutely love he looks of 'Oh shit' that crossed people's faces whenever she revealed that.

* * *

"Hey! Midori! Wait up!" Uraraka called out, getting the greenette to turn in surprise. She'd been walking down the path home, school having finished.

Turning she saw Iida and the brunnette catching up to her, making her grin. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, did you want to walk with me?"

"You are going to the station, right?" The blue haired inquired while Uraraka caught her breathe. "We are both going their as well, mind if we accompany you?"

"Not at all, but I was actually about to wait here for a couple minutes. There's someone I'm waiting on." She explained, and her two new classmates shrugged.

"Well, the trains will be a while anyways so we can wait." Uraraka said with a grin. "Say, I've been meaning to ask by the way. What's the deal with you and that Bakugou dude, you seem like you know him."

"Unfortunately yeah. He's an asshole." She said with a sigh, and when she saw Iida go to scold her she raised a hand. "I mean it. He was pretty much the whole reason I hate most of my childhood. Ok not the whole reason but 85% of it. I'm pretty sure he believes whole heartedly that because I was quirkless I was less than human."

"That's…. that's horrible."

"That's Bakugou."

Before they could continue down that branch of conversation, the tall raven haired teen Izumi has gotten into a miniature competition with approached, a bashful look on her face.

"Oh, hello Momo." Iida greeted first, and the girl nodded.

"Hello you three. Midoriya… I just want to apologize for earlier." She said, clasping her hands together. Confused, Midoriya raised a brow and she sighed. "I believe I may have given off the wrong impression in the exam. I didn't mean to seem competitive, I just saw the production aspect of your power and wanted to see what else you were capable of."

"Eh, it's fine." The greenette grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "No harm done, right? And hey, I had fun."

"W-well as long as that's cleared up." The taller girl said with a smile. Before she could say anything, a second interruption came along with a shout.

A shout that instantly had Izumi grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey sis!" Kendou's voice rand clear, and the greenette twirled around immediately, seeing her friend hurrying along with some green haired girl. Her eyes glinted, then she saw the mischievous gleam in red head's eyes and she grimaced.

Time for their usual game.

"Wait Kendou don-"

Too late, the taller teen ran forward and jumped in the air, Izumi instinctively diving forward and grabbing the girl bridal style, twirling her around for a moment. After a minute the two settled, everyone staring at them confused and Midoriya just shot her 'Sister' an unamused look.

"One of these days, I'm just gonna let you fall." She threated and the taller teen giggled, getting back on her feet, not caring about the stares she was getting.

"No you won't. You'd never let me get hurt like that." Kendou teased, sticking her tongue out and Izumi rolled her eyes, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I hate when you're right."

"Um… So, Midori…. Gonna introduce us?" Uraraka asked, getting both their attention. The two turned with a grin, and Midoriya cleared her throat.

"Right, well… Kendou here is basically my adopted sister. She's a pain in the ass."

"HEY!"

"But I love her." Izumi finished with a grin, ducking under a near hit from the taller girl. "Too slow! Anyways, Kendou this is Iida and Mom, and I believe I've already told you about Uraraka."

She saw a grin split onto her sisters face and she quickly hit her in the arm, light enough that it wouldn't hurt.

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw come on."

"Seriously, anyways what about your friend?" The shapeshifter asked and Kendou laughed, walking over the green haired girl who waved at them. Her hair was a darker shade than Izumi's and she reminded the 1-A students of Asui, the frog girl in their class, just in a much more human body.

"I'm Setsuna Tokage, from 1-B! Nice to meet ya all." The girl introduced, waving at them all. Her grin turned teasing as she looked to Izmui. "And it's nice to meet the girl Kendou wouldn't shut up about~"

"T-Tokage!" Kendou hissed, face turning redder as Izumi turned to her sister with a grin of her own.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Clearly she looks up to her sister, if the way she goes on about you is any indication." The 1-B girl cackled, as Kendou continued to blush.

"Shut up!"

"No no, please continue." The shapeshifter laughed, leaning in. However instead of continuing the two just laughed, before Izumi wrapped her arms around her sisters waist. "Thanks though. Now, I think we should all start making our way to the station. Don't want to miss the train."

With that, the group set off, talking amongst themselves. As they walked, Yaoyorouzu eventually spoke up.

"It will be quite interesting to see how a train ride differs. Never been transported in anything other than a limousine before."

The creation girl completely failed to note the several shocked looks she got at that.

Eventually though, they managed to shake the shock off and continue and Izumi couldn't help but wonder what would be next.

What would All Might's position at the school involve, if he was a teacher? Would she find out soon.

Oh well, whatever it was, as long as she didn't have to deal with Bakugou during that class she would probably enjoy it.

* * *

If there was one thing Izumi should have learned by now never to do, it was to get her hopes up.

It always went badly for her. She had found out what All Might's position was as they had his class in the middle of the day, just after lunch. He would be teaching what essentially amounted to Hero 101.

That was awesome. It meant Midoriya, and in her own class Kendou could continue to be trained by the blonde even while at school. What was less awesome was that the first lesson was combat training.

And her opponent was Katsuki Bakugou, who had weirdly been late to the class despite leaving with everyone at the same time. The implication that he'd snuck off at some point was obvious but she honestly had no idea what for and she wasn't going to use her heat vision to spy on the boys changing for no good reason.

Letting out a sigh, she turned to her partner, Uraraka and at least smiled that she'd have a helping hand on her side.

Of course, physically she didn't need it. More than once since she'd gotten her powers, she'd made an example out of Bakugou when he inevitably blew up at her. She could end him in an instant if she really wanted to.

Still, putting up with the bullshit that streamed from mouth was a different story. Somehow even with her enhanced vitality she still got exhausted easily listening to him and his tirades.

Shaking her head, she walked up to her partner while sizing up the building, Prototype mind set taking over.

'Six floors, abandoned. No civilians, naturally. Hostiles, two, hidden inside with a destructive weapon. Danger to self: Low. Danger to others: High. Assessment…. No holds barred, 100% power.'

Her thoughts were almost robotic, having learned what to look out for during her years as a vigilante. She'd made a few mistakes in not assessing such factors before, though fortunately she was always able to account for them using her powers but now it gave her the ability to turn this exercise up on it's head.

"Uraraka?"

"Huh? What is it, Midori?" The brunnete asked, titling her head. The greenette grinned, honestly quite liking the nickname.

"Just want to let you know more thoroughly my powers before we begin. However if you want to go first that might be better."

"Oh! Well I can remove anything's centre of gravity and make it float, at least within a reasonable weight limit. It takes more of a strain on me the heavier the objects I lift though." Uraraka explained and Izumi nodded.

"Makes sense. My powers you've already seen are super strength, super speed and super agility. As well as that I can shapeshift my hands into various weapons."

"So you'll be better at holding off someone like Bakugou then?" The gravity girl guessed where her partner was going and the shapeshifter nodded.

"Yeah. Chances are Bakugou probably will get ticked off as soon as he's told what to do and he'll take off on his own." She nodded, before looking up and down the building once more. This time however the world became coated in a blue haze, and on the fourth floor, she smirked as she saw two figures standing in place. "I also have enhanced senses. I can hear, see and smell much better than a regular person. I actually have heat vision, let's me see people's heat signatures and find out where they are even through walls."

"BEGIN!" All Might's voice called out, and the two smirked at each other, nodding.

"Anything else?"

"Just one little important detail. One of my most useful powers is my sixth sense, a kind of danger sense if you will. It will be how we start, here's the plan…"

* * *

Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the second floor, Izumi in particular constantly putting more force into her steps than necessary to generate some extra noise.

After all, Bakugou had acted just as she predicted. She'd kept an eye on their two opponents when they'd sneaked in, taking a lower floor away from the bomb and the villains. Then Iida had innocently and foolishly started his suggestion, that Midoriya had heard just a bit muffled.

"You should stand guard over the bomb, as the power house while I-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Bakugou had ran off as expected and the shapeshifter had let her vision turn back to normal. It was handy to keep track of others but seeing the entire world in nothing but blue and red hues did make it a little hard to move about.

Now they were just waiting as they walked, trying to lure Bakugou to them with as much noise as possible. They passed a corridor, and Izumi's ear twitched as she heard an explosion.

Then another. Another, and another and….

The world flashed blue, and the greenette quickly turned and gave Uraraka a thumbs up, before pushing her away. Her partner took off in a sprint as Izumi turned to see Bakugou flying through the air at her.

She lifted her hand, ready to ignore whatever comments he made about the 'fucking Deku', but he didn't make any… Instead….

"THERE YOU ARE _IZUKU!_"

She froze, having not been called that in years and the blonde's attack connected, blasting half her body across the room. If she focused hard, she was sure she could have probably heard the horrified cries of her classmates before her body reformed.

"THE FUCK, BAKUGOU?!" She growled, turning to him. He wore a cruel sneer on his face as she gritted her teeth. "I thought you accepted the change?!"

"Oh I accepted it." The blonde said, faking an innocent tone. "Whether you're a boy or a girl, you will always be the annoying fucking Deku. The little villain bitch who doesn't deserve to be at a school like this! WHAT ABOUT YOU YA FUCKER?! SURELY YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU ACCEPT IT!"

SMACK!

The girl socked him square in the face, before grabbing him by the shirt and launching him overhead into the wall. He got back up again however, laughing.

"Come on _Izuku! _Admit it, you know you're a freak! A little monster who doesn't know what to think about themselves!"

"Shut. **UP!"** She practically screamed, tendrils shooting out of her wrists and pulling the blonde towards her. He exploded them, breaking out but the girl rushed forward faster than he could keep up with and suddenly she was gone.

He looked everywhere but up, unaware of the girl quietly seething on the roof. 'Shit, what if All Might heard all that?! What will he think? What if the class heard it…. I… I just got used to not being hated…'

Shaking her head, she remembered there were more immediately pressing matters and she dropped from the rood, landing behind Bakugou causing him to turn and launch a massive explosion at her.

"STOP HIDING, OR ARE YOU REALLY STIILL THAT MUCH OF A COWARDLY DEKU, _IZUKU_?! OR DO YOU FINALLY REALIZE IM THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO'S AN ACTUAL HERO!?"

As the smoke cleared however, it became clear she wasn't stopped in her tracks like the first time, having reacted by creating shield to protect herself that covered her whole body.

"Tch. Nice trick."

"Want to see the full version, you delusional bastard?!" She snarled, as the shield dissipated and her body swirled with tendrils, before the bone like material surrounded her entire body. She felt protrusions above her head and realized the armour she had created most have formed around her hood ears, giving her bunny like points at the top.

Bakugou growled, before launching forward and unleashing a barrage of explosions upon her. None managed to pierce through her armour and the blonde staggered back in shock as the girl sprinted forward and delivered a strike to the stomach.

Then as he keeled over, an elbow to his back and as he tried to twirl around for another attack, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, forming a hammer fist and batting him across the hall like a baseball.

She let her armour disappear, beginning to walk to the blonde when suddenly the world flashed again. 'Iida?!'

Then again, then again and again! As it continued to flash rapidly, a dull pain started to form in her head and clutched her head in surprise. She barely noticed Bakugou's glowing gauntlet as her opponent began to talk.

"I'm all full up, _Izuku…_"

"W-what…."

"I had my gauntlets specially designed. They store my sweat as I move about, and I was in such a rush to teach you a lesson…. They filled up pretty fast. Almost makes me wonder if they built it to the right specifications. They're supposed to store up enough for a blast ten times my maximum output."

Izumi's blood ran cold. She'd seen the blonde's full power blast just once in her life, as he'd been training for U.A.

The Howitzer Impact, a move that destroyed the entire forest area he was in. But if this was ten times that….

Oh no….

"Teach you to ever think you're better than me, _Izuku._"

"DON'T YOU IDIOT!" She roared, armour forming as she tried to rush and grab the gauntlet. She was to slow however and barely jumped out of the way as the blast went off.

Time seemed to slow as the explosion tore through the walls and ripped apart the wall of the building, as well as blowing apart the floor and the roof. The entire building started to tilt and fall.

Bakugou had damaged the building to the point it was collapsing.

"AH! IM ON MY WAY STUDENTS-"

All might's voice began to ring out across the building but before he could even finish his announcement, years of instinct and experience kicked in.

Izumi bolted forward, punching Bakugou hard enough to knock him out of the building as she bolted out herself. She rapidly grabbed onto him with tendrils, forming flesh grenades in her hand and launching him into the building across the street, cocooning him into place. At the same time, she yanked his gauntlets off and sent them far away into a cocoon of their own.

Finally, she turned around in the less than ten second time span that had elapsed and activated her heat vision, quickly locating Uraraka and Iida. Without missing a beat dozens of tendrils shot off her body, and tore apart the walls to get to them.

She dived forward, sending out three more tendrils that pulled her classmates and the paper-mache bomb out into the air. Confused, the two looked at her as she dived past.

The greenette grabbed her partner, throwing the brunette at the bomb and creating a web of flesh for the girl to land in, simply shouting "Grab it."

She couldn't be quite as nice to Iida, throwing him onto the same wall as Bakugou but much lower down, in a similar position. Twenty seconds had passed and now it was time for the hard part.

She gritted her teeth, first catapulting herself to the other side of the building while grabbing all the parts of rubble, launching them into the air. She then created a mass of tendrils, her body starting to struggle to keep up with the endless production as she pulled the building back into place with her raw strength. 'Just a few more, keep at it!'

She admittedly sprinted and jumped to the front side of the building yet again, barely noting her classmates look of awe, and in Bakugou's case, anger as she landed in her web, she'd created for Uraraka, absorbing it all and redistributing it to replace the missing supports of the building. It held, fortunately.

"Is it over?" Uraraka asked, clearly shook by the unexpected event but Izumi shook her head, bending down and launching herself into the air.

"NOT YET!" She shouted as she quickly rose higher than the building and saw the pile of rubble, she launched into the air coming back down. "No guarantee that will land anywhere safe, got to stop it but normal tendrils won't be enough. Using a devastator will just create more rubble…"

* * *

Then, she had a thought. One that in hindsight, she was surprised she'd yet to have sooner. Her devastators were attacks meant to leave… well devastation in their wake but what if she repurposed them, changed their direction ever so slightly.

As the rubble continued to follow, she acknowledged she might as well try, raising both her hands up. "Here goes nothing. PRESERVER: TENDRIL NET!"

Her arms exploded, millions of interlocked and tightly packed tendrils shooting out exactly like her Critical Pain Devastator, Except just as they came up upon the rubble, they exploded out and wrapped around them like a fishing net.

Once it was all in the shapeshifters grasp, she gritted her teeth and prepared herself. "And… ABSORB!"

As she cried that the rocks were quickly crushed into dust by the tendrils before all being pulled into her body, travelling throughout her. It took a minute but all the rubble eventually became one with her own body and she looked down to see the ground fast approaching.

She flipped one last time, landing on her feet and getting up, brushing dust of her shoulder and turning to her classmates. "Everyone alright?"

"I… I…. what the crap….." Uraraka muttered, awestruck by her friends display. Then she looked at the greenette properly and gasped in horror. "Your face!"

"Huh? What's wrong with my face?" Izumi questioned, lifting a hand and feeling around. Eventually she ran her hand along her left side and her eyes went wide before she laughed. "Oh, is that all?"

"'Is- is that all?!' Your face turned to stone!"

Midoriya really couldn't help her laughter, walking up to the brunette.

"Don't worry about it Uraraka. I can reform my body if I'm damaged, but I need a good supply of meat to easily fuel my powers. I can create all the biomass I need from by body, pretty much infinitely but it's also a million times easier to use biological components I've absorbed, and as a result, if I absorb something non-biological like rubble, this happens. Give it a few hours and a good meal and I'll be good as new." Izumi explained, as she walked over to Iida, absorbing the cocoon and helping him out. "You feeling ok, pal?"

"Y-yes, quite alright. Just a bit of a shock is all." The blue haired teen said, eyes wide as he shook his head. "What an experience for our first lesson…."

After helping the engine teen down, Izumi's face hardened into a glare as she looked up to where Bakugou was stuck. "You can stay right up there until All Might arrives and think about what you've done, asshat."

The blonde just glared. As they stood, a new announcement sounded out from one of the speakers.

"UHH, WELL I'M HONESTLY STILL NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED BUT YOUNG MIDORIYA, WELL DONE ON RESCUING EVERYONE AND SECURING A VICTORY FOR THE HERO TEAM! I'LL BE THERE IN JUST A MOMENT!"

As it would turn out, just a moment was more like ten seconds as rapid footsteps and a rush of wind accompanied their teacher and his sudden appearance. "I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALL OK!"

"I'm fine, sir! Just a bit shocked is all." Iida replied first, and Uraraka just nodded in agreement with the tall teen.

"I didn't take any real damage in the blast, fortunately though if it hit centre on…." Izumi shuddered. "Let's just say there are few things I fear can actually kill me, and that just made the list."

"I see." All Might said, face growing dark as he looked up to Bakugou and his prison. "Can you get him down my girl? He won't be able to serve his detention up there."

"Yes sir!" She nodded, turning and leaping into the air, absorbing the cocoon but leaving the tiny bit still on his mouth so he'd stay quiet. Maybe letting him drop towards the ground and only catching him last moment was a bit much but by god was she so done with him.

"Katsuki Bakugou." All Might began, a low anger in his voice that set the other students on edge. "Your actions in today's lesson were completely unacceptable. You could have killed the four of you with that attack, and you clearly knew how destructive said attack could be. You will be lucky to escape with anything less than suspension, if not expulsion for this."

Then he turned, facing lightening up.

"As for you three, you should return to the viewing room. I asked young Asui to grab some drinks for you in case you needed them, and I sincerely apologise for how this exercise has began."

"It's alright All Might, it's not your fault." Izumi spoke up first, smiling. "Thank you though."

"Yes, you had no way of knowing Bakugou would act like this." Iida agreed. "We shall be on our way now sir!"

"Right."

* * *

As All Might had said, when the three returned the green haired frog girl that was Tsuyu Asui had quickly handed the three of them drinks, which they had accepted and Izumi took her seat.

"Yo, Midoriya!" A voice called, and when she opened her eyes she couldn't tell exactly who had called beyond it being a boy. Everyone seemed to be looking at her, making her worry slightly. 'Oh no, did they hear Katsuki-'

"You were amazing out there!" A red headed teen said with a wide grin, giving her a thumbs up. "If I didn't know better I would of thought you already were a pro!"

"Yeah, I mean how did you even manage to recover so fast?" Hagakure, the invisible girl who had almost been expelled exclaimed, coming closer. "it barely even started and all of a sudden you were already saving everyone."

"I know you said you were like a weaker All Might but I didn't expect it to be so literal. I couldn't even keep track of you when you got serious." A boy with weird elbows called Sero laughed, winking at her.

"Oh! Oh! Come on, Midori!" Ashido, a girl with pink skin and hair bounced on her feet. "It's like your capable of anything, but like what can you actually do? Like could you copy Asui or Shoji's quirk?"

"I… uh…"

"Or can you only do certain things? Could you even look like people with different looks like me or can you only handle 'normal' looking people?"

"Ashido, calm yourself." Iida scolded lightly, getting a pout from the pink skinned girl. "Give her a moment to breathe."

"I…. If you guys don't mind, do you think maybe you could save the questions for the end of the day? I still kinda need to recover mentally."

"Oh right, sorry!" The red head, Kirishima said, pulling Ashido away. "Don't stress yourself over it or anything though, we're all just kinda curious, ya know."

"Yeah… I understand that." The greenette laughed, as Asui took a seat next to her.

"For the record, ribbit." She began, turning to face the shapeshifter with a blank expression. "If you want to test the thing about mutation types, I'm ok with you using mine to try it."

"O-oh, thanks Asui."

"Call me Tsu, I'd prefer it if people I'd consider friends did." She said, and the greenette raised a brow.

"That's quite… fast."

"You're fast, and that was a good thing earlier." Asui countered and the shapeshifter shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Only downside is you'll have to be less pretty, going from looking like you to looking like me." Asui said with a completely straight face, causing Izumi to almost spit out her drink in surprise. She quickly swallowed and turned to the frog girl with a look of surprise.

And in her infinite, ever present wisdom and guidance, she tried to say "I'm not pretty" and "You ARE pretty" at the same time.

"You are not pretty…"

…..

"I mean….. sorry. I mean, I'm not pretty, you are and just fucking kill me." She groaned, the entire class laughing at her expense as she placed her had into her hands. "So sorry."

"If it was an honest mistake then don't worry about it."

With that, Izumi just stayed quiet as the class continued to play out. Asui didn't move from her spot though, apparently trying to silently convey she wasn't offended.

All Might came back soon enough and after a quick explanation that Bakugou had been delivered to Aizawa, and they'd continued on with Ashido, a blonde boy with an air of elegance called Aoyoma fighting against a bulky teen called Satou and a rock like teen named Koda.

As they were leaving, Mina turned quickly with a little grin and gave a thumbs up to Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka. "I'll try to live up to you three's amazing showing!"

"Just don't copy Katsuki to do it!" Izumi laughed, leaning back.

The shapeshifters spirit quickly came back to her as she saw her classmate's quirks in action more thoroughly, loving the spectacle as they all fought one another, giving their all. They were in a different building of course, no one wanting to test the supports Izumi had created.

As they continued to watch display after display, Midoriya really stared to feel like she was going to love every minute of her time in this class even with the potential complications.

Unfortunately, for the day at least, her good mood wasn't fated to last.

* * *

After everyone had finished up, and they had all been debriefed by All Might, Izumi had had to do everything in her power to keep from laughing at All Might's comical retreat, knowing the real reason he was running was his horrible injury hidden just beneath the surface.

She'd been the first girl in the changing room, and out again before the others had even fully walked in. She just hung about, sitting on top of one of the lockers with her phone, conversing with Uraraka as she waited for the others to be done.

Waiting outside on her own would have just been boring. Soon enough the class had all begun to walk back and Izumi had found herself near the back of the group, debating with Iida about whether Todoroki, a heterochromatic fire and ice wielding teen' approach to the exercise would actually be practical in a real life situation.

Just as Izumi was explaining why she thought that there would be too much risk of civilian casualty from his approach, the group in front suddenly stopped and started to mutter.

Then some looked back at her. Some were confused, others seemed….sorry.

She couldn't really make out what anyone was saying due to them all talking over one another but whatever it was it quickly became apparent to do with her. "Guys? You gonna go in?"

"Um…. Midoriya…. You might want to come see this." Jirou, a girl with purple hear and headphone like earlobes said, pushing a few people back so the girl could get in. Confused, she walked into their classroom.

"What's the matt-"

Suddenly, it became blindingly obvious. Her throat dried as the world became quieter and she found herself with only one thought.

'No..no no no…. no no nononononono….'

Lined up and down all the walls, everywhere staring at her and mocking her.

Everywhere in the room there were photos of her. Bu they weren't of her…..

They all depicted a younger Midoriya, before she had her powers. Before she was even Izumi….

On all of them, a single caption was written beneath all the photos.

"Izuku. Izumi's little secret."


	9. Chapter 9

The silence that washed over them was unnerving, as Izumi stood frozen on the spot. Some people gave her sympathetic looks, others just looked around confused but no one dared move, because they had no idea what to expect from her.

It took almost a whole minute for her mind to start registering what was actually going on around her again and her hands began to shake. Her teeth gritted and she closed her eyes.

She took a breathe to calm herself and…

"AHHHH!" She let out a scream, acting on her feelings over her mind and forming claws. She shot one of the pictures, puncturing through the wall, and turning heel.

She didn't really process what she was actually doing, all she knew was she couldn't stay here a second longer, with those photos mocking her…. Tearing down the image she wanted more than anything to stay up to her friends.

She registered two obstructions in her way, probably classmates but in her haste she could care less whether it was people or objects. They couldn't withstand her barrelling past them, knocking them onto the ground and tearing past. Very barely she realized she was seeing Shoji and Asui looking her with pained looks from the floor they had been thrown onto.

The halls passed by in a blur, as her body moved more on instinct. Unless All Might stepped out now, no one stood a chance of catching her. Soon enough, she felt the wind on her skin, making the tears starting to fall from her eyes sting.

Looking around, she realized that she had ended up on the roof, and swallowed as she let out a frustrated shout, punching the air as if there was a thug attempting to fight her.

Punch, kick, dodge, sweep the feet, stick to the ground and knock out the invisible thug with a punch to the face. She growled, still angry and swivelled around, round house kicking another imaginary thug and throwing another to the ground.

Without any of her attacks actually connecting to anything though, it did very little to help her let out her anger as much as just probably make her look like an idiot.

After a few more minutes of wildly swinging at the sky, she ended up just falling onto her ass and clutching her legs to her chest. It wasn't so much the reveal of Izuku that had upset her, she didn't have any shame for her past.

It was the fact she didn't know what it would do, how it would affect her new friendships and how people perceived her. She finally had escaped being the freak of the school, coming to U.A and now, that could come all crashing back without her even having a chance to see It coming.

There was no going back, she couldn't un-show them. She sighed sadly as she traced her finger across the ground. She could only hope for the best and prepare for the worst now.

Still, she so was not prepared to find out what everyone thought just yet. For the briefest moment she considered donning her Prototype persona and swinging away but just as quickly banished the idea.

There was no way they wouldn't put two and two together if she did that. She thought, just for a moment she could be a normal kid…. "I'm such an idiot…."

"I don't think so, Izumi. Ribbit." A voice spoke up and she turned to see Asui standing at the doorway with a sympathetic look, and a bruise forming over her eye that caused Midoriya to wince. She made her way over slowly, giving Izumi a moment to sit up straighter and try to rub away the few tears that had fallen against her will. "Amazing seems more accurate."

"Yeah, amazing. Amazing that I can so quickly fall apart because of few stupid photos!" She hissed. She immediately faltered as Asui flinched back from her reaction, and sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You have every right to be angry. Ribbit." The frog girl shrugged, placing a hand on her shoulder. "None of us will think of you any differently though. I am certain of that much."

"How? How can you be certain?" Izumi asked, looking at her. It was nice knowing Asui at least was still on her side but there was no way she could know what everyone was thinking already.

"Because if we did, I'm pretty sure Uraraka would genuinely murder us. Ribbit." The dark green haired teen revealed, and the shapeshifter tilted her head confused. "You didn't see her when she finally registered what happened. She looked ready to kill anyone who even opened their mouth, and Iida had to stop her interrogating everyone. Ribbit."

Despite herself, Izumi chuckled at the image and the corners of Asui's mouth lifted slightly.

"And I know it's not much, but if anyone does say anything I'll hit them with my tongue. Ribbit." Asui threatened, completely seriously. Her gaze then softened as she turned back to the door. "I'll go now if you want, and let you return on your own. We're all worried but if you need time…-"

"No wait!" Izumi grabbed the girls hand, before blushing and letting go. "Sorry, just uh…. Would you mind just… staying with me for a few moments?"

The frog girl nodded, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she croaked quietly. Midoriya leaned into it a bit. Along with her full biological control she could affect her own temperature but it would never compare to the warmth of an actual embrace.

"Hey, Izumi? Ribbit."

"Yeah?"

"I won't mention them again if you don't want me to but for the record… You were a cute a kid." Asui said simply, and the lighter haired of the two blushed but smiled slightly, looking up to the frog girl she was becoming fast friends with, giving her a genuine smile.

"You are not cute."

She got a light slap from the girl's tongue for that, but she smiled all the same.

Sadly, the quiet tender moments passed all to quickly and Asui stood up, knowing she had to let the others know that Izumi was ok, if obviously upset. As she made it to the stairs, she did turn back and saw Izumi still standing there hesitantly.

"They really still think no less of you. If anything they just think you're more amazing you know. Ribbit." Asui checked, and Izumi sighed.

"I…. I want to believe that. I don't disbelieve you but it's just…." She struggled with her words but the frog girl got what she was driving at.

"You need to see it first. Ribbit." Asui asked and Izumi nodded. "Ok. Well, if you don't come back to class… at least come meet me at the station please? Ribbit."

The greenette's eyes wandered to the bruise that was starting to get rather quite prevalent over her eyes and with another guilty wince, she nodded in agreement. Least she could do to make up for it.

After that, Asui left her alone and so she took a moment to collect herself. She was still angry and upset of course but now it was much more manageable and she could actually think straight.

And she didn't have to think hard to know who the source was. The only two people in U.A. who could of gotten their hands on any photos of the girl's past at all, were Kendou and Bakugou.

There was no way it was Kendou of course, Midoriya would never suspect her in a million years and even then if she did, Kendou couldn't get a hold of so many so soon.

Which left one option. With a scowl, Izumi looked down around the building as it turned blue and hundreds of red silhouettes walked about. Thanks to his hair, and years of training on Izumi's part the explosive teen was one of the few people she could instantly pick out in heat vision.

She smiled but also sighed when she did find him, because he was in the principal's office with another Silhouette she could instantly recognize. Kendou's.

She quickly took off, shaking her head. 'Better go save the asshole.'

Though admittedly, her motive was more to do with saving her sister's hero career than protecting Bakugou.

* * *

The sight Izumi walked in on was one of chaos but not one she was particularly surprised to see. Nezu, the mouse bear hybrid that was the principal, sat at his desk with a frown, while Kendou shouted rather explicit insults at Bakugou while being held back from getting more physical by Aizawa. The blonde was also wrapped up in Aizawa's capture scarf, indicating he hadn't taken the insults laying down.

"-AND RAM IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT IT WILL-"

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat loudly, getting all their attention. The second Kendou's eyes laid upon her, her face became a mixture of relief and concern as she quickly broke away from Aizawa's grasp, rushing forward and pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Izumi! I'm so so sorry I wasn't there! Are you ok?!" She fussed, pulling back and inspecting her, growling quietly when she saw the tear streaks.

"I'm fine, sis. Just shaken." The greenette assured, and let go of the embrace. "Just don't kill anyone, ok?"

"No promises." Kendou said darkly, and Midoriya rolled her eyes as her gaze turned to Bakugou. As she looked over, she also saw her homeroom teacher looked incredibly confused meaning he probably didn't know yet what was going on. As if reading her mind…

"What on earth is going on here?" He asked in his gruff voice, and the shapeshifter gave him a glance, before quietly walking over to Bakugou and meeting his eye. The blonde actually seemed register the situation he was in for once, squirming in his seat. She frowned and glared at him.

Then she raised her fist into the air.

"MIDORIYA NO!" Aizawa shouted, capture tape unfurling, his quirk ineffective against her. Her arm moved faster than he could react to though and everyone flinched, expecting to hear some disgusting violent sound.

Instead, they heard nothing more than a rustling as the girl pulled out a small photo she'd spotted in the blonde's collar that must have fallen in when he was putting them up. She crouched down, and addressed the elephant in the room.

"I thought you of all people could accept that Izuku is dead." She frowned, and the boy growled in response. She pulled the capture tape down so he could speak. "Why, Katsuki?"

Silence. He didn't give an answer. Not that he needed to, Midoriya knew exactly why, she just wanted to try to get confirmation before some misinformed notion about his intentions were spread about. She didn't support him at all obviously, but she'd rather he got in trouble and shamed for what he was really doing and not some guess that would be wildly inaccurate.

"Aizawa." The principal finally spoke up, having been quiet the whole time, indicating for the scruffy teacher to come and look at something on his screen. The man obeyed and upon seeing whatever was on screen, Aizawa's face contorted into one of anger and understanding. Nezu looked directly at Midoriya with a frown, sighing. "Miss Midoriya, I am truly, incredibly sorry this has been revealed against your will, and so early in your school life as well. If there is anything we can do to try to make-up for this event or anything at all you would request of us to deal with mister Bakugou here, please just let us know."

She was silent for a moment, understanding someone must have informed the principal what had happened through an email or something. She met her once childhood friends eyes as she thought.

Chances are, without her input, the blonde would be expelled and perhaps even permanently banned from ever getting into hero work, due the various things he'd already done all in just one day.

It certainly wouldn't be a bad punishment, though Midoriya could already see where it would backfire. Bakugou didn't understand punishment, he almost never got any, so he likely wouldn't learn in this case…. So….

"It's simple. There's only one punishment that fits the crime." She shrugged, meeting his eyes as the others waiting curiously for her answer. "Let him stay."

"Excuse me?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She rolled her eyes at the reactions, and gestured for the blonde to be removed from the room before she continued explaining. Once Bakugou was taken out the room, she took a seat in front of Nezu and began to explain.

"I want to set one thing straight now, because it will get on my nerves otherwise. For as many assholish things Bakugou is and deserves to be called, he isn't transphobic." She said simply with an air of finality that no one could object to. "I know it may seem that way, and I'm not defending his actions at all but I just want to be sure we're all clear on his actual intentions. He only did this because he absolutely, completely hates me. Had it been some other random trans person he wouldn't have cared at all."

"That's not much better." Kendou muttered, cross armed. This had been the first time she'd actually come face to face with Bakugou but she had a lot of years of stories about him built up into a nice little bubble of genuine hate.

"Either way though, I don't want him to be expelled, mostly for the public's sake. Expelling him won't teach him anything, and if he gets banned from hero work it's entirely possible he'll just go do what he wants anyways. He'd probably end up being a vigilante but less of a Prototype and more of a Stain…."

Nezu nodded, understanding the implication and the red head beside Izumi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the face she used herself as an example.

"Aside from public interest though, this will probably work out as a better punishment anyways. Chances are, Katsuki wanted to run me out the school, and if he was expelled he isn't used to having consequences to his actions so he didn't expect any. One thing he didn't count on is being punished, but remaining at the school with me I'll bet. You see, that's the problem with him." Izumi actually let out a bitter chuckle, wishing what she was saying wasn't the truth. He may have been long gone but Izumi did still miss the old Kacchan that had actually been her friend so long ago. "He has an inferiority complex. If someone he thinks should weaker than him suddenly is stronger, he doesn't take it well and he tries to see everyone as beneath him at the same time. This means that when I, a formerly quirkless kid, did anything to try to help him or when I got my powers and started to do better than him, he really started to snap."

"Yes, judging by his willingness to bring an entire building down on a few students I would say he snapped." Nezu commented with a quirked brow, causing Kendou's eyes to go wide.

"He did what?!"

"Yeah well, then you see what I'm driving at. There's nothing more he hates than being reminded he's weaker than someone and I'm pretty sure it's all he can think about anytime he see's me at all now." Izumi smirked, actually feeling almost guilty for the idea that had come to mind. "So his punishment is simple. He has to come back everyday and on top of whatever punishment U.A. deems fit, he has to be reminded every single day that there's someone stronger than him and he can't do anything about that. That's a punishment that only ends when he learns his lesson anyways, and for as long as he doesn't every moment he spends in class will be another second of torturous punishment for him."

"Well, I'm disturbed by how much you've gotten that wrapped up in a neat little bow, but if you are right about him having such a complex then I cannot fault your logic and we did offer to do what you deemed necessary so… Katsuki Bakugou will remain a part of U.A."

"Great." Kendou muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"But, he will spend the remainder of his first year every day in detention. In reality these will be evaluated each term to see If he has yet learned his lesson. If we deem he has and you agree, he will be let out of them." Nezu decided, clapping his paws together. "Otherwise, he will be in them all year. On top of this, I believe a three strike system should be implemented. He will be allowed to return to class after a two day suspension. If another incident occurs however, he will be suspended for much longer and likely have his detentions stretched out into his second year with no chance of getting out of them even after learning his lesson. Another incident, and we'll have to move him to another class for the sake of the student body. After that, if he throws away his last chance, I will be of the impression he simply cannot learn and will have no choice but to permanently remove him from U.A."

"That works for me." Izumi nodded, and the door opened so that Bakugou could be shoved back in by Aizawa will Izumi and Kendou made to leave. Before they went, Nezu did however quickly write up a late slip for the taller girl.

"Here, as you did come here for a good cause initially, even if you did almost end up bodily harming someone."

"Thank you sir." Kendou said embarrassed as they left, Aizawa walking with them He gave a quick glance to Izumi and decided to address the elephant in the room.

"I apologize I wasn't there for that happening. He must have put them up at some point when you were all changing as there wouldn't have been another opportunity for him to. I was busy dealing with his detention and had a class elsewhere before. If I had known, I would have gotten rid of all those photos before you had returned." He said, sounding genuinely apologetic and the shapeshifter nodded. It was nice to have teachers who actually cared for once. "I've had something similar happen to a student once before, unfortunately so I'd be fully willing to escort you to the train station if you want to leave early. I won't blame you."

"Thank you but, I do want to take with my classmates, just not yet." She said, as Itsuka slung her arm her sisters shoulder. "Could I just go somewhere to try to prepare myself first?"

"Of course. The teachers lounge should be fairly empty right now. I'm afraid miss Kendou will have to return to her class." The scruffy pro nodded, and the red head sighed as her grip tightened for a moment.

"Yeah ok. Love you, sis, be safe." The girl said, kissing the smaller girl's forehead. "I'll see you after school!"

"Yeah, see you then!" Izumi called as Kendou took off, before she turned to her scruffy teacher. Aizawa then spoke up, admitting something she never expected to hear (likely to improve her mood.)

"I won't lie, your 'sister' scares me." The pro revealed, getting an incredulous look from Midoriya. "You didn't hear the threats she made. I will be having nightmares about the more painful applications of human fists for months."

"Ah."


	10. Chapter 10

Aizawa and Izumi's walk to the teacher's lounge was pretty quiet, neither having much to say to the other. The man left her be once he'd escorted her towards room, leaving for his class muttering something about "letting the brats know you're alright"

The greenette nodded, before turning to the door and wlking in, where to her surprise the skinny for of her mentor had been writing something at a desk. Looking up, his eyes shined and he stood immediately. "Ah Midoriya, my girl! I'm glad you're all right! I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, I only just heard the news a moment ago."

"It's alright All Might." she said quietly, but didn't resist when he came over and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not made, are you?"

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad! Well, I'm mad at young Bakugou but not at you. It doesn't change anything at all." Her mentor reassured, directing her towards one of the couches. "I should let you know though, the other teachers have been informed of what's happened. Other classes saw before we could cover it up."

The greenette let out a flinch, gritting her teeth.

"But we teachers will do everything we can for you!" The skinny blonde assured, giving her a smile which she returned half-heartedly. It was nice they cared, but at the same time a part of her couldn't help feeling annoyed at the idea they might think of her as to weak to deal with things herself. She shook her head though, doubting that would be the case. "So, I assume you're here to try to gather your bearings."

"Yes sir." She nodded, leaning back. "I want to explain to my class but I just… I need to think of what to say first."

"Completely understandable, young Midoriya." He nodded, heading towards his desk. "Let me know if you want any help at all! Or advice, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks All Might." She nodded, smiling softly.

* * *

Time moved faster than either expected, as bells rang and Izumi got not closer to an explanation she was satisfied with.

It wasn't HARD to explain, but she couldn't find the right words no matter how hard she tried. All Might occasionally sneaking concerned glances her way certainly didn't do much to help.

Eventually, the final bell rang and she took a deep breathe. She still was so not prepare for this but she wanted to say something before the end of the day so without a word she got up and took off.

She passed a few students, some of him giving her funny looks which she met determinedly with a harsh glare, causing many to back off. It didn't take long at all for her to reach her classroom, where she could hear people shuffling inside.

She heard the tail end of a conversation with her enhanced hearing, iida's concerned voice speaking with someone. "-Hope she's ok."

Wasting no time, she pulled the door open and stepped inside. Much to her relief, the photos had all been removed and put in a stack in the corner, likely for the girl herself to decide what to do with.

"Midoriya!" Kaminari of all people cried out first with relief, and all eyes whipped around, many similar relieved shouts sounding out. As she looked around, she noticed there were only three students missing. Todoroki, Mineta and Bakugou.

"Hey guys." She said quietly, giving them a nervous wave. Deciding to just bite the bullet, she walked towards the front podium. "So… I used to be a boy."

Everyone was quiet, giving her their full attention and respect which she was incredibly thankful for. "I was until I was nine years old, and as I've said before I was quirkless. You all know my quirk involves shape shifting. Maybe it was a result of my powers affecting me, maybe it was always there and I just didn't realize until I had a way to 'test' it but… as time began to pass, I hated staying in my original form more and more. I made my hair longer, my face more round, anything to fix the 'problems'. Izuku is who I used to be, before I got my powers. He is dead. Izumi is who I am now. I hope you can all accept that, and don't think any differently of me."

There was silence for a moment, as everyone processed that before a scraping of chair on floor caught everyone's attention. Uraraka stood up, and walked for a moments before sprinting towards her green haired friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course we don't think any differently! You're our friend , our classmate and nothing else!"

"Yeah! You're still an unstoppable badass!" Kirishima encouraged, mindful not to use his usual encouragements of 'manly'.

"And an awesome person!" Sero and Mina said at the same time, before laiughing. The greenette grinned widely, as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." She said quietly, thankful for all the words of encouragement she got. No one tried to make her speak before she was ready.

"None of us are going to judge you for something you can't control." Momo assured, and the girl just nodded.

"Thank you." She repeated, before finally letting go of her brown haired friend. "Now, we… we should probably get going."

Everyone voiced their agreements, setting off towards the door. The greenette could of swore she saw Asui looking at her instead of packing for a moment but it passed, and they all ended up going on their way.

"Oh, and guys? Sorry I have to break my promise but I don't think I'll be able to do the whole test thing you guys wanted to do today. Maybe tommorrow but…."

"Understandable. Don't concern yourself over it." Shoji said, Tokoyami nodding beside him.

"Thanks." She nodded, before looking towards Asui. "See you at the station, I guess."

With that, she began walking off. She checked the room beside them but it was empty, meaning Kendou must have been waiting outside. She hurried throughout the halls, moving down the stairs and eventually coming up to the door way where Itsuka was waiting.

"There you are!" She said, hurrying over and hugging her again.

"Hey, you saw me just a few hours ago." The shapeshifter laughed, and Kendou shrugged.

"Hey, can you blame me for worrying?" She asked.

"Eh, not really. So shall we go?"

"Yeah. Have a feeling All Might will want us to come by for a training session later." The red head laughed. "Used my power again for the first time today, actually got it right and it was so weird!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just needed to pull down the power a bit. Using like 17% is already put me top of the class! I was expecting to maybe have my strikes get like way stronger though, and instead I got these weird extra energy limbs!" Kendou exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"Woah, really?!" Midoriya asked, eyes wide. "That sounds so cool! Like this?!"

As she asked, two arms burst out the sides of her chest so that she had four and Kendou looked at her with a sickly smile, as they came up to the train station.

"Yeah, but a little less creepy. No chest bursting."

"Ah."

"Oh, and aren't those the girls from your class by the way?" Kendou questioned, causing Izumi to look back. Indeed, trailing behind Asui seemed to be getting the other girls from her class to follow her.

"Yeah, that's odd. I said I'd meet her at the station." Izumi said, cocking her head. "Wonder why she's getting everyone else together."

"Eh, I doubt it's important." Kendou shrugged, with a small smirk playing on her face. "Not as important as turning around now."

"Huh, what- Oof!" The greenette let out a sudden noise of surprise as she turned, only to walk face first into the station door and causing her sister to laugh at her expense.

"Well done, izu." She teased, opening the door. "And this is how a door actually works."

"Oh, haha." Izumi grumbled, walking inside and heading towards one of the benches where the red head sat beside her. A few moments later, the rest of the 1-A girls walked in and made their way over to the two.

Midoriya didn't say anything aloud, instead just turning to Asui with a questioning look. The frog girl seemed to know instantly what she was wondering, not that it was hard to guess. Kendou crossed her arms, doing her best to look intimidating.

"You're just another girl, as far as any of us are concerned. Ribbit." She started, and Kendou gave her an approving nod, relaxing slightly while the rest of the girls all voiced their own agreements. "And we wanted to make sure you know that. Ribbit. We all wanted to hang out as a group anyways to get to know each other and we'd really love to have you along."

Izumi felt a smile form on her mouth, and she was on her feet in no time.

"I'd love to, on one condition." She said, getting questioning looks from the other girls. "Kendou gets to come along to, not gonna just ditch my sister."

"Fine by me! More the merrier!" Ashido said excitedly, clapping her pink hands together.

"Yeah!" Uraraka agreed enthusiastically. "There's a little town just up the road from here we can spend some time at. There's not much we can do considering this is all kinda sudden but I know they have a little Café!"

"That sounds nice." Kendou spoke up, tilting her head to side. With that, the others all nodded their own agreements and the group set off towards the place.

When Uraraka had said it was small, she hadn't been kidding either. It only had a few general stores with apartments on top. There wasn't all that much around at all.

Still, the café was a nice little place, with outside seating they all took their places at. Yaoyorouzu had took it upon herself to buy them food, being the one person with a debit card on them.

They had all promised to pay her back, but she had declined, saying she wouldn't miss the money. Still, in her mind Izumi knew the creation girl would be getting a quick visit from the Prototype, just to drop off something as repayment before disappearing.

Sure she couldn't be the proper vigilante anymore but what was the point in having a secret identity if she couldn't use it now and again?

They all had a lovely time together, exchanging tales of their childhoods and such. Kendou in particular had gotten a kick out of playing the game 'How much can I reveal about the prototype without compromising her identity' apparently because almost every time she revealed something about the greenette it was something she'd done as the Prototype.

Mainly stuff she'd done that was embarrassing in retrospect.

Still, she'd laughed with everyone else and retaliated just as well, sharing the tale of the time Kendou had accidentally broke her father's own hands in a Rock, Paper, Scissors game.

Even once all their food was downed and gone the group had stayed their just chatting and laughing with one another for hours. It wasn't until Asui got a text on her phone that they all finally started to realize it was time to leave.

"My siblings need me to come home." She had explained to them all. "My Mom and Dad are both stuck at work and I'm the only one of us who knows how to cook. Ribbit."

"Aww." Mina pouted, before shooting them all with a smile. "Well this was super fun anyways!"

"Yeah. I normally don't enjoy big gatherings or large groups of people but this was actually bearable." Jirou said with a light grin on her own. "Wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"Yeah! Not to mention helping Midori feel better!" Hagakure said, practically bouncing in her seat. A moment later the shapeshifter felt arms wrapping around her neck and she returned the hug happily, while pulling out her phone. "Oh! We should all trade numbers!"

Everyone agreed, Izumi already anticipating as much and they began swapping numbers, all naming each other. After that, there wasn't much more left for them to do so it was time they had to return to the station.

They all waved and in some cases hugged as they departed from one another, getting on different trains. Kendou and Midoriya were the first to board their train, going to Mustafa together and talking about their day (Aside from the obvious incident.)

Itsuka had been impressed and not at all surprised when she heard about the combat training, finally finding out what they had meant by Bakugou literally pulling the building down on them.

They also laughed, and Itsuka continued to tease her smaller sister over how she had been unable to stop sneaking glances at some of the girls, Asui and Uraraka in particular.

Her defense of "it's not my fault they're so nice and pretty" hadn't worked to stop the teasing, unsurprisingly. Eventually, Kendou had to leave her sister behind on the train leaving Izumi with her thoughts.

She was still mad, even now about the pictures but after all the support she'd received from her friends it was really minor. It had been a roller coaster of a day so far.

A roller coaster going down, combat training with Bakugou, Up, winning that training, down, the pictures, up her friends supporting her and Bakugou getting his just desserts. Hopefully now the school day was over so two was the rollercoaster ride.

She should of realized she would never be that lucky, as she looked out the window into the streets of Musutafu, only to see someone swinging through the air with tendrils exactly the same as she did.

In a costume that looked exactly the same as her prototype costume, only white and blue instead of black and red.

And he was heading straight for her house.


	11. Chapter 11

'Shitshitshitshitshit-'

Izumi wasted no time running through the train, jumping into the bathroom and forming her Prototype costume over herself, before jumping out the window and shooting out a tendril to one of the nearby buildings, using it to zip along.

She grabbed onto another building and arced around the tallest of them, coming overheard and doing a back flip to right herself, landing and running along a wall before leaping into the air and gliding.

'Whereishewhereishewhere- THERE!' Her hand shot out, and a tendril threw her along towards him. He was most definitely going for her house specifically, which really worried her. 'Who is he?'

The logical part of her brain reminded her there was someone she knew who could move exactly like her and would know who she was. That was the part she was pointedly ignoring. 'It can't be him, it WON'T be him. He's still in jail!'

She came down, and gritted her teeth as she saw him land at her door, moving to break it down. Before he could, she threw out a tendril which wrapped around his wrist.

"HEY- Woah!" All too suddenly he whipped around with enough strength to pull her with, throwing the greenette into a nearby wall and causing it to crack as she fell to the ground. She wasted no time getting up only to have to react at the last second, throwing up her shield to avoid a strike from the villain, before forming her claws and going for a powerful strike.

CLANG!

Izumi's eyes went wide as he claws met ones of the villains own, before they suddenly pushed hers too she side and tore through her stomach, causing her to let out a pained gasp.

She was actually feeling pain, for the first time in years.

"Izumi?!" Inko's voice called out, and the younger greenette's eyes went wide as she looked up to see her mother's gaze turn from confusion to horror. Grunting, the shapeshifter formed her hammerfist and smacked the villain's head clean off as he was distracted, letting her stagger away and pull out her phone, throwing it to her mother.

"GET HELP!" She called, not bothering to hide her real voice. Turning back she didn't have time to react as the mystery man had regenerated and was flying at her at speeds even she couldn't keep up with.

She tried to strike him, only to hit air before a sharp kick hit her back and launched her across the street. A claw shot out from the villain and managed to pierce her right in the head, going through one of her eyes. "AHH!"

She gritted her teeth, pushing herself up slowly as she pulled out the projectile and reformed her destroyed head. She snarled jumping onto one of the walls and dodging another claw projectile before throwing out a cluster of flesh grenades.

The villain just absorbed them, before throwing out an blade on a flesh like whip, spinning it around and slicing through Izumi's legs, causing her to fall before she bounced off the ground with her hands and formed muscle mass, using her speed to get in close and throwing her strongest punch.

Only for the man to remain unfazed by it, even as it went through his chest. He then grabbed her arm, doing the same and crushing it in it's entirety before smacking her away.

It was really, really starting to hurt….

"You… you can't…. you can't be…. Too strong…. Too….. "

"Oh come on, Izuku, catch up." The villain laughed in an all too familiar voice, and her throat went dry as the mask disappeared to reveal the face of an all too familiar man. A man with brown hair and crazed eyes.

A man, who was the only other person to possess the exact same quirk as her.

"Srijan…"

"Oh, I don't think so, not anymore." The man laughed, disappearing and showing up beside her in the blink of an eye, picking her up by the throat in a grasp so tight she couldn't fight back. "Srijan was a man who failed trying to get power. All I want is to destroy you and everything you love. From now on, I'm poison to Izumi Midoriya and the Prototype…."

Suddenly he formed a blade in his spare hand and rammed it through her, pulling her close and leaning in to beside her ear. "I'm _Toxin…_"

She felt her body beginning to be absorbed into him, despite her struggles. Being made a part of him, her power becoming his and she finally snapped. 'Fuck this day so hard and FUCK YOU SRIJAN!'

Her entire body became coated in spikes, stabbing the man and forcing him to let go as she started to absorb as well, letting her leap back with a growl and throw her hands forward together.

"ULTIMATE DEVASTATOR: CRITICAL PAIN!"

In an instant billions of interlocked tendrils shot out, firing right at the villain at speed who…. Smirked and stood aside, grabbing it with a malicious grin. She tried to let go but it was too late, her feet rooted into the ground from the weight, he changed it's course and it barrelled straight into her, going into her stomach an dispersing throughout her body causing her to be torn to shreds as gory bits exploded all over the street.

"Finally, after so long, I knew I could-"

"Stay the hell where you are villain." A new voice spoke up, and Srijan turned, his own smile faltering as he came face to face with All Might… and he was visibly enraged. "Because I AM HERE."

"Yes, you are here, far too late." The man laughed, turning and snarling as she saw the pieces trying to make their way back to one another. He rocketed forth, reaching out to absorb them. "SHE'LL BE DEAD FOR GOOD!"

"TEXAS SMASH!" All might cried out as he threw a punch forward, tearing through the street with the wind power and causing the villain to be thrown off his feet into a nearby pylon as Izumi finally managed to get most of her body back.

The blonde shot forth, ready to fight the man only for a tendril to wrap around his waist and pull him back, meeting Izumi's unmasked terror filled eyes. "You can't! YOU CAN'T GET CLOSE TO HIM!"

He didn't need to be told twice, jumping away as the man growled, standing up. He wanted to fight but Izumi still held onto him. Suddenly Srijan shot forward with his claws and the number one pro reacted by disappearing behind the man. "DETORIT SMASH!"

Now it was his turn to explode into chunks, as Midoriya finally regenerated into an incredibly weak body.

"Why must I avoid him my girl?"

"If… if he absorbs you… he'll have all your power…. Even your quirk…."

"Nobody can get my quirk!" All Might laughed, leaping out the way of a tendril as the villain reformed, forming a blade and a shield. Izumi's eyes remained filled with terror.

"I don't think it's as simple with our powers… Do NOT LET HIM ABSORB YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP HUM IF HE GET'S YOU!"

"How sweet, you both care for each other so much." Srijan rolled his eyes, leaping onto one of the walls. "But neither of you know what you're dealing with. You're out of time All Might, do you really want to fight right now?"

"H-how did you!?"

Midoriya stood to her feet, and met the villains eye, before taking in a deep breathe. "Hey, Srijan, this remind you of anything? You having almost killed me and me just coming back…."

The villain's eyes widened, as All Might stared on confused.

"That's right you bastard. Near death power boost!" She laughed, despite her weak voice and threw out her hands, hundreds of tendrils flying out and smashing through windows. What neither pro nor villain could see was that she was invading the fridges of everyone nearby, taking in as much food as she possibly could as her outfit formed once more. "Now let's do this properly!"

With that said, she disappeared in a blink and appeared above the villain, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to his head and sending him careening into the ground, where she shot out a tendril and grabbed him. She pulled up with force, launching him and leaped down herself, slicing clean through his body and landing, before turning to see him regenerate and glare.

She moved to attack again as All Might also moved but both froze up as Srijan's laughter filled their ears.

"Are you so sure you should be fighting me while dear sweet Inko is in there like how she is?" he smiled cruelly, as Izumi's eyes went wide. 'Nononono….' "You didn't think I couldn't deal with her and you at the same time did you? I say you probably have a minute, maybe two until it's over if I aimed right."

"YOU MONSTER!" All Might bellowed as he ran at the man, jumping and aiming a strike which the villain used a shield to block. It catapulted him into the air however and he let out a laugh.

"Goodbye, izumi. We should catch up more often, though I think we'll only meet once more." Srijan called out as he disappeared into the distance. All Might made to gave chase but the greenette turned on the spot, leaping up to her apartment and smashing the door down, running inside.

"Izu…mi…" Inko breathed out, and the vigilante's throat constricted as she saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood, claw projectile in her stomach, likely piercing a lung.

"No…no..no no no NO!" She rushed to the older woman's side, falling to her knees and doing her best not agitate the wound, looking around for anything she could do to stop the bleeding. "You're fine, you're fine, you will be fine… Nothing will happen to you…"

"I'm… proud of…. You… Izu…." Inko said with a soft smile, as tears began falling down her daughters cheeks. "I'm glad… I got to… see it…"

"No! Don't talk like that, not now!" She begged, leaning down and hugging the woman. "You won't die, you won't…."

"My girl… Oh my god…" All might stumbled back upon seeing the sight, before hurrying in and pulling the shapeshifter away, despite her protests. "Come on, stop fighting! I need to get to her to help her!"

The blonde hurried forward, picking up the plump woman in his arms and turned, even as smoke was rising from his body.

"All might…Smoke…"

"I don't care! YOU ARE NOT LOSING YOUR MOTHER LIKE I LOST MY MASTER!" He cried out, running off fast enough to break the floorboards and taking off into the city.

After a moment of collecting herself, Izumi followed. As she did though, her gaze turned to the city and a thought came to mind.

'What about Aunt Kokoa? What about Kendou?'

She stopped, landing on the roof and watched All might in the distance for a moment. 'Save her All Might….'

Then she turned, taking off to find her family.


	12. Chapter 12

Izumi was moving faster than she ever had in her life, partially thanks to the impromptu boost from her unexpected brush with death and partially due to the worry about making sure Srijan got nowhere near them.

'What the hell's up with calling himself Toxic anyways, where did that come from?' She wondered briefly as she pulled off multiple tight turns through the city, weaving through buildings and bolting past some pro's who shouted at her but knew better than to try to stop her with how urgently she was moving.

It took her less than a half a minute to come upon her destination, seeing an apartment building and was quick to note the window was wide open. She threw out a tendril and zipped in, jumping up at the noise of shattering ceramic.

"I-Izumi!?" Kokoa asked, green eyes widening in surprise and her surprise only grew when her niece launched at her, pulling her into a tight hug. "H-hey I'm here, it's ok. What's up kiddo?"

"Thank god you're ok…" She muttered, before pulling back with a serious look. "I've got to take you with me, I'll explain on the way!"

Before Kokoa could even get a word out she was being carried bridal style as the Prototype ran towards the window.

"W-WAITWAITWAIT I'M NOT GOOF WITH HEIGHT- AHHHHHH!"

She let out a terrified scream as the vigilante dived towards the ground before using the moment and few tricks utilising her Biomass to boost her along, quickly regaining her speed.

"Momo told you about Srijan, right?" She checked, and the blue haired woman nodded into the teens neck as she clung on tight. "He's back, and he attacked mom."

"WHAT?!"

"All Might arrived and took her to hospital but I had to make sure he wasn't coming for you or Kendou. I came to you first because I didn't know Kendou when I beat him before so I have no idea if he knows about her." The greenette explained, practically flying out the boundaries of the city and seeing a large house down below, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw it was calm. "Hang on, we're landing!"

As soon as the girls feet touched the ground, a small crater formed from the impact. Normally she'd be more careful but she didn't have time for that right now, setting Kokoa down and rushing at the door, knocking loud and hard.

"JESUS, HANG ON, I'M COMING!" The irritated voice of Chizue Kendou called out, before she opened the door with a scowl, that quickly dropped upon seeing Izumi in her outfit. "Proto? What's going on?!"

"Izumi?!" Itsuka called out a moment later, running to her mothers side with a surprised expression.

"No time to explain, no one has swung past here have they?" She asked, getting a shake of the head from both red heads. The shapeshifter indicated back to her aunt, who waved awkwardly not sure what to do. "Ok good. This is my aunt Kokoa, please I know I'm asking out of nowhere but please let her stay here for a little bit. You all need to stay in one place, especially considering Kendou might be able to at least hold him off."

"Hold who off? Izumi, you're scaring me…" Kendou muttered, before she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug of her own.

"Just, if you see a man approaching, especially if he's wearing a outfit like mine in white, don't let him get to close and don't trust him." She said quickly, pulling away and turning to run. "He's a villain. He attacked my mom and I need to check her now but I had to check on all of you first. YOU BETTER ALL BE ALIVE WHEN I GET BACK OR I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO KILL YOU MYSELF!"

With that, Izumi once more launched into the air and disappeared from her families sight. Kokoa frowned in concern over the fate of her friend while Chizue leaned down towards her daughter.

"She can't actually bring us back, can she?"

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised. Not planning to test it though."

* * *

The hospital staff at Mustafu General had likely often seen many surprising and terrifying things with their jobs and the world they all lived in, but the way Izumi must have looked barrelling through the door likely would have still been near the top, due to not just worry on her features but the plain murderous intent as she couldn't help but think about the other prototype.

"Ma'am, a-are you alright?" A blonde, blue eyed nurse asked nervously, approaching slowly and keeping eye contact. "I need you to stay calm.."

"Right, sorry. My mom… she was attacked by a villain and brought here by All Might. They said she wouldn't have more than a few minutes…." She explained and the nurses eyes widened.

"Ah, you're related to… Oh my, please come with me immediately." The blonde requested, gesturing for the teen to follow her as she hurried towards the back room. They passed a few hallways before they came into a sort of second waiting room, where one of the only people seated was All Might in his skinny form, chewing on his knuckle in anticipation. "All Might? Odd, he was here just a few moments ago…"

"Ah, he told me to mention if someone came for him, he was just at the bathroom." The skinny man quickly lied, impressing Izumi with how he hid his identity without any preparation.

"Right, well please just wait her Miss Midoriya. Your mother was moved into an immediate surgery, and Doctors are doing all they can to save her as we speak. You're incredibly lucky to have had All Might of all people ready, a few more seconds and I'm not sure there would have been- Sorry, I shouldn't say this, just know your mother is in good hands now. Just wait here for now, and a doctor will come along eventually."

"Alright, thank you." Izumi nodded, sitting in the seat next to her mentor. The nurse gave a nod as she walked away and the greenette let out a sigh, turning to her mentor. "You too…. Thank you…."

A deceptively strong but thin arm snaked around her neck, the man taking her into a sideways hugs of sorts to comfort. "She'll be ok, my girl. She'll be ok…."

"Right…. She will… She will…. Mom will be ok… they'll all be ok…."

She began to repeat that to herself quietly, muttering like she used to do so much as a kid. A soft sigh briefly drew her attention to her mentor, staring at her sadly.

"My girl… who on earth was that villain? You clearly knew him, so I can only presume he is someone you have fought as the Prototype but he seemed to have known you more…. Intimately." The man observed, and causing Izumi to let out a sigh of her own.

"…. He's the whole reason I can be who I am now." She admitted, looking down at a hand as it burst and reformed on its own to explain what she meant. "He's a complete monster. A psychopath but… I used to struggle to hate him. He was quirkless like me and trying to find a way to evolve us, to be equal with those with quirks. I thought he was like me, but he just wanted power. I wanted a quirk, actual superpowers whereas he just wanted to be… ah it's too vague, what he wanted, and that was his problem."

The greenette looked up to All Might, meeting his eye with a serious gaze and being met with his full attention.

"I'm not going to say he's the worst villain you've ever faced without knowing all of the villains you've fought, but…. He more than likely qualifies for one of the absolute worst. He was killing people before he even had powers, if the serums he made didn't produce the results he was after it would just cause the bodies to melt down and die a few days after. He did it to so many people and pretty much lucked out on no one making the connection until It was my turn."

"Your turn? What was different about that?"

"It was instant. I literally died for the first time, getting my powers. I don't know why, but either way it made his assistant curious and that's when he figured it out. Mom got me out of there, and-"

"-And I helped them, not knowing Srijan still had a vial to use. He injected himself, and became the only other person to possess the powers our Izumi does." A new voice interjected, causing both mentor and students eyes to swivel to the blonde somewhat burly doctor that just walked in with a concerned face. Izumi's eyes lit up with a sudden happiness though, as she rushed forward.

"YUUMA!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around him and getting a light pat on the back in return. She backed up after a moment, cocking her head to the side. "Wait, you're an actual doctor now?"

"Yeah, sorry about not being in contact for the past few years. Been busy finishing my medical degree, not that you needed my help with all the stuff you did." He laughed lightly, patting her head before turning more serious. "Normally we keep people with personal relations out to avoid issues but because of how sudden Inko's arrival was they needed me in. Once we had her stabilized they told me I should deliver the news so here I am. On my way out, though, she mentioned Srijan. Izumi, what's happening?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" All Might asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from his student, who turned to him.

"Doctor Yuuma was the first person to ever know about my whole being the Prototype thing, aside from Srijan." She explained, giving him a meaningful look. "You can trust him with any secret you need to, and considering what's occurred…"

The skinny blonde eyed them both warily, making his own assessment with a frown. "Are you sure, my girl? I mean…"

"Please. If there is one person I'm confident you can trust, and should, it's Yuuma. He can help if he just knows…" She persuaded, and with a sigh of reluctance her mentor nodded.

"Alright fine, if you are certain. If there's one type of person I could benefit from knowing, it would be doctors anyways." He admitted, while said man just shifted his eyes between them confused. "You might want to prepare for a shock-"

"A shock? What are you two talking about-"

"…Because I am here." All Might said proudly, bulking up into his muscle form and causing the doctors eyes to go wide.

"Holy…."

"This is a secret, one I would rarely share with others but in this situation I can hardly refuse my protégé. Now that I have revealed my secret, please enlighten me to this story you two seem to share."

"There's not much more to tell. At least not with the time we have." Izumi sighed, quickly recalling the important details. "Srijan manipulated me into attending a prototype of the new I-Island, which is part of the inspiration for my name and he tried to use a bomb that would have unleashed a hyper accelerated form of black death on everyone." She explained, as she watched the now once again skinny man's blue eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh my god… he was that guy?! I mean I heard about him but… Holy shit…." The man muttered, horrified by the implications.

"Amazingly, it gets worse." Yumma said with a sad look upon his face, looking away. "He planned to use his ability to consume and absorb other people's abilities to get stronger. He likely was under the influence of a 'want it, need it' effect. It basically makes the person absolutely need what they want at the time it's introduced onto them. Not the official term but what it's most commonly recognised it as. Midoriya's own was met and tempered by the fact she just wanted a quirk. Once she had that it couldn't crop back up, because of how vague Srijan's desire for power was though…"

"Fortunately, I was able to barely stop him. I had to absorb literal black death and get beaten within an inch of my life but I managed to overpower him eventually until he was taken in by the pro's. He should have been locked up in Tartarus Maximum Security for good though, which begs the question of why the hell is he out now." Izumi finished up, as Toshinori fell back into his seat with a haunted look in his eyes.

"You had to deal with all of that from such a young age? Truly…. You never cease to amaze me, my girl." He muttered, before a look of horror and realisation overtook him. "He's going to get stronger, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so." The doctor confirmed, before turning to the door. "I'll be right back, I should just check for you when you might be able to see her. Midoriya… please, be careful."

"I'll do my best." She said, as it was all she could offer him. As he took off, she heard a ringing noise and turned to see All might putting his phone to his ear.

"Hello, Nezu?" – "You heard already? News does travel fast then." – "Well sir, please do not use this against her but Izumi is the vigilante known as-

The greenette's eyes widened at horror at her mentor revealing her secret so suddenly, but before she could even process the terror she was equally surprised if not more so by what she heard next.

"-Y-you already knew?!" He asked, stunned and Midoriya felt like fainting. 'Holy shit… I was already found out? Why didn't they kick me out then?' "Ah, of course. I should of seen that we wouldn't have been able to outwit you. Either way we can deal with this another time, we have a much more pressing issue to deal with, and I think you know what I want to ask."

The greenette cocked her head to the side confused, however her nerves were set somewhat at ease by the man's relieved smile.

"Thank you sir. I'll inform her right away. Now I must go, I'll come back up as soon as possible." He said, hanging up and turning to her, before he suddenly seemed to realize exactly what he'd done. "S-So uh… about revealing your secret identity…"

"I know, you had to." She assured him, knowing if they asked why she needed protection from Srijan it would come out anyways. She still met him with a steady glare however. "I gave you a choice though. So you could have at least warned me…."

"Sorry. Anyways, U.A. has a protocol in place for students who become endangered during their school years because of their hero work. If a villain is known to be after them, they are moved to a U.A. safe house. You and your mother have to go their, if this man is truly as dangerous as you say."

"O-oh… well, if it keeps mom safe…" She nodded, before looking up. "I don't think Kendou will need it but I think my aunt might need to come in with us as well. Srijan might actually know about her and try to target her."

"Then I'll see what we can do my girl." He nodded, when Yuuma suddenly popped his head in once more.

"She's up, and demanding to see you both. We tried to calm her down but it seems a mothers worry plus a near brush with death had made her much less apologetic and timid than usual." He said with a slight grin to Izumi. The number one pro and vigilante shared a glance for a moment.

"My girl. When he comes back, how will we beat him?"

"Well considering last time I had to absorb black death, get that near death power boost and did it in one go meaning he couldn't run away and get even stronger…"

"We're screwed?"

"….Yeah, probably." She sighed, walking off to see her mom. "We can focus on this later, we better go see mom now. She'll want to voice her opinion on the safe house thing."

"Right, of course…"

* * *

In another prefecture, far from Musutafu, Srijan scowled as he sat at a bar, a man made of purple smoke before him, cleaning out a glass before him while a light grey haired man with horrible skin and dismembered hands covering his body played some sort of game in the corner.

"All for One will not be pleased when he learns of what you have done." The man of smoke said, eyeing the shapeshifter critically.

"Well then he can be mad. Our working relationship is as partners, always has been and always will be. If he doesn't like it, doesn't mean shit to me."

"Sometimes, I wonder why he doesn't shorten the leash on you…." The man playing the game scowled, ignoring the game over flashing before him. "You're such an irritant."

"Because…. He knows exactly how useful I'll be when he finally wants to off All Might for good."


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank god you're ok!" Inko wailed as she held her daughter tight in her grasp, the shapeshifter gently holding her with a bemused smile.

"Mom, you're the one who almost died, I'm supposed to be worrying over you." She said, rocking the woman back and forth ever so gently in quiet joy that she was ok. She sighed, pulling away a moment later. "Speaking of though… All Might has something important to talk about with you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right." The blonde nodded, stepping towards her and nervously meeting her gaze. "You see, miss Midoriya, due to the circumstances of this attack I think it would be best for you and your daughter, as well as her aunt she has mentioned to move into a U.A. safe house, at least for the time being while this villain is still out there. Young Izumi has already agreed to it, so we need your opinion now as the adult."

"Oh, well that's easy. Of course we'll move in." Inko said, almost flippantly to the mentor and students surprise. At their looks, she smiled lightly. "It's been overdue for us to move out for a while anyways, Izumi. I do my best but the heating is broken, it's far from both your school and my work and the neighbours aren't exactly the best people, not to be rude. This is just the last nail in the coffin."

"I… guess that's fair." The vigilante said with a surprised hum, looking up to her mentor. "I guess I can go get auntie Kokoa soon, along with Kendou to let them know what's going."

"Yes, you should probably do that my girl." The skinny blonde nodded, taking a seat in the chair beside the plump mother. "You also called on me as well as your child by the way? What for?"

"Ah, I just wanted to thank you." She said with a kind smile, patting his hand. "I'm still here because of you."

"Well, it's just my job…"

"Still, I'm grateful." She said with a hum, before her features darkened a little. "Of all the people to have to come back…"

"Ah, you know this man then?"

"He is the one person I've ever given my daughter explicit permission to beat up." She said matter-of-factly, before sighing. They lapsed into silence after that, neither really knowing what to say. The blonde remained by her side regardless, knowing his student wouldn't want her to be left alone just yet.

After what felt like forever, Izumi has returned with Kokoa in tow, checking over the woman and being just thankful she was alive. Midoriya explained her agreement to join them in the safe house and All Might had begun to take his leave, saying they should all come up to U.A. in the morning to discuss arrangements,

Kokoka stayed for as long as she could, fussing over her friend but eventually returned home presumably with the intent to start packing up her stuff. Izumi remained in the shadows for the rest of the night on the roof, watching other her mother and texting with Kendou, who was doing her best to cheer her little sister up with random jokes and images and just general conversation.

As the clock got near twelve, the girl could only sigh.

'Talk about the day from hell…'

* * *

Izumi hadn't gotten a proper look at Nezu's office the day before, having been distracted by the incident with Bakugou but now she could, she had to admit it had a simple but elegant charm to it.

The desk she sat in front of, her aunt and mother either side with All Might off to the side, was made of a fine mahogany with rounded edges. The hybrid creature that was the principal had a fancy teacup sat upon a saucer and behind him towered a massive bookcase, adding to the elegant and refined aesthetic.

"So, miss Midoriya, miss Kokoa, I presume you both know why you are here?" Nezu asked and the two nodded. "Excellent. I have had one of my employee's go ahead and begin setting up our biggest safe house already, so it should be ready for you to go see as soon as you please. Once you have settled in, I would like to discuss matters such as what will be happening with your places of work in a one on one setting."

The two woman nodded their head in understanding and the principals gaze shifted to the youngest person in the room, causing her to squirm a bit. She did not have good expectations for how this meeting would end…

"I have one of my staff members waiting just outside to take you to your new home, if you would like to go see it now. In the meantime, I would like to speak to young Midoriya and All Might alone regarding this situation." He said it cordially but he had a simple gaze that made it clear there was not a choice in this matter, so the two stood and quietly left. Izumi clenched her fist and prepared for the worst. Would she be expelled for her work? Arrested even, due to how long she'd been committing this 'crime' for?

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Nezu said simply, before giving her a bright smile. "And I'm glad you are just as good natured as I hoped you would turn out to be. Please, relax, you look like we're going to kill you."

"H-huh? You're not… angry?" The greenette asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I thought… I thought I was in trouble…."

"Ah, an understandable concern." The principal nodded, before he laughed lightly. "Still, perhaps not a viable one. Even if we did decide to pursue you, if All Might refused to help then realistically we'd probably never catch you. On top of all of that, I've always been… disenchanted with the idea of vigilante's defaulting to being villainous people. Some are, but much as you said to me just yesterday, some are like Stain… and some are like you."

"L-like me?"

"Yes, that is to say, someone only with others best intentions at heart. When you passed the entrance exam with those powers of yours, my curiosity was peaked. All Might had said he had two successors but I was uncertain why you qualified if you were not taking on One for All." He said, causing the greenette's eyes to go wide. 'He knows?!' "Evntually, I worked out who you were and I looked back over every recorded case I could find. Everything I found lead me to two conclusions. One, that you were just a child acting in places where the professionals failed, which made your actions that much more noble. I found myself struggling to consider punishing you for that. The second thing I found cemented the idea that punishing you would prove a terrible course of action… you are one of the few vigilante's who has, to date, never failed to save innocent lives over punishing would be criminals. In other words…"

"You acted as a true hero, like you always have." All Might said with a small smile from where he waited, causing the greenette to smile softly herself. She was safe…

"Quite. I couldn't in good consciousness bring myself to stop you, and now we have a chance to turn you into a true pro, where you won't have to hide behind a mask to help others. I'd say it's a win-win for all involved." Nezu clapped his paws, before suddenly a somewhat more serious look came onto his face. "However, this new arrangement likely means your days as freely running off as Prototype are done for good, more or less. There is no way you can get out the school in any way that wouldn't alert a less agreeable member of staff to your second identity, so if there is even one thing you need to do as the Prototype, it's time to do it now."

"…Yeah. I do know one thing." Midoriya nodded, standing up tall. "I need to go to Tartarus and figure out why no one is saying anything about Srijan's breakout."

"Then, I ask you hurry back as soon as you can, miss Midoriya. All Might will meet you by the gate when you return, and will take you to your new house when you return. How long do you think you will be?"

Izumi paused at that, looking down to her hand and humming in thought.

"That's a good question actually. Last time I went there was two years ago, pushing myself to my absolute top speed got me there in about twelve minutes. It's about fifty five from my house so I must have been going somewhere around two hundred and seventy five miles an hour…" She listed off, missing the impressed look from the other two in the room. "I've gotten better since then naturally, so the real question is how much of a boost Srijan actually gave me. Never had a way to measure how much of a power up I've gotten from each one, though it's always a bit random. From here, Tartarus is about a hundred and twenty miles away, right?"

"Twenty four, yes." Nezu supplied, sipping his tea. "You're rather good at quick math's."

"Always have been." She said with a small smirk, walking towards the door. "If I had to take a guess, I should be able to max out near three hundred miles an hour now. That means I'll probably see you in two hours at the latest!" She concluded, stretching and walking away. "See ya when I get back!"

"Good luck, my girl!"

* * *

"Two minutes, twelve seconds." Izumi muttered to herself as she zipped trhough the air, landing on the wall of the building and dropping down through a window she was fortunate enough to find open.

She clung to the roof, avoiding motions sensors and guard patrols as she hurried along, trying to take in all their details as she got closer and closer to her location. When she was just two hallways away she shifted into a guard, dropping below and walking forward with purprose.

Normally, people would have to worry about their quirks being deactivated as soon as they got close to any of the cell's. It was how they managed to stay so secure, along with constant patrollers who took no chances and security camera's monitoring everyone's every move.

If she were literally anyone else, she'd have probably already been caught by now. Fortunately for her however, as her power didn't technically count as a quirk, it couldn't be stopped by normal means which combined with her naturally advantageous stealth powers meant she was probably one of the few people who could get in to this place so easily.

She came across the cell she was looking for, walking up to the glass. She looked inside and…

"Srijan?!" She muttered in surprise, seeing the man sitting on his bed without a care in the world. "How the hell…."

He didn't respond, and her eyes picked up on something most couldn't. Her body wasn't the only thing that got faster with time, her reaction time did as well and she managed to pick up on something seemingly no one else had this entire time.

He was flickering. It was brief and over almost instantly but she could see it. Taking a deep breathe to prepare herself, she lifted her arm and laucnehd forward.

Red alarms went off immediately as the glass exploded from her punch, and she jumped inside only to find the man not reacting. He was moving as if he was there, but not reacting to anything around him.

Beneath him, obscured by the projection was the miniature projector creating the hologram which she quickly grabbed in irritation.

Was that really all it took to trick the guards? That would suggest he hadn't been out long…

But it would also suggest he most of had help from someone else.

"HALT! YOU ARE-"

She didn't waste any more time, disappear from sight in the blink of an eye disappearing from the prison, being quick to shapeshift as soon as she was able back to her Prototype outfit a far enough distance away people were unlikely to immediately make the connection.

She at least knew how Srijan had escaped without detection in part, but she hadn't gotten as many answers as she was hoping, rather just more questions.

Out of all of them, one big one weighed on her mind.

If they came to blows again, and she knew they would, would there be any chance at all for a resolution that wouldn't involve one of the two Prototypes dying?

Last time, he'd been too cautious with his powers, afraid of pro's and submitting to a large group of them as neither had a full understanding of their powers. Now though, he seemed like he would be much more confident in front of anyone including All Might…

Arresting him might not be an option anymore.

* * *

"So how did it go?" All Might asked as the skinny blonde held onto a pole in one of the school's buses. Usually they were reserved for the students but he had managed to get ahold of one for the girl's arrival as well as for his own sake with his body.

"Not as well as I hoped." The girl admitted, fishing the projector out her pocket and giving it to the man. "DIdn't get as many answers as I was hoping but I do know now that he tricked the guards by using a hologram. What I don't know is how he got it, or how he got out without drawing attention to himself. Judging by the fact that he couldn't have made that alone though…"

"Someone is working with him." All Might summarized with a disturbed and worried look on his face. "I wonder…. It's possible…"

"Huh? What's possible?"

"O-oh! Ignore me my girl, just a thought. Best to leave it for now, probably just being paranoid." The blonde waved away, looking up from his seat to where the city that the girl had performed her entrance exam in was coming up. "Here we are by the way. Kept the safe houses close to the actual buildings that way they could all factor in to a single cost, and just furnish a select few. Did the same thing for the teachers living arrangements here."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that but with how diverse the selection of teachers is, I suppose it makes sense they can't all just hurry home." The teen girl hummed, as they began to climb off the bus and head towards one of the few buildings separated far from the others. "Wonder what it's like?"

"Well, I heard your mother and aunt certainly had glowing reviews." Her mentor laughed as they stepped into the building, walking to a nearby elevator and taking it straight to the top. "We'll come out right in your house, mainly so if us pro's need to come get you we can get in as immediately as possible. That's how Nezu explained it anyways. Ready?"

"Yup!" Izumi nodded, as the doors opened up into a massive living area. It was as big as, if not bigger than her classroom, making her eyes go wide in amazement as she stepped out. Off to one side there was a rather oversized dining table and in another corner was a TV and a few couches, beside what was presumably the bathroom.

In the back far left corner, much to her surprise was a sort of bar area that really threw her for a loop and off beside it was a small hallway that lead to three separate bedrooms, that Inko and Kokoa walked out of a moment later having heard there arrival.

"Izumi!" They both called out, hurrying over and wrapping her into a big hug. The more plump of the two woman smiled at her gently, gesturing to the house. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"It looks awesome." She said whole-heartedly, laughing despite the situation that made it necessary. "I think I'll enjoy living here…"

All Might smiled at that, holding his hands out dramatically.

"Then welcome, my girl, to your new home."


	14. Chapter 14

Izumi smiled as she looked up to the massive door before her, finally about to return to her class after the chaos of the past two days.

When she and her mother and aunt had woken up that morning, they had all been eating breakfast by the time Nezu had come along to explain that the two older woman would be returning to their homes today to pick up any items they needed to move in.

While he dealt with that, Izumi had slipped into her room for just a moment to change, still preferring to do it privately even if she didn't actually have anything to show off with her method of changing.

Once she was in her uniform she had taken off to reach the school, having deliberately waited until she'd be one of the last in so she wouldn't have to sit alone in silence. On her way out she'd heard Nezu also mentioning that her aunt and mother would be making arrangements with their workplaces to deal with their payments and the like.

With her brightest smile, she pushed the door open taking tentative steps inside before managing to somehow grin even wider when she found all but Bakugou present. "Heya everyone!"

"Huh- MIDORI!" Uraraka had been caught off-guard by her sudden voice, before her eyes lit up and she launched at her, pulling her into a hug which caught the greenette by surprise but she gladly returned. "You had us all worried yesterday! You just disappeared and when we asked Kendou, she seemed so concerned…"

"Sorry about that." The greenette said with a nervous chuckle, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace and addressing her class. "I was here actually, just I was with the principal dealing with… stuff."

Most probably assumed she was referring to the Bakugou incident, and thankfully didn't press her on it as a result. She made her way to her seat, Uraraka following to her own nearby.

Asui stood up from her own as soon as she passed, and caused the shapeshifter to tilt her head in confusion when suddenly a bracelet lined with freshly picked flowers was presented to her. "Huh? What's this?"

"A flower bracelet, I picked them myself. Ribbit. I thought it would be good to give you something nice after everything… else." The shorter greenette explained, making Izumi smile brightly as she took It and slipped it on.

"Thank you so much, Tsu!" she said with a nod, getting a frankly adorable smile in return.

"No problem. Ribbit." The frog girl waved it away with an adorable tilt of the head and Izumi would remain adamant that her heart did not skip a beat in that moment even though it most definitely did.

"You're definitely ok, right?" The sudden voice of Yaoyorouzu spoke up from behind, making her jump before she whirled around to see the tall raven haired teen with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry!"

"Ah, its fine. Just caught me by surprise." The greenette said with a small laugh at her own expense. "Enhanced senses and you still sneaked up on me, well done."

That did get a few giggles and chuckles from the people around her.

"Anyways, I'm fine. Never better now that it's all said and done." Ok, that wasn't entirely true, she was nervous as hell over Srijan but that wasn't a problem for her to talk about right now.

"Alright, she's fine so you can all get back to your seats now." Aizawa suddenly drawled out from the front, pulling all eyes to the scraggly pro who had sneaked in when no one was looking. "We have something important we need to discuss today. Something that will be important to the rest of your days at U.A. high."

Everyone shared looks at them, concerned over what it could be. 'Another quirk test? I mean what would be the point so soon though?'

"You need to pick a class president and vice president."

And thus, chaos ensued. Hands raised in the air, while others let out shouts begging to be picked all while Aizawa just looked out to his class unamused. The only one who didn't rush to be picked was Izumi who was willing to simply let it go to someone else.

While it was a honourable role, it came with a lot of responsibilities and she had enough to worry about at the moment so unless she was actively picked out-

"I think it should go to Midoriya!" Kirishima suddenly called out, the only person so far not to request it for themselves and effectively silencing everyone in the process. The greenette looked to him with shocked eyes while the others raised their brows and tilted their heads to which he just smirked at. "I mean I'd love the role myself but thinking seriously for a moment, we need someone who is competent and can handle themselves in stressful situations. Not to keep bringing that incident up but I don't think we could have put her in a more stressful situation than that and look at her! She's bounced back like it's nothing, so she can handle it."

"I uh… that's very nice of you to say…" Izumi said with a blush, looking away embarrassed at the praise and scratching her neck.

"Sir, if I may!" Iida called out to their teacher, who just nodded with his bored expression. "Kirishima's reasoning for another is sound. I think we should all hold a vote to decide it democratically. While some may vote for themselves, it means whoever does end up with the role most be the most suitable person for the job."

"Fine." Aizawa sighed, jerking his thumb towards a tray in the wall. "There's scrap paper in there. You can get some and do this vote since it's your idea, just wake me up when you're done."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Ok… so you guys picked me…" Izumi said with a small blush and a nervous rubbing of the neck as she stood at the front of the class, Yaoyorouzu by her side. Most of the students still sat down gave her at least a smile, which did help her feel a little more confident. 'Ok, just pretend you're in your Prototype outfit, reassuring a child or something.' "I won't lie, I've never exactly been the first pick for a role like this but I promise I will do everything I can to make sure you won't regret it! Thank you for picking me!"

She gave a bow as she said that, before then nodding her head to the creation teen beside her who took a step forward and addressed their classmates and Izumi at the same time. "I would also like to thank you all, for entrusting the vice president position to me. I will also do my best to help Midoriya in her position, as I have been in roles like this previously. I hope we can serve you well!"

With that, the greenette flashed a bright smile to Momo who returned it with a sweet one of her own.

"Alright that's good enough for now. The two of you can work out class officers over lunch." Aizawa spoke up, shooing them back to their desks and once more gaining the entire classes attention. "Also, as you have all probably guessed, Bakugou has currently been suspended due to his actions. He will be returning tomorrow but for today, there will be a student from 1-B joining us in your training later. You'll find out more when it's time."

'Huh, 1-B? I wonder if it's going to be Kendou.'

Once that had been dealt with, their scruffy homeroom teacher had continued to list out a few less important announcements before their classes began. First up was English with Present Mic, whom Jirou and Izumi had to remind multiple times about their more sensitive hearing. That was followed by math's with Ectoplasm and art class with Midnight.

What the greenette didn't fail to notice is every time in between class, a conversation would always start and it was almost always one of the girls addressing her over some random topic, usually about how much of a nightmare it had been to get into the school that day due to the media. Turns out the greenette had moved in with perfect timing to avoid them. As soon as she noticed the pattern, she couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional.

She got her answer when it finally came around to lunch time and the rest of the girls had actively waited on her before heading to the cafeteria, Ashido and Hagakure both slinging their arms around her neck as they all talked and laughed.

Definitely on purpose, she realized with a smile. She certainly wasn't complaining however, she could get used to this kind of attention…

* * *

The girls all sat at the same desk, eating their food at their own pace and laughing with one another over a joke Mina had told, when the sound of footsteps had garnered Izumi's attention and she turned to see Kendou approaching with Setsuna at her side.

"Mind if we join ya?" The newest greenette asked, while the red head just silently wrapped her Sister into a tight hug which was returned happily.

"Not at all!" Mina spoke up first, shuffling along to make room. Setsuna sat in between Asui and Momo while Kendou took her seat at her sisters side, Asui at her other side. "You're from 1-B, right?"

"Yup! Actually I'm the class president now." The shapeshifters sister laughed, making Izumi's eyes widened before her smirk grew massive.

"Ha! I was picked for our class myself." She revealed, surprising Kendou and making the remaining girls around the snicker at the coincidence.

"Yeah, well we know I'll be better at it."

"Oh? Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, you bet your butt!"

"Nah, we know I have the best butt, I wouldn't risk losing it." That line caused Mina to splutter, caught off guard before Izumi continued. "And it will be nice for you to have something you can do better than me at. We know it won't be hero work."

"Oh, you're going there huh? Two can play at that game miss 'Let's test how badly santa's chimney method would actually end up for him'."

"HEY! I ONLY LOST THE ONE LEG!"

"it was still your own fault, you know we keep it on pretty much all the time!"

"My god, you two really are just like siblings…" Setsuna said, shaking her head with an amused smirk while the other girls giggled at the two's antics. "So, aside from the call president stuff, anything interesting happen for you guy's toda-"

All to suddenly, alarms went off cutting off the 1-B girl and drawing all eyes to the nearby speaker.

"WARNING! LEVELE THREE SECURITY BREACH! WARNING! LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH! ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION."

"Uh… That count?" Midoriya asked sarcastically, hopping to her feet as the entire cafeteria began to run around, people launching from there seat in a panic. "What's a level three breach?!"

"I believe it means someone has gotten past the school barriers." Yaoyorouzu explained with an uneasy look upon her face before she began to walk towards the exit. The vigilante among them felt her eyes go wide. 'Srijan, I swear to god if that is you…' "Come on, we should-AHH!"

A stampede of students barraged past, throwing the creation girl to the ground and probably causing her to bruise as Uraraka dropped to her side, helping her up. "Hey watch it!"

"People are panicking." Iida's voice said quietly from nearby, barely audible to the greenette through the chaos with her hearing. "Do they not understand the meaning of calm and orderly?!"

The truest indicator of the insanity that this sudden mob of panicking students was quickly became apparent when in the brief few seconds the greenette had turned her head to search for the blue haired teen, she'd turned back to see the rest of the girls already spread apart and being washed away by the stampede. 'Ok, that is not good…'

Making sure no one was looking towards her, she turned and ran for a nearby bathroom at full speed, shifting into her Prototype costume and leaping out one of the windows to get a look down below.

"Wait… You have got to be kidding me…"

She expected to come out and find some villain pushing his luck, instead she saw hundreds of reporters barrelling towards the school with intent. 'Is… IS THIS ABOUT ALL MIGHT?!'

She shook her head, quickly jumping back into the bathroom and changing again. The absolute last thing she should do in this situation is get caught on camera in her costume at the school.

"Of all the damn things!" She hissed, bursting out into the cafeteria and bolting for the nearby corridor. She ducked and weaved around the students, before her eyes noticed long green hair on the ground. Trailing it she saw Asui laying there, a look of worry in her eyes as the stampede was seconds away from trampling over her. "TSU!"

Izumi bolted instantly, grabbing her in less than a second and sticking upside down to the roof where it was safe. The frog girl looked shocked but otherwise fine. "You ok?"

"Y…yeah. Just… shocked. Ribbit." The smaller of the two greenette's got out. "I'm glad you caught me, that would have been painful."

"No kidding. All this and it's just some reporters."

"Wait, what?!"

"MIDORIYA!" Iida's voice called out and the shapeshifter looked down to see the engine teen pressed against a window trying to point outside. "It's not villains!"

"I know! Just hold on a moment!" The greenette called, before taking a deep breathe to prepare herself. "Asui, stay sticking to the wall."

"Done, ribbit."

"PRESERVER! TENDRIL CONFINEMENT!" Izumi cries out, millions of tendrils shooting off her body not dissimilar to a certain devastator she kept in reserve for dire situations. The difference was those would pierce through anything that got too close where as these ones were snaking around every last person before pulling them all into place and keeping them from running.

"HEY WHAT THE-"

"LET GO!"

"THEY GOT IN!"

"**EVERYONE, BE QUIET!**" Izumi bellowed, voice echoing far as she amplified it and causing everyone to stop. "**THIS PANICKING IS DOING NOTHING FOR NO ONE, EXCEPT RISKING PEOPLE GETTING HURT! THERE ARE NO VILLAINS OUTSIDE, ONLY REPORTERS WITH NO SENSE OF WHAT IS GOING TO FAR. YOU ARE ALL BETTER THAN THIS, SO ACT LIKE IT!**"

With that, the tendrils let go and everyone began to calm down, all piling up to the windows to check if she was telling the truth while she dropped down onto the floor with Asui, landing near Kaminari.

"Oh thank god it's over…" The blonde muttered, having clearly taken something of a beating throughout the whole thing. In fact, he was actually bleeding. Just barely but she noticed, making her sigh.

"Come on, let's get you to Recovery Girl. Have a feeling she's about to get an influx of patience so better to go now." The greenette sighed, helping him up and moving along.

"Uh, thanks Midoriya."

They walked in silence for the most part, until they neared the hall with the infirmary room. She looked up for just a moment, and for the briefest of seconds she could have sworn she saw a white blur.

She immediately sprinted after to check, leaving a confused Kaminari behind but no matter where she checked, she found nothing…

'That doesn't bode well…'


	15. Chapter 15

Izumi had been on edge for the rest of the school day, after the lunch break-in and the mysterious blur she was certain she saw. Her senses were nearly impossible to trick, so it left a queasy feeling inside her when she had no idea what was happening.

Kind of weird really to feel queasy without actually being able to get sick. Shaking her head, she turned her focus back to the front of the room.

"So what do you think we have next anyways?" A voice asked from beside her and she turned to see Sero casually inspecting his elbow. A bit of tape was sticking out and he looked like he was struggling to rip it out. 'Side effect of his quirk? Seems irritating.'

"Well, we all finished up in combat training the other day so none of us currently need to go back and have a match, so I think they will want to introduce us to the other side of heroing. So I think it's going to be Rescue training," the greenette deduced, getting an excited hum from the tape teen, and one desk over Kirishima's eyes lit up.

"Oh I hope so! That's the real stuff that we're here for," he said, punching the air in excitement making the shapeshifter chuckle.

"Just a guess, not guaranteed."

"Well I can hope." The red head shrugged, still smiling. Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened up wide.

Most expected one of their teachers, so it was a surprise when the first person to walk in was Kendou with a bright smile, waving to them all, a briefcase in hand. Behind her Aizawa followed a moment later.

"Alright everyone, let's keep this quick," the scruffy teacher began with his usual drawl, reaching for something on the desk. He showed it to them all, revealing a card with 'Rescue' written on it. "Today's class is going to be rescue training."

Izumi smirked, unable to help herself.

"You'll all be going to the USJ facility constructed on school grounds. You'll find out more about it once we actually arrive there." Aizawa said, looking more bored than anything. "As I hope you all have the basic mental capacity to remember, I told you a member of class 1-B would be joining us in place of Bakugou. I believe some of you have already met Itsuka Kendou."

'Called it!'

"1-B's teacher said something about her quirk needing extra training, so as we were missing a student anyways there was no reason not to take her along with us." Aizawa explained, turning to the door. "You all know where the changing rooms are. Meet me outside near the courtyard after so we can all get on the bus to the facility.

"Yes sir!" Everyone chorused, standing up and walking to grab their own briefcases with their hero costumes. Izumi was the only one already at the door beside her sister, what with the lack of needing to store her costume away.

"So, finally get to have a class together." The greenette's sister said with a smirk which Izumi returned.

"Yup! This is gonna be a lotta fun." Izumi said excitedly, wrapping an arm around the red head's neck while the walked to the changing room. "Also I finally get to see your hero outfit! I bet it looks awesome!"

"Heh, well I think so." The One For All bearer chuckled, before lowering her own voice with a teasing grin. "I doubt yours will be that impressive if you're old costume is anything to go by."

"Aww thanks." Izumi said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out and getting the taller girl to laugh.

The break-in quickly dissipated from the shapeshifter's mind, excitement taking over at the prospect of finally getting to share a class with Kendou.

Maybe she'd be less excited if she knew what was coming.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kendou asked, as they stood outside waiting for the rest of the greenette's classmates to show. A few were around and just talking while the two sisters stayed close to the buses.

Her outfit was like a fusion between a short sleeveless dress and a martial arts outfit that was a dark turquoise color. It had a black corset keeping the fabric tight, to avoid it getting in the way (and Izumi was half certain the girl was also trying to compensate for something in the chest area, not that she'd say it aloud). A brown leather belt wrapped around her hips, and finally there were yellow trimmings around the arm holes that also lead across the top edges of the dress to the strap holding it onto the girl.

"Pretty, so it fits you well." Izumi winked, making her sister blush a bit in surprise and making the girl giggle. She did this from time to time, inserting small compliments into their usual banter just to see her sister's reaction. "Seriously though, it's awesome! I think mine is still more badass though."

Kendou snickered, pulling the greenette's hood over her eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, bunny ears."

"Hey!" Izumi complained, while laughing.

"Seriously though, it's an interesting choice." The red head shrugged, before a teasing smile came onto her face and she took her revenge for the pretty comment. "Fits for someone adorable though."

"KENDOU!" The greenette complained, face going bright red. She was much worse at taking compliments than her sister who just continued to laugh.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Izumi remembered what her mom had said about it once.

"_Only you two would turn compliments into a competitive thing."_

"Alright everyone, time to get on the bus!" Aizawa called, grabbing the shapeshifter's attention as she noticed the others had gathered while she'd been distracted. She hurried beside the bus, Yaoyorozu coming up to her side.

"Alright everyone, we'll help you find seats!" The raven haired girl announced, the greenette nodding along. It took a couple of moments but soon enough, everyone was seated inside, the greenette sat straight across from her sister.

On Izumi's left was Uraraka and on her right was Asui, while on Kendou's right was Yaoyorozu and on her left was Iida.

"So what do you think we're gonna be doing at the USJ?" Uraraka pondered excitedly, making the frog girl on the other side of Izumi put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't know, ribbit. I mean it will involve getting people to safety from villains, I'd presume." The darker haired greenette supposed, sat in thought. The shapeshifter between the two girls followed along with their conversation but at the same time kept her attention to her sister who was currently in conversation with Yaoyorozu.

"So your power is too much to handle at one hundred percent?" The creation teen asked, getting a nod from her conversational partner.

"I can push up to twenty percent, maybe even a little higher if I use the enlarging part of my quirk, but any higher and the backlash starts to become too much. So I need to train my body as much as possible to try to get as much power as possible." The red head explained rather cheerfully, with a smile. A smile which Yaoyorozu returned, their combined looks radiating beauty. The shapeshifter immediately had to start fighting with herself at the sight.

'No Izumi. They only just met in the last week, don't start shipping your friends and-'

"Well I hope we can help, even if only a little bit." The tall black haired teen said, hands fidgeting in her lap for some reason. Kendou let out a small hum of thanks, smirking as she made her hand grow a little.

"Thanks, and in return I'll be sure to give_ a hand_ whenever I can." She said, getting groans all around her, including Izumi who actually face-palmed at her sister's joke. Yaoyorozu however started laughing quite a genuine laugh, which took a couple moments for her to calm down from.

"Jeez, Yaomomo, it wasn't _that_ funny." Jirou said teasingly, hands in her pockets and a grin on her face, making the tall teen flush.

"W-well I thought it was." She said quietly, scratching her neck nervously. Kendou put on a smaller, more genuine smile.

"Well at least someone liked it."

'–and operation: _Secret Wingwoman_ is a go!'

"They're cute together, ribbit." Asui said quietly, but still loud enough that Izumi could pick it up with her hearing. Judging by her growing smirk, so did Jirou.

"Yeah, it's nice to see them get along. Not that Kendou has ever had problems with talking with people like I did, but I'm allowed to be protective of my sis." The shapeshifter said quietly with a soft smile, not actively registering her own words until suddenly Asui took a tight grip on her hand.

"You had problems talking with people, ribbit?" The frog girl inquired curiously, and Izumi cursed her phrasing. She wasn't going to lie to the girl though.

"People didn't really like talking to me, either because they were scared of me or because they thought I was a freak because of my powers. The whole girl thing didn't help much either." She explained simply, looking away. "Doesn't matter, things are different now."

"That doesn't make it right, ribbit." Asui croaked sadly, squeezing the shapeshifters hand and leaning into her a little, in an attempt to make her presence felt. "I promise I'll always be happy to talk, ribbit."

"…Thanks, it means a lot." The taller greenette smiled happily, before feeling a slight squeeze on her other arm. Uraraka seemingly having heard them and not wanting to interrupt, but making her presence known all the same. "It really does."

She missed the look she got from her sister, unknowing that her own thought from earlier was now going through the red head's mind as well.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I've been excited to meet you all and welcome you to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" a new pro greeted the group when they all exited the bus, Izumi, Uraraka and Kendou managing to get to the front of the group. The pro wore a baggy space suit with yellow boots, and had bright white eyes on their otherwise pure black helmet. "I can't wait to show you what's inside."

In complete synchronization, both Izumi and Uraraka hunched forward as their eyes lit up.

"It's Thirteen!" They both cried out happily in recognition.

"They've got more rescues under their belt than almost any other pro!" Uraraka started supplying automatically, getting an odd look from everyone, even Izumi as she continued. "Which is so cool considering their quirk isn't a rescue quirk and they're one of the most chivalrous pro's around!"

The entire class looked at her surprised for a moment before Kendou snickered. "Jeez, I almost mistook you for Izumi for a moment there with that nerding out."

"W-well she's one of my favorite pro's!" The brunette defended herself quickly, everyone else smiling and laughing as they began making their way inside. On the way past however, the greenette noticed Aizawa approaching the space themed hero.

"Where's All Might? Shouldn't he be here?" The scruffy pro asked in a quiet voice that Izumi's sensitive ears only just managed to pick up. The other teacher shook their head while holding up three fingers.

"Apparently All Might got caught up in something on the way here. He won't be joining us any time soon." The rescue hero explained in a louder voice, and Izumi traded a worried glance with her sister.

Three fingers, three hours.

He'd gone over his limit.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa groaned, walking to the entrance. "Well, should still be fine with just us…"

With a sigh, they walked inside the facility together and the disappointment quickly disappeared as they took in the scenes before them. The place was massive, with all kinds of different disaster areas around them.

Thirteen passed by them from one side, walking towards the top of the stairs while they began talking. "A fire storm, a blizzard, a shipwreck, a landslide and even more, I had this facility constructed so you could all learn to deal with all kinds of different scenarios and situations. Combat may be important, but rescuing civilians will always be the number one priority."

They turned, fixing them all with a serious gaze. "I know some of you may have destructive powers or one's with more disastrous consequences if used in the wrong situations but I hope you will understand by the time we are done today how to use these powers for the noble act of saving others. I also hope you will understand exactly how dangerous your powers can be."

They held up a hand, pointing at it with their other one, while Aizawa leaned against a nearby pillar with a look of boredom. "My quirk, Blackhole, is a perfect example of a destructive quirk. It sucks anything and everything in without hesitation and could very easily be used to kill. It's my training, restraint and understanding of this power that allows me to still protect and save people, as a true hero should. Thank you for listening!"

With that, the hero bowed and the class gave her polite applause. Kendou leaned over with a quiet whisper. "Destructive powers, and a heart of gold? Who does that remind me of?"

The girl smiled at the compliment, while Aizawa finally stood back up and took center stage.

"Right now that that's-" he didn't get a chance to finish as Izumi suddenly fell forward, causing her entire class to shout in worry as she gripped her head tightly. "Midoriya?!"

In a split second, everything went to shit as the entire world flashed blue, again and again. "Danger sense is going crazy- AGGH! IT HURTS!"

"IZUMI!" Kendou was at her side in an instant, as the lights around them all began to flicker. Aizawa and the shapeshifter's gazes both turned to the center of the facility as suddenly a purple mist started to fill the air.

"EVERYONE! STAY BACK! WHATEVER THIS IS, IT'S NOT A DRILL!"

Then the villains appeared. Izumi's eyes widened as she took them in. There was a light blue haired man who seemed to be the epitome of unhygienic from the few parts of his body she could see, which wasn't much as he was covered head to toe in disembodied hands.

Beside him stood a giant black muscular creature with only beige pants that didn't fit. It's brain was exposed for all to see, and it had a beak with sharp teeth inside, it's tongue falling out one side. It looked dead despite the fact it was moving around.

A man walked out beside him, wearing a suit of some kind and his entire form being comprised of the same type of mist they had all arrived in. 'A teleportation quirk?!'

Finally, no doubt the reason for the biological sirens blaring in her head, stood with far to amused a grin and in the mocking white and blue costume that parodied her own...

Srijan was back once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Izumi's mind raced a million miles a minute as she took in the sight down below, all the thugs surrounding the four truly dangerous looking villains who seemed to be giving out orders.

Her senses calmed now that the danger was in sight. She vaguely registered her sister's hand on her shoulder as she let out a small snarl, her hands swirling with red tendrils.

"EVERYONE STAY BACK!" Aizawa shouted at his students, pulling on his goggles and leaping down the stairs. "THIRTEEN, GET THEM OUT!"

Izumi tightened her fists, ready to follow.

"Sis no!" Itsuka hissed quietly in her ear, gripping her tighter. "Not in front of everyone."

She met the redhead's concerned gaze, before looking back to see her classmates and quietly cursed the fact she couldn't change without exposing herself.

"Kids, come on! We have to leave now!" Thirteen called, making their way towards the exit with the students following, worried gazes on all their faces. Itsuka pulled the shapeshifter along, who spared one quick glance back to see some thugs surrounding her homeroom teacher but the man fending them off. 'I'll be back as soon as possible, just wait…'

The two quickly managed to near the front of the group as no one really obstructed their path, only Thirteen and Iida ahead of them when all too suddenly a purple mist began forming like it had before in front of them.

It rapidly expanded, two bright intimidating yellow eyes staring down at them from the mist as it tried to block their path.

"Leaving so soon? I don't think so." A somewhat ethereal yet dark voice spoke, smoke billowing as it's eyes narrowed. Thirteen spread their arms protectively as the villain stared them down. "A pleasure to meet you all. I am Kurogiri and we are the League of Villains. You'll have to excuse our impoliteness but we just had to come say hello. Besides, is this not a fitting place for the Symbol of Peace to breathe his last?"

Izumi stood up straighter at that, sharing a concerned glance with Itsuka who was starting to ball her own fists. The greenette's mouth curved into a frown as she bared her teeth, slowly shifting into a fighting stance. 'They think they can kill All Might? Do they know about his weakness? You know what, I don't care. They made their last mistake coming here…'

She traded one last glance with Kendou, who raised a brow in silent communication. Izumi nodded and they both prepared to leap into action.

"I believe the man was supposed to be here but I see no sign of him. I presume there was an abrupt change in plans we couldn't have foreseen. How irritating," Kurogiri said, sighing. Izumi's thermal vision kicked in, noting the mist itself was cold but there was a warm signature right in the middle of the mist, just beneath the eyes. 'That must be his body.'

"Be careful. Aim beneath the eyes." The shapeshifter mouthed to the One For All bearer beside her as they got ready to strike, only for Izumi's eyes to land on Thirteen opening up one of their fingers and beginning to suck in the villain.

"I don't know what you thought you would accomplish coming here but I won't let you hurt anyone, villain!" They exclaimed, the mist being sucked in and blown apart. Most of the students lit up with elation seeing their teacher defending them.

Izumi however quickly found herself horrified. "THIRTEEN NO, DON'T!"

"You really should listen to your student." The villain chuckled darkly as a portal began to open up behind the pro. "You have no real battlefield awareness as a rescue hero. Goodbye."

The portal burst open, the pull of the black hole the pro hero was creating beginning to suck them through. Izumi sprang into action immediately, leaping in between Thirteen and the portal, rooting herself into the ground and letting tendrils burst through the ground, carrying the pro over to safety.

They were clearly massively weakened however, their body brought to the brink of collapse as they laid down. They were safe though.

The shapeshifter on the other hand…

"IZUMI!"

Her arm went first, ripping out of it's socket before her hair and parts of her face followed. She planted her remaining arm tight into the ground, feeling her body lift into the air until finally Thirteen managed to stop the black hole, leaving the greenette on the floor missing half her body.

"EIIIIIIIII!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"See 'hero?' Your lack of awareness has already killed one of your students-"

"Oh god freakin' dammit sis!" Itsuka huffed angrily, stomping her foot and getting odd looks from everyone. "One day without destroying a part of your body, just one day! Is that so hard?!"

"Kinda." She shrugged, causing people to scream again as she pushed herself up and reformed her body, turning her gaze onto the villain with a small glare. "Now you…"

"Wait, don't-"

Thirteen's instructions fell onto deaf ears as Izumi bolted forward, racing at the villain. Itsuka quickly followed up to provide back up to her sister and Kirishima even launched after them, presumably emboldened by their attack.

"So eager, you really must control yourselves." Kurogiri tutted, smoke rushing forward rapidly towards the three. The former vigilante's reflexes kicked in as her faster eyes saw it coming, leaping high into the sky and flipping over the back of the villain instantly but neither Kendou or Kirishima were so lucky, nor were the classmates behind them who got caught up in the smoke. 'Crap!' "Well one of you is fast- AHH!"

Izumi delivered a swift powerful kick to where she knew the villains body was, throwing him off balance and causing his smoke to dissipate. In the brief moments he was thrown away, the greenette was able to see behind herself and notice multiple things.

First were the portals that had opened in various places across the USJ. The second was that some of her classmates had disappeared. Only Uraraka, Mina, Satou, Shoji, Sero and Iida remained. Finally, she saw Aizawa struggling to hold off some of the thugs, the amount slowly but surely overwhelming him.

With no time to lose, the teen threw forward a tendril that grabbed onto Iida, yanking him forward over the villain and she flipped them both around, letting them land on their feet as the blue haired teen looked confused. She shot out a second tendril, pulling open the door forcibly as she gave him her instructions. "Get backup immediately! Get the teachers here!"

"W-What?! But I cannot just leave you all-" He began to protest, only to get a light but firm slap from the girl who glared but with a small sympathetic twinkle in her eyes.

"Dude, aside from maybe me you're the fastest in the class and…"

"..And you are more capable of defending them than me. I understand. I don't like it but I do understand." The teen said, turning to the door thought his reluctance showed in his facial expression. "I'm only going because you can protect everyone so please… do that."

"You got it, now GO!" Izumi said, the engine teen blasting off as Kurogiri turned only to let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Damn you!" He called, smoke rushing to the girl who tightened her fist and tried to leap out the way again. He predicted this time however and she felt her body lurch as it suddenly consumed her, before she fell and the environment suddenly changed to be dark and dreary, rain pouring down heavily.

She shot out a tendril, saving herself from splatting and looked around to see she was in a small city like area, encased in a dome. 'Fuck, he must of dropped me into one of the other domes…'

She stood up, looking around for the entrance only for the world to flash blue and her hearing to pick up on rapidly approaching footsteps behind her.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!"

She jumped into the air just in time to avoid a swing from a massive club, flipping and seeing a ten foot tall thug she could only describe as 'troll-like' attempting to take her out. She landed on his back, delivering a single quick strike to his neck that knocked out the giant before her ears picked up on loud bangs and whistling wind.

Leaping into the air again she shot out two tendrils at two projectiles that had been shot as her (which turned out to be cannonballs) and began spinning on her feet before seeing her target, a woman with an opening in her stomach revealing a canon another random thug with rock like skin was reloading.

She launched the cannonballs at the rock boy, only knocking him over before she rushed forth, instantly appearing in front of the cannon woman kicking her across the face, knocking her out.

"BBBitch!" A thug called out, Causing Izumi to turn and see a humanoid fly diving down at her, lifting her up. She flinched upon seeing the creepy giant bug eyes staring into her soul as it flew her into a wall, which she rolled up and clung onto as the fly thug continued to soar.

It turned and came down for another attack, only for Izumi to form claws and dodge, cleaving straight through his wings and sending him crashing into the ground, where she left him in a cocoon of tendrils. 'Talk about cannon fodder.'

She looked to the woman beneath her who was unconscious. '…Literally.'

With that dealt with, she turned her attention to where she presumed the exit would be, taking a running start and forming wings, leaping into the sky. She may have preferred swinging but flying was faster, and in this moment she needed to move as fast as possible.

She made it a large portion of the way out, but her attention was quickly grabbed by the sounds of fighting from the streets below. She spotted Tokoyami and Koda, back to back as thugs surrounded them.

A rather burly looking man who seemed to be buffing up with every drop of water that hit him quickly took the bird boy's attention, as his Dark Shadow grappled with the man, much bigger than Izumi has seen the creature before.

Koda on the other hands seemed to be relying on hand to hand combat, but his inexperience shined through and he seemed to mostly be scraping by on pure strength alone.

She swooped down upon seeing them, delivering a drop kick to a thug that had been heading for Koda before using the momentum to move backwards, flipping over Dark Shadow and grabbing the muscular thug it was struggling with, kneeing him hard enough to bring him to the ground.

"Midoriya? My gratitude for the assistance." The bird teen said, looking around to see more thugs not too far away he seemed somewhat hesitant to step forward yet. "Since when could you sprout wings though?"

"Since I was twelve. Just not a fan of getting around like this to be honest." She explained nonchalantly. The criminals around them were barely worth being called villains with the ease she could take them out at. "I was trying to get out when I saw you guys."

"STUPID BRATS! WE-" Whatever the pink haired woman that had been running at them was going to say, they would never know as Izumi stomped into the ground, before an obscene amount of tendrils burst from the ground and knocked out the woman before restrain her and continuing on, many tendrils splitting off and all of them repeating the process with every other villain the greenette knew was present.

"One would almost think you'd done this before." Her classmate commented with a surprised look, which the girl just sheepishly waved away.

"W-What? Nah! These guys are just really easy to take out is all!" She said, hoping her sudden nervousness didn't come across as too suspicious. She didn't get a chance to find out though as both Tokoyami and Koda's eyes widened.

"Look out—"

Izumi turned, before smirking at the sight she saw. For a brief second when she turned there had been a few random thugs coming towards them. A second later there was a brief orange flash and suddenly the villains were all laid out flat on the floor, unconscious.

"Uh… was that your doing, Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked confused and the greenette shook her head, barely able to keep the excited smile off her face as she turned around and pointed behind them.

"Nope, hers." She said, glee evident in her voice and the two boys turned around to see Itsuka stood there with a small but proud smile, her body glowing ever so slightly, an orange aura enveloping her that looked as if her body was coated in some kind of ethereal flame. She must have been no more than a blur to the boys but to Izumi she had seen the whole affair. The taller girl having simply repeated her infamous neck chop over and over. "Looking badass sis. I thought you said you got energy limbs though?"

"Yeah, if I utilize my hands as well. Two modes, Izumi." The red head explained, walking towards them and nodding to the two 1-A students on her way before she smirked at her sister. She leaned forward when she was close enough, quietly whispering to the shapeshifter. "I blame you for this. I don't know how it's your fault, but…."

"You know what that seems fair." The greenette said with a small shrug, before leading her away from the boys for a moment, taking her sister's hands into her own. "Also that was amazing how you dealt with those thugs, sis! I know I joke about me being above you but seriously, you're amazing."

"Thanks, but I'm only great cause I've had some amazing teachers in the past." The 1-B girl chuckled, squeezing Izumi's hands. "Now come on, we gotta go."

"Right." The shapeshifter nodded, before letting go of the taller girl's hands and turning to Tokoyami and Koda. "Okay, you two aren't equipped for moving fast right?"

"I may be able to utilize Dark Shadow to an extent to travel but certainly not far. Koda on the other hand I doubt has much mobility at all." The bird-headed teen explained, the rocky boy beside him nodding to confirm the first boy right.

"Alright, then Itsuka, you use your hands to pick them up, your extra limbs in case thugs attack again and run for the entrance. I'll cover you from above. Koda, Tokoyami, if there's anything you can do to assist feel free but try to focus on looking out for the exit if possible." Izumi instructed, her sister nodding before her fists grew gargantuan and she picked the two boys up. Neither put up much fight, though Tokoyami clearly was not amused by the situation. Kendou's fiery orange aura returned as two beefy orange limbs—a somewhat darker shade than her aura—faded into existence. The top of them seemed to almost be melting into the sky, only adding more into the comparison of a burning flame, and this time the greenette noticed a detail she'd somehow missed before. The girl's eyes were entirely coated in a pure orange glow, covering her irises completely. Her pupils remained, though they were an electric blue for some reason that fit well with her costume. 'So… freakin… cool…'

"Let's go." The redhead said simply, snapping the shapeshifter out of her trance and she nodded, turning and taking off into the sky. It only took a few moments with the speed of the two to locate the wall of the dome and run around the edge, coming upon the exit rather quickly.

Along the way there had been a few thugs who failed to notice them, which Izumi had dealt with rather rapidly, using tendrils to stick them to the walls and ground with surprise attacks.

The final two thugs had been guarding the entrance but it was Tokoyami who took care of the first, Dark Shadow reaching out and catapulting the one closest to him into the sky where Izumi delivered a spinning kick that launched him back into the ground.

Kendou followed up against the second thug, sliding on her feet into a turn and using one of her two energy limbs to slam him into the wall with a fist, knocking him out instantly.

"Nicely done, Itsuka." Izumi whistled as she let her wings disappear back into her body and she dropped onto the floor, landing on her feet. After that, the shapeshifter rushed forward with a punch, breaking the doors off their hinges.

"I uh… I'm pretty sure they were unlocked." The One for All wielder behind the girl said deadpanned, making her flush and rub her neck.

"O-Oh… whoops." Izumi chuckled nervously, Itsuka rolling her eyes at her sister before the two walked out into the main area of the USJ. Off to one side, the greenette saw the stairs back to the exit from the whole facility and on the other side she saw what she assumed was the shipwreck zone, based on the ship in the middle surrounded on all sides by villains. 'Wait didn't one of the portals open over that?'

She squinted her eyes at the yacht in the middle, noticing movement. Her enhanced senses let her quickly realize who it actually was, the green and purple outfits giving away that Asui and Mineta were surrounded. 'Shit!'

Her attention then turned to in front of her, and she felt her heart lurch as she realized their homeroom teacher was now getting his ass handed to him by the monstrous bird like creature she had seen earlier. Thinking quickly, she turned to the other three students.

"Tokoyami, Koda, you two go back to the exit immediately! People are still up there and if we can manage to group back up it will be harder for the thugs to attack us." She said, before turning to her sister. "Sis, you need to go help Asui and Mineta in the shipwreck area right now!"

"What about you? What is your plan for yourself?" Tokoyami asked, Izumi sparing a glance back for just a moment.

"I'm off to see an old 'friend.'"

With that she took off, rapidly approaching the main area. She saw the giant bird-like creature grab her teacher by his arms, seeming to be preparing to try to break his body.

Before it got the chance she kicked off the ground, leaping over it and putting her hands together. "FINAL DEVASTATOR! CRITICAL PAIN!"

She launched the attack forward, hitting the creature square in its back and pushing it forward. It let go of Aizawa as it was suddenly pushed forward by surprise, the pro utilizing the surprise opportunity to roll away and get to his feet.

"Well now, that was a surprise. I didn't think someone could actually make Nomu budge even if they caught him by surprise." A voice said, getting the greenette to turn and see the white haired villain from before covered in hands, scratching at his neck.

"Of course she fucking did." Srijan whispered under his breath, sounding irritated. "Should be me dealing with this brat…"

"Are you here just to complain? You're getting on my nerves."

"Midoriya?! Get out of here!" Aizawa commanded, gripping at his arm that hung limp, clearly having been injured at some point and meeting her gaze. "This isn't something you should be getting involved with!"

"Says the one-armed wonder." She said, before she noticed the creature from before launching at them again. She rushed forward, grabbing her teacher and pulling the man to safety, setting him down before taking on a fighting position. "Until All Might gets back, I'm the strongest fighter you have, sir."

Her eyes shined with excitement. 'Looks like an actual challenge for once.'

She glanced over to Srijan for just a moment.

"Besides… I see at least one All Might level threat here already."

'And that is a challenge I'm never gonna turn down!'


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm off to see an old friend!" Izumi called with a small grin, before disappearing from Itsuka's sight towards Aizawa and the villains. The red head sighed, dropping Tokoyami and Koda from her grasp. 'safe sis. You better show them why you're the best vigilante Japan has to offer!'

"Alright you two, you heard her! Get to the exit, I'll be with you in no time!" The 1-B student said to the two boys, watching them turn to leave before she turned to the shipwreck zone.

She took a deep breath and cracked her physical knuckles, her orange energy limbs doing the same just without any sound. The redhead began running forward towards the massive lake, somewhat unnerved by how many thugs the villains had managed to recruit into this mission.

Still, she had no time to focus on that. With no hesitation, she jumped high into the air, clasped all four of her hands together and came down fast, smashing her fists into the ground at the edge of the lake and sent a massive shockwave forward.

It turned into a wave, quickly beginning to swallow up the thugs as it rapidly made its way to the massive yacht. It would hopefully be a suitable enough distraction for her, as she bolted forward and felt her feet go from running on solid ground to running on the surface of the water. Itsuka let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh thank god i'm fast enough for this. Would have been embarrassing if I had just fallen in.'

She was able to completely bypass all the criminals that might have otherwise caused her issues before as they got caught up in the massive wave she was rapidly gaining on as she pushed herself as far as she could.

She remembered the backlash from one hundred percent, and was not eager to repeat it even slightly if she could help it. One or two villains with more versatile quirks managed to escape the wave, trying to attack the fiery orange blur tearing across the lake.

One villain tried to use the water, manipulating it to try to attack her. Another villain, one with shark like mutations tried to jump out the water and chomp at her.

Itsuka ran straight at the shark without concern, her energy fists grabbing the top and bottom of the villain's jaw as she jumped and spun around, throwing the criminal straight into the water manipulating villain. 'Have to pick up the pace before the wave hits the ship!'

"SOMEONE STOP THAT BLUR!"

The One For All wielder spotted a third villain straight ahead who was a normal brown haired man with a scar over his eye. His body began to glow slightly however and the redhead felt the water beneath her starting to sink as he rose up as if absorbing it.

Then he opened both his eyes and threw both hands towards her as he let out a loud cry. "**EXPEL!**"

Suddenly a massive torrent of water burst forth from his hands at speed, gunning straight for Itsuka. If it hit her dead on it would stop her dead in her tracks but it was too late for her to change course.

Thinking fast she gritted her teeth and threw all her hands forward into thunderous claps.

"QUAD CLAP COUNTER!"

Massive shockwaves ripped forth, causing the entire stream of water to disperse and sending the thug flying backwards as a massive hole ripped open in the wave Itsuka had made.

Wasting no time, the 1-B student pushed herself as much as possible, flying through the hole before it closed and leaping onto the ship, rapidly appearing on the deck where Asui had clearly been trying to get a distraught Mineta to stop freaking out.

"AND WE'RE GONNA DIE AND- AH! ORANGE VILLAIN RIGHT THERE!" The short teen screamed in fear, trying to scramble back.

"It's me! Kendou! Not a villain!" Itsuka quickly assured, very briefly stopping as she saw the wave still incoming. 'Crap! Uh… Oh this is gonna hurt bad. Twenty-five percent!'

She turned to it quickly, crossing all four of her arms over each other into two big X's, which she then threw down with as much force as possible. A massive gust of wind tore forward, generated from the speed and size of her limbs powerful enough to rip straight through the wave, causing it to dissipate entirely. Only a few negligible droplets of water landed on the ship.

"Argh!" Itsuka cried, taking a deep breath as she felt sharp pains run through her arms from pushing herself over her limit. It wasn't enough to break her bones but it still hurt like hell, causing her to ache. She'd have to have Recovery Girl check for internal bruising later. Before the other two could worry, she quickly moved to reassure them. "I'm… fine."

"Nice moves, Kendou. Ribbit." Asui croaked, impressed, putting a finger to her chin. "What's going on though? Why are you here?"

"Izumi- Ah… sent me. She spotted you needed some help out here and saw Aizawa needed some help as well against the main villains, so decided we should split up." The class president of 1-B explained as she felt the pain begin to dull. She looked over the edge to see the villains recovering and preparing to attack. "And I think that's our cue to leave. Grab on!"

Neither of the other students had to be told twice, jumping into her two physically enlarged fists. The villains began to try to strike them, solidified arrows of water striking next to the trio on the ship. The One For All wielder began running around the massive yacht, ducking and weaving around water projectiles while jumping up onto higher ground before she eventually reached the highest point of the ship she could, bending her knees and launching herself high into the air.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE! SKEWER THE BRATS!" A villain shouted and a barrage of solid water projectiles came at them. Itsuka's eyes widened and she crouched in on herself, pulling Asui and Mineta closer to her to protect them while her energy limbs started trying to throw as many of the projectiles off course by generating wind as possible.

The ones that didn't get stopped so easily were either punched out of the air or grabbed and shattered as the redhead did her best to ward off the assault. As soon as there was a break, as gravity began to take over the girl took a massive wind up. "Get back to land! I'll be right with you!"

With that, she threw the two 1-A students as far as she could. As they sailed through the air, the frog girl's tongue had shot out and wrapped around Mineta, directing them to safety while the One For All wielder turned her attention back to the thugs.

She grinned, an idea coming to mind.

'This one is for you sis! Devastator: Hydro Disruption!' She used another powerful clap to tear straight through the middle of the yacht, the shockwave travelling deep down into the water and opening an area at the bottom of the lake for her to land on safely. Many of the thugs were caught up in the waves that travelled out from the center of where her attack impacted, being swept away.

The water was rapidly starting to fill back on but she smiled, needing only a second for this to work.

Her energy limbs twisted around in a way normal limbs would never be able to and she smashed all four fists into the ground as far apart from each other as possible and coursing with as much power as she could manage.

The water all around her exploded high into the sky, many of the thugs being caught up within and all being either knocked out from falling out onto the ground or colliding into each other in the air. Some even where simply rendered unconscious from the pressure.

Wasting no time, Itsuka shot forward as fast as she could, making her way around much faster now she had a solid ground to run on. She quickly grabbed any fallen thugs before they'd be submerged as she would rather not be responsible for them drowning.

She threw them all to land before joining them herself at the last moment, jumping over the water starting to pour back in onto the dry mass of safety. She allowed herself a moment to breathe and smile in excitement, a rush coursing through her. 'Hah! I actually pulled that off, that was awesome!'

She looked up and just as quick as it had appeared, her smile faded as she saw Izumi being slapped by the muscular bird-like monster villain she saw earlier, hard enough that she was sent flying through the air, crashing through a tree.

'No!'

Before the redhead had time to think about what she was doing, to remember her sister was capable of surviving insane levels of abuse and regenerating when she didn't withstand an assault, her instincts took over.

All she saw was someone who had hurt her sister who was going to pay for it. She came in at speed, smashing two fists right into the side of the massive creature, who simply stopped.

"Another brat?!" One of the villains, the one covered head to toe in hands asked, exasperated as he disintegrated Aizawa's capture scarf, the scruffy pro trying to fight him. "Nomu, kill her!"

"KENDOU! RUN!" Aizawa called out as he jumped back, being put on the defensive by the villain he was fighting. "THAT'S THEIR WEAPON AGAINST ALL MIGHT!"

Itsuka's eyes widened as Nomu then went for a strike she very barely jumped out the way of. 'Holy crap he's fast!'

It went for another strike she dodged by a hair's width, eyes going wide. 'No way I can run without this thing catching me if it's as fast on its feet as it is at attacking.'

"Take this!" she threw both her energy fists into the creature's stomach with as powerful a strike she could manage with each hand, blanching when the monster didn't even flinch. It just let out a horrific screech and moved to attack again.

Kendou tried to hold its hand off with her energy fists but it grabbed hold of those tight and before the redhead even knew what was happening they were crushed and shattered as she jumped back. 'Holy shit. Yeah okay, normal attacks aren't going to do anything if he's meant to take on All Might. Gotta go all out!'

Her energy limbs faded back into existence as she launched herself back towards the beast, throwing all four fists forward.

At the same moment, the entrance of the USJ suddenly burst open, and smoke rose into the air. In the same moment, Izumi saw what was about to happen as the thugs all around the USJ were dispatched of by All Might.

"SIS NO!"

"FOUR HUNDRED PERCENT STRIKE- AH!"

Nomu took a sudden, painful grasp of both of her physical hands while her energy hands struck true but did zero damage, not even making the monster flinch. Her eyes widened.

All Might arrived, making it just to Izumi's side and trying to run for the redhead, but it was too late.

A sickening crunch was heard as Nomu crushed the girl's hands.

"**_ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH-_**"

"YOUNG KENDOU!"

"SIS!"

* * *

Earlier

"Besides, I see one All Might level threat here already." Izumi called to Aizawa, briefly glancing at Srijan before she turned her full attention onto Nomu. 'And that's a challenge I'm never gonna turn down!'

"You've got some foolish brats in your class, Eraserhead. Nomu, kill her!" The villain covered head to toe in hands commanded with a dark chuckle. Izumi grinned as the monster rushed in at speeds few could manage.

"He's a fast one." The shapeshifter observed, before lazily lifting her arm as Nomu came in for a strike. A massive shockwave ripped into the ground from the impact, wind kicking up and forcing the villains and Aizawa to retreat a few paces. The green haired girl yawned, unfazed. "Well, that was disappointing."

"W-What…" The hand villain muttered in shock. "Lucky. End her Nomu- Hey! Get this stupid scarf off me!"

Izumi casually glanced back to see Aizawa had begun fighting him, while the warp villain and Srijan stayed back, presumably under orders not to interfere. 'Weird seeing Srijan actually listen to what he's being told to do. Wonder how they managed to do that.'

Turning back, she realized she hadn't even noticed Nomu had taken a hold of her arm. "Ah. What you needing that for, big guy?"

Nomu ripped it clean out its socket, throwing it away. Izumi smirked as blood spurted out the hole where her arm should have been. "Well, that's more like it! Gonna need that back though."

A tendril shot out of her arm, grabbing the torn off arm and absorbing it, her arm regenerating. She stretched it, breaking it in as she turned to Nomu. "Alright then. So where were we? Oh yeah, killing me! Try it!"

The bird like monster let out a horrible screech as it came at her. She took a casual step out of the way as it tried to punch her head off her neck, causing it to miss entirely.

She then ran forward, leaping onto the villains back and sticking there, crawling to on top of its head. "Your quirk exposed your most vital organ? Man that sucks. Massive weak spot."

It threw two fists up at her and she dodged them gracefully, front flipping in front of the monster and turning to it, meeting its dead beady eyes. "Tell you what, I'll be nice, won't aim even a single attack there."

It let out a roar, smashing its fists into the ground. Izumi hopped into the air, twisting her entire body upside down and delivering a kick to the villain's jaw.

Her foot suddenly stopped dead and the monster tried to smack her away, her danger sense kicking in at the last moment and letting her know to jump off, landing on her feet. "Wow, you're a durable one huh? Usually a kick like that knocks most villains lights out for the rest of the day."

"Hah! You think a beginner player like yourself is going to be able to damage the final boss with your weakest attacks?!"

"Tomura…" The warp villain spoke up in a slightly warning tone, only to be hushed by the hands villain.

"Quiet Kurogiri. I want this brat to know just how stupid the situation she's gotten herself into is. That creature before you is the ultimate biological flesh soldier. You can't hurt it because one of its quirks is shock absorption." Tomura cackled, scratching at his neck lightly. "It's been designed to take on All Might himself. A pest like you couldn't do anything to it, your little special move earlier being a lucky shot aside. Even if you could hurt it, it's just a flesh puppet. It's dead. Nothing you can do will hurt it."

'…And just like that, I suddenly have no problem going all out if I need to. God I love when villains feel the need to gloat.' Izumi smirked to herself. Nomu tried to punch her again and the girl jumped, landing on Nomu's arm before she flipped over behind the creature. She shot out a tendril from her hand, wrapping it around the monster's wrist and forcibly turning it to face her.

Then she let go and stood still. "Alright then. You've got one free shot. I won't block. I want to know if I got my hopes up for nothing or if you really could take on All Might. I was hoping I'd have an actual challenge on my hands."

"An actual- You brat!" Tomura growled under his breath, making Izumi smirk. Aizawa began sneaking up on the blue haired villain. "Nomu, show her what you're capable of! All of your strength! Make her a puddle of blood for All Might to find!"

The creature bolted forward the fastest it had so far, Izumi being impressed as it almost managed to move fast enough to go beyond her perception, then it was upon her and delivered a powerful backhand that sent her flying backwards across the USJ, towards where the entrance was located.

She fell to the ground, rolling across it before finally stopping, pushing herself up and shaking her head. She chuckled. "Woo! Now that's what I like to feel!"

"Uh… you like being hurt?! Are you insane!?" The sudden voice of Mineta spoke up, perturbed and the girl looked up to see Tsuyu and Mineta standing there. The frog girl gave her a concerned look.

"That looked like it hurt. Ribbit."

"Ah, not really. I mean maybe I felt a little sting but he's gonna have to do a lot more to actually make me feel pain." Izumi brushed it off, standing up and stretching. "And maybe I am insane. It's just nice to have a bit of a thrill for once, it's been ages since I've met anyone who could give me a challenge."

"So you're an adrenaline junkie. Ribbit." The frog girl observed, frowning slightly. "I hope you aren't rushing into fights just for kicks."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see my friends get hurt for no good reason."

Izumi smiled more softly, walking over and pulling the girl into a side hug. "Don't worry about it, Asui."

"Tsu."

"Huh?"

"I'd prefer it if my friends called me Tsu. Ribbit." The frog girl's face seemed to get ever so slightly more red. She muttered something under her breath the shapeshifter barely picked up on with her enhanced hearing. "Especially my best friend…"

'Aww, best friend? She's adorable.' Izumi smiled, before frowning when she saw the other girl was shaking ever so slightly. It was almost unperceivable, something she only noticed thanks to her enhanced vision, but it was there. 'She's probably more scared than she's letting When we get out of this, maybe I should ask her about going out for a bite or something. Try to get something good out of this whole affair for both of us.'

"Tsu it is." Izumi assured, tightening the hug slightly. Then she realized something. "Wait, where's Itsuka?!"

Before either of them could answer, Izumi looked up and felt horror fill her as she saw her sister trying to take on Nomu.

She bolted forward, trying to get to the redhead before something bad happened. There was a loud boom behind her and she thought she heard the muffled sounds of All Might announcing his arrival.

She couldn't focus on that at the moment however, only able to freak out as she saw her sister moving into the monster's grasp.

"SIS NO!"

It was too late though as Nomu got a hold of the girl's fists, as she tried to cry out for her attack that inevitably failed. All Might was suddenly at the shapeshifters side, running forward with horror on his face mirroring Izumi's.

They saw her already broken hands from her failed attack, then they heard the crunch as Nomu gripped Itsuka's broken hands tight.

Then the screaming came. For the first time in years, Izumi knew what it felt like to be nauseous again.

"YOUNG KENDOU!"

"SIS!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, something snapped inside Izumi.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" She bellowed, moving so fast the world seemed to move in slow motion to her as she forcibly tore Nomu's fists open, grabbing Itsuka and carrying her off.

She appeared in the air above Tomura, kicking him back and landing beside Aizawa. "Here! Take her and get her to safety!"

"I- Midoriya I'm the one who-"

"Shut up and just take her!" Izumi snapped, putting the groaning girl into her homeroom teacher's arms. "I don't care what you are right now, All Might is here. I'm sorry but this isn't your fight anymore. She needs you to get her medical attention now!"

"R-Right! Just don't do anything stupid!" Aizawa said, unable to argue with the injured student in his arms, turning and running off. "Leave the big fights to the professionals from now on!"

"Oh I will not." Izumi muttered under her breath, turning to the villains and All Might with a pissed off glare.

"What the- What just happened?!" The hand covered villain asked in shock, before growling. "Nomu! I told you to use your full power on the green haired brat! Take this seriously!"

The monster launched at her, coming in for a final strike. Izumi grabbed it without flinching as her other arm suddenly grew in its mass, coated in something akin to an exoskeleton. "Serious? I'll show you serious."

Then, without restraint, she turned and punched Nomu square in the chest. There was no shockwave and the monster wasn't sent flying. There were none of the usual almost comical theatrics like that.

There WAS a moment of silence however before the villain exploded entirely into blood and viscera, a few simple tendrils shooting out from the shapeshifters arm and catching all of it, absorbing it into her.

That was the day Tomura Shigiraki, Kurogiri and All Might learned a valuable lesson. Izumi Midoriya was an unstoppable force upon the planet earth when she wanted to be, and the villains just fucked with her family. Now the storm had begun.

With the deed done, she turned with a simple glare to the villains. "Hey, Srijan. You want to explain to your buddies what I just did."

"The name's Toxin." The villain growled, forming claws much like Izumi's own as he started stalking forward. "The brat just absorbed Nomu into her. His power is hers now."

"Are you kidding me!?" Tomura asked distressed, scratching at his neck.

"Which is why I asked to come along. I knew you'd be a problem, Izumi." The man started smiling, seemingly unconcerned. "Don't count this as a loss yet my friends."

"Oh you absolutely should." Izumi growled as she started stalking forward. "I'm beating you, here and now Srijan."

"My girl! I understand you're angry but let me-"

"Did. I. Fucking. Stutter?" Izumi snarled, turning to her mentor who looked at her with wide eyes. "You have two villains right there All Might. You can have them."

She turned back to Srijan. "But you. First my mother and now my sister. I dealt with Nomu for the second, now I just need to get you back for the first."

"Well then, why don't we-"

'Toxin' couldn't even finish talking before suddenly, at speeds no one else, not even All Might could keep up with, Izumi appeared behind the man.

"Oh, by the way, you were wrong about your name earlier as well. It's _'Dead Man.'_"

With that, she threw the first punch.


	18. Chapter 18

Izumi threw the first punch, coming in fast and hard. She'd let the muscle mass fade into her normal fist, because she didn't need it anymore. Not after the boost she'd just gotten.

Srijan barely reacted in time, ducking under the powerful strike. It shot over the villain and he wasted no time forming claws and digging them into Izumi's side. She didn't even flinch, turning her arm into a blade and cutting the arm off near the wrist, absorbing the claws into her while her foot came up and she kicked the villain back.

He flipped onto his feet, barely steadying himself from the strike as he let out a cry of pain, rushing in for another strike with his other claws. He completely missed as Izumi dropped down onto one hand, twisting her body fast and kicking Srijan's feet out from under him before she rose up rapidly, throwing forward a fist right into his stomach.

A shockwave erupted as it hit true, causing the villainous shapeshifter to rocket off towards the shipwreck zone with speed. He crashed straight through the fountain in the middle of the central plaza, slowing him down slightly. It was just enough for him to flip around and start recovering in the air as Izumi rocketed off after him.

He landed at the last moment atop one of the two large remains of the yacht previously decimated by Itsuka, shaking his head and looking up with a scowl only to see nothing.

"BEHIND YOU!"

He barely had time to turn before Izumi's foot, shifted to have small sharp claws at the end struck true into the top of his head, sending him under as blood exploded from the point of impact.

Srijan's neck changed suddenly, gills forming to allow him to breathe as he massively reduced his mass to get around easier. The surface exploded into an open pocket of air as the pissed off teenager came in, trying to strike his head.

The older shapeshifter managed to move out the way thanks to the water and her mass slowing Izumi down, as his feet shifted into one big tail. His arm changed to something almost akin to a harpoon, made of flesh and bone, a blade at the end shooting out on a cord of large sinew.

It hit true, tearing through the young vigilante's stomach and pulling her back to the villain as his jaw shifted to one much bigger and filled with hundreds of sharp teeth as chomped straight through Izumi's arm, absorbing it as he did so.

He was quickly distracted however when he felt the teenager hanging onto his back with her free hand, letting go suddenly as claws formed and his tail was suddenly ripped off.

Izumi was left behind in the water as she absorbed the tail, immediately making up for her lost limb that reformed. She then began swimming forward at terrifying speed, her feet shifting into massive flippers as large amounts of biomass was expelled from behind, propelling her straight into Srijan.

Somewhat desperately, he grabbed her by the chest and used his own muscle mass ability, striking Izumi with all his power, managing to open a pocket of air to make the strike all the more powerful.

The green haired girl's eyes went wide briefly as she was catapulted out of the water, which exploded skywards in a glorious spectacle as she quickly righted herself, her entire body shifting and regenerating back to normal.

The world changed to a dark blue all around her as one bright red mass moved beneath the water, letting her track the villain. She gritted her teeth, throwing her arms forward so that many tendrils exploded forward, grabbing the front half of the broken sinking Yacht and pulling it up to her, into her grasp.

She grabbed the bottom of it, twisting it around like it was as light as a feather. The world faded back to normal and Srijan exploded out the water coming at her, whereupon she threw the boat with all her might.

It shot forward at speeds likely incomprehensible to any normal human as the very front edge of the watercraft tore straight through her opponent, causing him to explode into violent red chunks.

Almost as soon as he was turned to paste though, the pieces started to reform as Izumi shot out two tendrils into the now exposed bottom of the lake, using it to pull herself back to the ground faster.

Still, Srijan reformed first and managed to jump behind her at the last possible second, grabbing her from behind and using his strength to launch her as high as he could before he jumped with all his might off the yacht, causing it to explode into pieces as he came up, fist hitting izumi in the stomach and sending her through the roof of the entire facility.

He wasn't done yet, following after her only to find empty sky.

Izumi came in from behind, wings now having sprouted from her back and she drop kicked him as he turned to see her, being knocked through the air only to flip around and land on the roof, sprinting forward and trying to leap at her.

She intercepted him as her wings disappeared and they began a battle of fists and tendrils in the air, constantly staying connected to one another. Were anyone to be watching from the ground, all they would see were several massive shockwaves being created in the sky, seemingly at random.

Still, it eventually came to an end as Izumi got the upper hand and delivered a horizontal spinning kick that created the biggest shockwave yet, tearing a brand new hole in the roof of the USJ a moment later as Srijan crashed right into the Storm Zone, the younger shapeshifter hot on his heels.

She landed atop one of the buildings only to be immediately greeted with an uppercut from 'Toxin', knocking her into the air before it was immediately followed by a gut punch that threw her off the building.

She readjusted herself as she was falling, only to see Srijan had followed and delivered a follow up kick to her gut that sent her flying backwards, crashing through the walls of the building at the end of the street right out the other side.

Before the villain could hope to make a forth strike however she righted herself quickly, massively increasing her body's mass so she would drop to the ground faster, where she let herself slide back on the soles of her feet, ignoring how the rubber screamed. She could just form more if they got too damaged.

Her arms started swirling violently with tendrils as her fists bulked up into massive size, into something akin to two massive clubs. She saw Srijan coming and let him get in close before she used her full speed to get to his side before he could even react, smashing both her massive fists into the ground hard.

Shockwaves erupted as tremors began from the impact, the concrete all around cracking and breaking as the dirt began to pile up in one big trail of direct destruction that swept the older shapeshifter away.

Izumi followed after him, sliding beneath him and letting one of her hands turn back to normal to grab his leg, pulling him down into a quick jab that stunned him while he was still in the air before she twisted around and battered him full force with her other still transformed fist, sending him crashing out the wall of the Storm Zone towards the entrance.

Izumi followed, using flesh grenades to keep the man wrapped up very briefly as she followed him over her classmates so he could do nothing to them, pleased to see it seemed Thirteen and the students were all still okay as they waited for the teachers, Aizawa having gone on ahead with Kendou.

They barely had time to register the two shapeshifters flying overhead as Izumi delivered a flying kick to Srijans chest, that made sure he'd continue on into the ruins area where she appeared seconds later, sliding down one of the toppled buildings and jumping into the street.

Srijan had only just absorbed the tendrils that had exploded from the flesh grenades and held him, shaking his head and pushing himself up in the street. "Well… that Nomu certainly did you a world of good. How did It feel? Finally, not denying yourself, consuming another? How does the power feel?"

"Shut up." Izumi growled, walking slowly towards him. "I know exactly where you're going with this but guess what? I'm not like you, I have this thing called 'being a decent fucking human being'. An odd concept to a hell spawn like yourself, I'm sure."

"Your jabs are far from as piercing as your claws." Srijan chuckled, as his arms started to swirl with red tendrils. "You're right though. You're not like me, you're too much of a coward to embrace yourself. You have one with you, but now Izumi, let me end you with the flesh of everyone you ever failed to save from me."

The villain raised his hands high, aiming them right at the girl with a manic glee in his eyes.

"What did you call this? Oh yes… **DEVASTATOR: CRITICAL PAIN!**"

Millions of tightly packed, dense and powerful tendrils came flying right at Izumi who stood her ground. Her ultimate move used against her with the flesh and blood of every victim she'd never managed to save from Srijan?

She didn't know what he thought that would do to her, but she knew it just pissed her off. As it came in to strike, she lifted her hand and backhanded the entire attack out of her way, tearing it off from its point of origin and sending it careening into the sky.

"It's Final Devastator, genius. And you call that a finishing move?" Izumi asked before she leapt and grabbed the entire mass, absorbing it and coming down, landing on the ground. "Let me tell you what's really happening. Everyone you've ever killed will get their revenge now. DEVASTATOR: GROUNDSPIKE GRAVEYARD!"

She formed her claws and pushed them deep into the ground in an instant, all the mass coursing through her, into her arms and out her claws before, just a moment later, the entire street exploded as hundreds of massive powerful claws rose out the ground and even some burst out the walls, tearing Srijan to pieces and destroying some of the ruins.

They all disappeared and a few buildings crumbled. Before Izumi could even breathe, she had the displeasure of seeing Srijan form again, clearly struggling at this point though. He began to laugh to himself.

"Bet you think you're some pure freakin' angel or something." The villain coughed to himself, standing up and glaring at her as he started running in to begin the brawl anew. "That's what you think you are using them to fight me, huh!? Giving the dead some closure or something?"

Izumi intercepted his next blow, grabbing both his arms. "Hardly. I know I'm no angel, but I'm not a demon like you either!"

She started spinning as fast as she could, before letting go of the man and launching him off towards the next zone, the Landslide Zone. She ran after him, jumping and zipping around debris before she landed on a pillar of ice as Srijan began to shoot out his claws like projectiles at her.

She dodged without effort, gaining on him. "I've broken the law, but I did it to help people! I've hurt people to save others and If I have to, I'll end you here and now like I did with Nomu Srijan, to save everyone else!"

She finally reached him, forming a shield on one arm to defend against his claws as her other turned into a blade she used to cleave his body in two. "If I'm anything… I'm a Dark Angel."

Srijan suddenly head-butted her, making her stumble back as his legs reformed and he absorbed his old pair of legs, stumbling back as he formed a blade of his own. "Dramatic much?"

He came in for a strike, which Izumi blocked readily with her own sword, throwing his arm down and bashing his face with a shield. As it turned out however, it seemed that was the older shapeshifters plan as he flipped over her back with his non transformed hand, slicing through both her arms with his blade before he kicked her up the landslide onto a patch of ice she slid up. 'Guess Todoroki was here…'

She stood, not having time to properly reform her arms as Srijan came upon her, swinging at her wildly, forcing her to have to dodge and regenerate at the same time.

As soon as her arms did reform however, she wasted no time clapping her hands together on the blade and tearing it clean off, absorbing it as Srijan retreated down the landslide, grabbing her dropped body parts on the way for himself.

Suddenly, five different chunks of flesh shot off him and Izumi's eyes widened as they formed into more Srijans, all of whom rushed her suddenly.

"Well then-" One brought their knee right into her stomach.

"-How do you feel-" Another clone brought an elbow down on her head

"-About this trick-" A third kicked her with all their might, managing to make her lift off the ground as the last two clones jumped after her.

"-We developed just for you, Izumi!" The fourth clone called as he grabbed her by the fabric of her costume at the chest, head-butting her and letting the final clone use a muscle mass fist to punch her violently back into the ground where a crater formed as she bounced off the ground.

"Fun right?" The fifth clone chuckled as he landed next to her, all the clones quickly swarming her as the original Srijan chuckled and caught his breath.

"We're a part of a hive mind. They still share my original mind, our thoughts and feelings are one and we're perfectly in sync. You may be able to fight me off when it's one on one, but how do you fair against five of us? Let's find out!" The original explained as she watched and began to heal and recover. A moment to breathe and generate more biomass for him to combat the teenager.

Izumi started getting thrown around like a kickball at first, tendrils grabbing her and swinging her around, feet colliding with her stomach and fists throwing her to the very top of the landslide where she finally had enough, grabbing two of the clones that came for her where upon she crushed their fists entirely and absorbed their whole bodies into her far easier than she could the normal Srijan.

She chuckled as she watched the remaining clones go wide eyed and she stood up, cracking her neck. "It's a good trick. I have to give you that, might start using it myself in future. You have to sacrifice some of your biomass to make them though, meaning for every clone made, the weaker all of you are overall. At our level against normal people? Negligible. You need to work harder than that if you want to beat me though Srijan."

The final three clones all tried to rush her and she smirked, getting into a fighting stance. "Oh, and you're not the only one who knows how to experiment with your powers."

As the three fists all came in to strike, the green haired girl seemingly disappeared, as though she'd teleported away. However, a second glance had one of the clones going wide eyed, as they saw a tiny speck running up their arm at incredible speed.

Izumi leapt off the first clone's arm with enough force that it tore clean off while she came up, in a vertical spinning kick that drilled straight through the head of the clone as she absorbed all of it's biomass with ease, getting bigger.

She jumped off the lost solid bit remaining of the first clone to the second, landing right on its nose. "I decrease my size to as small as can be, while increasing my mass as much as possible at the same time exponentially."

She struck the clone's head with a single punch, causing it to explode as the body fell over, being absorbed again by the girl as she grew even bigger, landing on the ground now barely five inches tall.

The final clone ran at her, trying to come down on her with claws she easily weaved between, flipping around onto her hands and pushing down into the ground for a moment, her body crumpling like a spring before she shot forward fast enough there was a sound like a gunshot as she tore through the chest of the clone.

"I'm nearly impossible to see or catch, too slippery and agile to catch…"

Despite the tiny hole her body should have made at best, the chest of the clone was decimated entirely as she grew back in size to her normal height, turning to run and absorb the final clone only to be beaten to it by Srijan.

Still running, she came in for a punch he blocked just in time with a shield, being forced back on the soles of his feet while Izumi grinned in triumph. "All the while, thanks to the mass being stored in such a tiny area, even my most basic strikes are made into moves of pure devastation."

"Clever." Srijan admitted begrudgingly as he kicked her back, coming in for another basic claw strike Izumi was now able to just hold her arm up against with the amount of Biomass flowing through her. "Not clever enough though."

Suddenly his claws changed into a muscle mass fist that grabbed a hold of her arm, tearing it off and absorbing it, giving him an opportunity to send her flying backwards with a kick to the chest.

She started crashing through branches and leaves and some point and eventually fell to the ground, rolling over and adjusting herself, barely having time to block another incoming strike, flipping back into a handspring to jump onto her feet, seeing they had ended up in the forest area between the Landslide Zone and the Mountain zone.

Wasting no time on anymore conversation she grabbed and uprooted the closest and biggest tree next to her as Srijan got in closer, smacking him hard in the face towards the mountain area. She threw the tree like a projectile to distract and stun him while her arm shifted yet again.

This time it turned full red like blood as it formed into something akin to miniature arm cannon she raised up as the inside filled with as much sticky biomass as she could possibly form, shooting out with enough force to make arm recoil after a moment right as Srijan shattered the tree into pieces.

The fired off Biomass hit true, sticking around the villain like a cocoon that held him to the wall of the mountain. It wouldn't stop him forever but it was dense and sticky enough that it would take a few moments before he'd be able to absorb it all.

She looked up to the struggling shapeshifter with a small grin. "Hey Srijan, I just realized I haven't tested out my new full speed yet, need a test dummy who can take a hit. You want take that position?"

For his part, Srijan just let out an aggravated scream.

"Perfect! Stay right there!" Izumi called, turning and sprinting through the forest, finding the clearest path she could use as she quickly got all the way to the other side with the speed she was used to using. 'Alright, now to see just how fast I really am!'

With that thought, she rocketed forward fast enough the ground tore open beneath her feet as her starting point. She weaves between tree's like a pro, getting close to the other end of the forest in what was less than a second as air began whipping all past her face, into an almost cone-like shape… and then…

**BOOM!**

A sonic boom erupted, the lights all around the USJ exploding as a result.

Izumi jumped off the ground, flying right at Srijan and delivering an insanely powerful drop kick to the villain's chest. The younger shapeshifter felt the intense recoil run through her from the impact, before the mountainside tore open and her older counterpart went flying all the way through the dirt and rock, eventually crashing through the surface up top where Izumi followed, already waiting for him with her speed where upon she delivered a spinning kick into his head, landing on the ground before him and springing off her hand into another kick into the man's stomach before she finished with two tendrils grabbing his feet, yanking him back down to her and punching him across the mountainside, sending him crashing through another wall of rock.

"Midoriya?!" Jirou's shocked voice caught the green haired girl's attention and she turned to see the purple haired girl and Yaoyoruzu who was having some… interesting wardrobe problems fighting off a few thugs while Kaminari wondered around with a dumb look, giving everything a thumbs up.

The vigilante grinned, rapidly appearing behind the thugs and knocking them out, before she then did a scan of the whole mountain in less than a few seconds, tying them all up and flipping in front of the trio.

"Hey guys. You all okay?" she asked, getting nods. "Great. I think I got all the thugs. Take Kaminari and get to the entrance."

Suddenly, Srijan came in again and Izumi wasted no time delivering a rapid roundhouse kick to stun the villain.

"Huh? What about you?!" Momo asked, clearly conflicted. Izumi just gave her a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Me? Oh I'll be fine." She saw Srijan coming back in again. "He's barely made me need to try this whole fight."

"OH YEAH, YOU BITCH?! WELL THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOUR ATTITUDE HOLDS UP IN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS!" Srijan snapped, aggravated as two muscle mass fists hit the green haired student head on and sent her flying, before another fist landed on her stomach and made her hit against the rocky floor of the mountain.

She was suddenly thrown and saw Srijan above her. "One last zone, brat! Fire zone! Let's see you get all playful now!"

He came in for a final drop kick, only for Izumi to grab his legs and twist around in the air, throwing him straight down with as much force as possible causing the dome that protected the fire area to shatter open.

She dropped down after him, as she gave herself as much mass as she could, flipping around into a position to land on her feet as she dropped into the zone onto the roof of one of the buildings where Srijan had landed.

The force of her impact reverberated throughout the building, causing the windows on every floor to shatter as its very foundations were rocked. The sudden oxygen rushing all throughout the building caused a massive explosion of fire, trapping the two shapeshifters in an arena on the roof, surrounded by their shared weakness.

"You want to know what I think, Srijan? I think this was potentially your stupidest idea yet." Izumi said, coming forward with no holds barred, claws forming as she tore his leg straight out from under him, absorbing it and turning. He tried to reform it but before he could Izumi stuck a claw straight through his chest and lifted him overhead, throwing him to the flames.

Srijan recovered at the last moment, flipping around and wrapping a tendril around her neck, pulling her to him and grabbing her. They both ended up sticking to the wall near one of the windows, trading fists and blocks until Izumi had enough and stomped the wall hard enough to open a hole into the main floor.

They both dropped into the office but the villain managed to make his way behind the vigilante suddenly, grabbing her from under the arms and trying to force her head down into the flames.

Izumi just snarled as her entire body swirled and was suddenly coated head to toe in a heavy exoskeleton armor as she elbowed Srijan in the stomach and swiped his feet out from under him.

"What the-"

"This is why I said it was a stupid idea. I had time to think about our weakness and how to counteract. Sure, if the flames got hot enough this still wouldn't do anything to save me… but these flames aren't hot enough to get past my armor." Izumi said, stalking towards her prey who came in for another muscle mass strike that she intercepted with ease, stomping on the villain's foot and punching his head off his body.

Before he could form a new head, Izumi grabbed a hold of the body tight in a bone crushing hug that was hardly friendly, as she absorbed all of Srijan into her.

She let her armor drop as she turned to the head, the last remaining part of the man that was beginning to reform a body.

She stomped on the tendril that would have made a neck, and grabbed him, running to the nearest fire and sticking him in.

"What the, what are you- AHH! ARRRGGGHHHH! FUCK! MIDORIYARRGGGHHH!"

Izumi flinched at the screams but didn't budge, even as her own hands burned. She flinched but the pain wasn't as bad as it once would have been with her new found power and it was probably unbearable for the villain.

She didn't like it, but as she had told him… She wasn't an angel.

She finally took him out after a moment and the screaming stopped, letting her look at the pained expression on the villains now massively melted face. She grunted, tearing out one of her arms and reforming it before she did the same to the other, absorbing her burned arms into her.

With that done, she finally turned to her long time pain in the ass and picked him up as he glared at her. "The other reason this was stupid. You gave me a perfect opportunity to stop you for good without having to off you. Good luck regenerating with all your exterior cells immolated."

"You… bitch…."

Izumi smirked before she ran out the building, twisting in the air and swinging out to safety, landing on top of the Fire Zone dome and looking out to the central plaza where she saw the last two villains barely managing to keep up with all that was happening around them.

Since she'd left, Kirishima and Todoroki had arrived to help All Might and after she left the Mountainside area, it seemed Yaoyorozu had gotten the same idea while Jirou had presumably taken Kaminari to safety.

Izumi wasted no time appearing in the middle of them all, dropping to her feet with Srijan's head tucked safely under her arm. She turned to Tomura and Kurogiri with a victorious smile.

"Final boss? Defeated. Secret final boss? Decimated." She said, cracking her neck. "All their power? Mine now. It's over villains, we win."


End file.
